El es MI Alien!
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Zim se a dado cuenta de que Dib tiene ciertas Características cuando está cerca de su hermana menor Gaz. Se le infla el pecho, sus mejillas se ponen rojas y se ve muy obsecionado. Dib odiaba verlos juntos, no por Zim... Gaz quería a Zim y esta ves no lo dejaría escapar. El irken lentamente se dará cuenta de que siente algo por ambos humanos. (ZaDr vs ZaGr)
1. prologo

Los pasos de Zim se aceleraba cada vez más,mientras sostenía a su robot disfrazado de perro por aquella correa. Su caminar era algo inseguro y silencioso, puesto que sentía que habían ojos puestos sobre el, dos ojos de color miel que en cualquier minuto saltarán sobre el para atraparlo de una vez por todas.

Era increíble que ya no podía ni pasar por la calle sin sentir que Dib estaba detrás suyo y que estaba listo para exponerlo,se había vuelto parte de su rutina, cosa que no le molestaba tampoco.

-Vamos a comprar un millón de pizzas!.-Gir exclamaba felizmente.-y luego yo ruedo alrededor de esas pizzas y me convertiré en una gigantesca pizza!.

-no Gir. No iré a ese lugar tan asqueroso y sucio.-Zim se estremeció al pensar en todos esas bacterias y manchas de comida que había en ese restaurante.-nos vamos a nuestra guarida.

Los ojos biscos del traje de Gir empezaron a soltar lágrimas y de inmediato empezó a gritar y a revolcarse entre el suelo, cosa que jalaba y movía bruscamente a Zim hacia al frente. El irken trató de parar a su "mascota" pero entre más jalaba,más lo empujaba para alfrente.

Hasta que en un movimiento brusco por parte de Gir,Hizo que Zim cayera hacia al frente, pero en ves de tocar el duro suelo de concreto, choco contra un humano.

O Mejor dicho...una chica de cabellos morados, quien rápidamente maldijo en voz baja cuando chocó contra el irken.

Zim se levantó y con sus lentes de contacto, miró hacia arriba y rápidamente se lleno de terror al ver a la hermana menor de Dib.

-Oh oh...-Gir se quedó en silencio por un momento y de un tiro se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí.-Quiero Tacos!

[...]

Entre los arbustos estaba el azabache con lentes, usando su radar de vida alienigena y sus auriculares gigantes,buscando señales de él. No había visto a su odiado enemigo toda la mañana y eso lo hizo levantar leves sospechas de que posiblemente estaba planeado algo malvado.

Era ya algo normal que Dib siempre estuviera buscando y acosando a Zim, pero para el chico adicto a lo paranormal, eso era algo diferente,no era una simple rutina,era algo bueno para Dib, pero insano si hablamos de manera psicológica.

Estar detrás de Zim se le había vuelto un vicio, una adicción, una prioridad. Si no lo hacía, Dib se sentía muy deprimido y triste.

El profesor Membrana cada día le irritaba más la obsecion que tenía por su amigo de piel verdosa,teniendo que regalarlo y hasta incluso castigarlo más seguido,Gaz ya había visto eso como una costumbre. Todos veían a Dib Membrana como un chico de 17 años, con una enfermiza obsecion por aquel Alien disfrazado de humano... Pero el mismo Dib sabía que era lo que le sucedía.

Y seguramente ustedes se preguntan ¿qué le sucedía?.

Era esclavo, era esclavo de sus sentimientos, era esclavo de sus debilidades, era esclavo de su lujuria…era esclavo de Zim…del enfermizo _amor_ que sentía por el.

Si, leiste bien. Amor.

Como?. Como era posible que aquel alien que tanto odio, que tantas veces le deseo la muerte, que tantas veces lo quiso ver sufriendo. Ahora mismo lo deseaba en sus brazos, ahora mismo lo quería abrazar, acariciar su suave piel, escuchar como Zim ronroneaba mientras rozaba sus antenas contra sus dedos. Deseaba tenerlo a su lado, sentirse amado y hacerlo a el sentirse amado, que aunque Gir los interrumpiera, ellos no dejaran de quererse. Quería decirle amor, quería decirle mi reina, millones de versos paranormales…quería quitarse su chaqueta negra para que el pequeño irken se hiciera una bolita entre su pecho y dulcemente escuchara su corazón y quedar tan maravillado ante ese sonido.

-Vamos. Maldito alien. Donde podrías estar?.-Dib se mordía el labio mientras veía a radar,Zim debía estar por ahí.-Demonios. Por qué no apareces!?. No puedes simplemente desaparecer para siempre, nesecito saber dónde estás como estas.

El azabache se acomodo su cabello y se recostó contra el tronco de aquel árbol,tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

-Mierda. Tal ves esto de estar detrás de Zim si me está volviendo loco.-Dib miro hacia el cielo, mientras una imagen mental de Zim vino a su cabeza.-por qué lo hago?. Por qué me importa más Zim de lo que debería importarme?... Tal vez papá no exagera cuando me ignora a mi y a mis cosas paranormales...y hasta me llega a castigar por lo que siento por ZimNo,Vamos Dib!. No seas tan llorón, estas haciendo mucho Drama solo por que Zim no esta aqui...a quien le importa lo que ese bastado esté haciendo con su vida?. Por jupiter,estoy bien pinché jodi-

Un pitido del radar se hizo escuchar, haciendo que el de cabello negro diera un brinco para mirar a la pantalla y ver un punto rojo parpadeando en la pantalla. Ahí estaba lo que tanto estaba esperando.

-Zim!.-Exclamo felizmente.

De un brinco, tomo su radar y sus cosas, salió de su escondite y corrió en dirección donde estaba apuntado Zim, llegando hasta Incluso a empujar a otras personas en el camino, sin importarle absolutamente nada en su mente solamente estaba dar con el alien.

Entre más rápido parpadeaba la luz y se escuchaba en pitido del radar, más aumentaba Dib sus pasos, a tal punto donde podía escuchar la voz de su querido enemigo a lo lejos.

-Zim!.-Dib salió de un arbustos y giro a la derecha, pero cuando estaba por decir la otra parte de su discurso, vio algo que lo hizo silenciarse repentinamente y cabe destacar que tampoco fue algo que le aya agradado ver.

Zim estaba con Gaz... De una manera tan humana.

Como es que Zim no ha Iá llegado a decir o a hacer algo que hiciera a su hermana estallar de la ira?. Como era posible que ellos no se estaban agarrando a golpes?. Como era posible que estuviesen interactuando de una manera tan...Tan simple y normal.

Gaz estaba sentada en el suelo y la madera de la cerca que estaba detrás de ella, le servía como respaldo, estaba jugando a su videojuego muy tranquilamente y Zim estaba a su lado, mirando con sus grandes ojos aquel patrón virtual, se veía muy entretenido y cautivado y hasta incluso se notaba que estaba hablando con ella, hacía una pregunta sobre el juego y ella respondía fría y cortante como siempre.

Ellos... Se llevaban bien...se estaban llevando bien. Como si de verdad se quisieran.

En la mente del azabache pasaban millones de preguntas sobre aquel videojuego y Gaz parecía responderle, quería interrumpir e ir por su hermana y ya irse a casa, pero por otro lado, sentía curiosidad por lo que Zim estaba haciendo ahí con ella ahora mismo.

Hubieron hasta pequeñas risas y empujones en el pecho de parte de la gótica al irken en tono de broma.

-y donde conseguiste esta cosa tan rara y ruidosa?.-Pregunto Zim tratando de tomar la consola entre sus brazos.

-No la toques!.- le respondió de manera fría y grosera,pero de inmediato se calmo y empezó a jugar otra vez.-la tengo desde que tengo memoria, solo eso te puedo decir. Es posiblemente el mejor regalo que me an dado en mi Estúpida y putrefacta existencia aquí en la tierra.

-y eres muy experta manejandolo.-Zim le dijo impresionado.-pero apuesto a que no podrás vencer al todo poderoso Zim!

-Oh enserio?.-pregunto Gaz con una sorpresa sarcástica.-Nadie jamás me va a ganar a mi y lo sabes,ya verás, en menos de 5 minutos verás cómo pasó este nivel.

En ese momento, el irken desvío con sus contactos ojiazules la mirada y al hacerlo miro que justo frente a él, cruzando la callen, se encontraba el chico de chaqueta negra y lentes, Zim en primer lugar se sentía amenazado y estaba por levantarse y gritar su nombre para llamar la atención de Dib y empezar una batalla.

Pero justamente cuando estaba por soltar aquel esperado grito, el irken había notado algo en particular y seguido de eso también noto ciertas cosas en Dib que no se veían normales en el.

Dib no lo estaba mirando a él solamente...Estaba mirándolos a ambos. Desde aquella distancia, Zim notaba muchas cosas, Dib apretaba los puños, su pecho estaba inflado y subía y bajaba violentamente,su rostro estaba inundado de ira. Era normal ver a Dib enojado o con coraje cuando veía a Zim...pero esta vez se veía más intenso y agitado y era la primera vez que lo veía con su rostro teñido de rojo. Y era cierto, ahora mismo no había imagen que Dib viera que le molestara más...ver a su hermana y a Zim juntos se le era asqueroso, desagradable y horrible, no quería que Zim estuviera con ella. Tenía que estar solamente con el, no podía permitir que Gaz se llevara toda su atención solo por un videojuego. Era como si Zim y él fueran la blanca nieves y el príncipe y Gaz fuera la reina malvada que vino a destruir su precioso cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, ya teniendo una idea de lo que le sucedía a su archienemigo, Zim volteo a ver a Gaz con una gran sonrisa.

-Humana Gaz!.-Hay algo que te tengo que preguntar cómo el asqueroso gusano humano que yo obviamente Soy.-Zim exclamó con orgullo mientras hacía una pose de todo un galán. Esperando a que su odiado enemigo prestará atención.

-Oh enserio?.-Gaz sonrió de manera carismática mientras cruzaba los brazos. Le daba cierta ternura verlo así.-cual sería esa propuesta?

Dib a lo lejos pudo apreciar aquella escena viendo con molestia,sintió una punzada en ese momento,dejándolo un tanto triste.

Al escuchar que la peli morada había aceptado dicha propuesta, Zim desvío la mirada hacia Dib, quien estaba peor que antes con un ademán de tristeza, cosa que de hecho hizo al irken sonreír, ya está a entendiendo como funcionaba todo esto.

Entre más estaba con la gótica, más furia le ocasionaba a Dib. Era hora de seguir.

-bueno. Ya que tu insistes en que tu eres mejor jugadora que yo en estos videojuegos.-le ofreció su mano para levantarla del suelo, pero lo hizo como todo un Caballero.-Desearías que tu y Zim tengamos una batalla mañana?.

La gota que derramó el vaso.

-Gaz...Por favor...Que no se te ocurra.-Dib rogó internamente.

-me estás retando?.-Gaz lo miro desafiante.-pues si quieres que te patee el trasero, esperame mañana frente a tu casa a las 12:00 te llevaré al árcade y ahí jugaremos y veremos quien es mejor.

-Trato hecho.-Zim extendió su mano para ofrecerle un apretón, el cual Gaz correspondió.

-Adiós Zim...nos vemos mañana.-y dicho esto Gaz se fue de ahi

al escuchar aquello y ver esa acción,no pudo contenerse,con mucho coraje y trsiteza,rápidamente se dió la vuelta para correr hacia su casa simplemente,algo se había roto en el.

-simplemente patético... simplemente estúpido,no importa ¿Cierto? Esto tendría que pasar,no duele...claro que no...-susurro para si mismo mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar,lágrimas saladas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas,su corazón dolía y los celos no se iban.

El irken se quedó ahí parado, analizando curiosamente como fue que Dib se comportó cuando lo vio con Gaz...eso era tan anormal en su persona. Pero también servía, tal vez de esa manera Dib por fin le prestaría la atención que se merece.

-de que me perdí?.-pregunto Gir con una bolsa de Tacos cubiertos de repollo y salsa de tomate.

-ugh!.Gir donde estabas!?.-Zim se apartó asqueado.

-quería tacos!.-el pequeño robot habló felizmente.-viste que ahí antes estaba Mary vigilandote?.

-si. Lo note... Pero se veía muy extraño...parecía que le molestaba que yo estuviese con la humana Gaz. Me preguntó por qué será. 

CONTINUARÁ 

JIJIJI.  
NUEVA HISTORIA ZADR MIJOS UvU.

Luego de tanto tiempo después de terminar mi Fic, My Invader Lover, por fin haré el fic que nadie pidió pero todos necesitamos XD

La verdad es que siempre quise ver un buen fanfic ZaDr vs ZaGr... Pero nadie lo escribia y no tuve suerte de encontrar uno. Así que lo haré con mis propias manos UvU.

Aparte que ustedes ya deben saber que a mi me gusta mucho el ZaGr también UvU. No soy solamente ZaDr al 100 alv.

Espero que disfruten esta historia.

El siguiente capitulo sale posiblemente el Lunes UvUl Lunes UvU/span/p


	2. celos?

_**si,si,lo se,perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic,es que e estado muy ocupada con varias cosas en mi cuenta de wattpad y y saben todo el desmadre xd,mi año sabatico se termina en 3 meses,por lo que estoy aprovechando para poder hacer todos los fics que desee UvU.**_ _**por ende,hoy habran dos capitulos de El es Mi alien y 3 de My invader Lover!**_ _**ahora si,empecemos con el siguiente capituo**_

Dib iba silenciosamente entre los arbustos y viendo a través de unos binoculares. Se veía muy determinado y decidido a lo que quería hacer. Cuando su objetivo fue localizado, este rápidamente cambió de lugar y lo fue siguiendo hasta su destino.

No era la primera vez que perseguía a Zim y este no lo notaba. Había hecho esto tantas veces que crear un plan era pan comido.

Aquella sala de videojuegos era muy grande y ruidosa, se escuchaban los gritos de los niños y el llanto de los bebés. Al igual que el sonido de las máquinas de árcade, Zim odiaba estar en este tipo de ambiente, pero ya se había comprometido a hacerlo y demostrarle a Gaz que el era mejor en los videojuegos...cuando la verdad es que jamás había tocado uno en su vida.

Iba con Gir sujetado de su correa, se vistió diferente a lo que normalmente usaba y trató de actuar lo más natural posible.

Una vez que localizó el lugar donde se había quedado de ver con Gaz, siguió su camino, sin saber que estaba siendo vigilado y perseguido.

-muy bien... Si ellos te ven simplemente diles que papá te mando a cuidar a Gaz de que no le pasara nada malo.-Dib se dijo a sí mismo.-o podrías decirle que tu tenias una cita con una chica y que ella no llegó...jaja si. Nadie me la cree. Hasta Gaz sabe que soy g-.

Y mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos,sintió como un delgado brazo lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa azul y lo levantaba contra la pared. Algo aturdido por el golpe, Dib batió los párpados tratando de recuperar su vista y ahí vio como su odiado enemigo lo había atrapado.

-por qué estas persiguiendo a Zim!?.-pregunto este molesto mientras lo señalaba con su puntiagudo dedo derecho.-cuáles son tus asquerosas intensiones humano!?

-N-nada.-Dib tartamudeo asustado.

-Mientes!. MIENTES!.-Zim grito otra vez mientras lo pegaba contra la pared.

-Zim?. Dib?.-Pregunto una voz Femenina y algo oscura.

Ambos azabache a voltearon a ver a la entrada del árcade y se encontraron con la pelimorada,quien ahora tenía más detalles en sus pestañas gracias al rimen que se había puesto,ella se veía algo confundida y molesta por lo que sucedía frente a ella.

-oh Humana Gaz.-Zim exclamó satisfecho.-ahi estas.

-estas justamente a tiempo Zim, ya elegí cual puede ser el juego que podemos jugar primero...-Gaz miro a la persona que estaba al apar del irken.-que haces tu aquí Dib?.

-Oh... Es que...-Dib se rasco la nuca nerviosa, mirando como su hermana se veía furiosa por venir a espiarla en su primera cita. -Bueno...Yo...papá me dijo que te cuidara, eso es todo.

La gótica arqueo la ceja algo dudosa,Dib trago rogando por dentro que eso fuera lo. Suficientemente convincente.

-Es enserio?. No me cuida él ahora y se va a preocupar de la nada.-perfecto,habia mordido el sebo.

-Bueno...por que no mejor entramos adentro y pedimos algo para comer?.-Dib le dijo aliviado.

-espera...Comer?.-pregunto Zim asqueado y algo incómodo.-ese lugar está lleno de...ugh...germenes.

-descuida, veré si hay algo que no te cause alergia de tercer grado. Entremos.-Gaz dijo desinteresada y sin pensarlo, agarro el brazo de Zim, llegando a enganchar a su mano entre la de él.

Ante este Tacto, Zim se estremeció ligeramente y miró como su mano era tomada por la de Gaz, estaba por reprochar y exigir que lo soltara, pero justamente en ese momento,el azabache con lentes dejó ir un fuerte "Eh! Eeh!?", se tiro con todo y apartó ambas manos, se veía desesperado y muy amenazado.

-Que-que están haciendo!?.-Dib preguntó aturdido y asustado por lo que acababa de ver sus ojos.

Gaz arqueo una ceja sorprendida por la idiotez que su hermano acababa de decir.

-Solamente...guiaba a Zim al árcade.-explicó ella molesta.

-Oh...-Dib bajo la cabeza.

-cual es tu maldito problema?.-Zim pregunto molesto.-Estas actuando muy raro.

-Uh. Mary esta en problemas!.-Gir dejó ir una pequeña y traviesa risita.

-...eh...N-nada,S-solo que-quería ser mas precavido.-Dib se rasco la nuca otra vez, mientras sonreía nervioso.

Otra vez, Zim pudo notar esos particulares rasgos en Dib, esos rasgos que de cierta manera le gustaban: Su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus mejillas rojas, sus manos hechas un puño, una mirada de amenaza...tal como lo había visto ayer. Igualito.

Zim sonrió a lo bajo y una idea vino a su mente, quería ver que tantas veces reaccionaba así, quería ver si era nada más con su llamada hermana, quería saber si era por ella o si era por él. Iba a hacer una nueva investigación y luego apuntar todo esto en su computador y hacer un diagnostico para saber que sucedía con Dib, una fea jugada para su viejo enemigo.

Rápidamente tomó otra vez la mano de Gaz y empezó a caminar dentro de aquel árcade.-no importa, Humana, llévame a ese lugar que dijiste y empezamos nuestra reunión.-El irken dijo de manera elegante.

-Vamos a Comer Pizza!.-Gir exclamó saltando salvajemente.

Gaz y Dib se sorprendieron por esa acción,ella lo miraba con una divertida sonrisa, Dib con una derbondante ira.

-Vaya Vaya, no sabía que eras tan galán Zim.-Gaz le dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo guiaba a unas mesas para ordenar su comida.

-no me llaman el mejor Invasor de Irk por nada...-Se inclino hacia la oreja de la chica.-Ensaye con Gir con algunos pasos que dijo mi computadora.

-me vesti de señorita y comí un gatito.-Gir dijo caminando junto a Zim.

-eso es cierto.-El irken confirmo.

Gaz bajo la mirada y aun con una sonrisa de chica ruda y oscura, dejó escapar una risa.

-ustedes dos siempre salen con domingo 7.-Gaz admitió.

Mientras la gótica reía por las estupideces del dúo espacial, el irken desvío la mirada hacia Dib y sonrió al ver fascinado el resultado de sus acciones,el chico adicto a lo paranormal estaba detrás suyo, más rojo que antes y con una rotunda ira reflejada hacia su hermana menor,ya podía entender como funcionaba este comportamiento,solamente funcionaba si este estaba con Gaz.

Al final la chica y el Alien se sentaron en una de las mesas y Gaz le mostró a Zim la cantidad de cosas que podía consumir, pero por su grasoso aspecto Zim se negó a comer, al final, Gaz le mostró algo que en su planeta se llamaba "malteada de fresa" y este aceptó probarla, le gustó mucho mientras que Gaz comía de su pizza y conversaba con Zim de manera graciosa y divertida, hasta que luego de su comida, Gaz llevó a Zim a las máquinas de árcade, parecía que estaban disfrutando  
Dib estaba sentado otra mesa, sintiendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas que la malteada que Zim.

Gir se sentó a su lado con una caja de Tacos que le robo a una señora y a su bebé, este decía cosas sin sentido como siempre lo hacía y se mancha de carne y de las salsas, por otro Lado Dib tomó un taco para comerlo y así se quedó mirando a la pareja con mucha rabia.

_**No me gusta cómo te está mirando**_

Ahí estaba Zim con dificultad jugando contra Gaz en aqueas maqui as de árcade, haciéndose el fuerte cuando ella estaba por derrotarlo,no importaba cuantas partidas perdiera, este se negaba a aceptar la caída, el jamás se rendía y eso hacía que Gaz lo mirara divertida y Zim sonreía con orgullo.

_**Estoy empezando a pensar que tú también la quieres**_

Gaz se divertía, de verdad disfrutaba estar jugando contra Zim en las máquinas y que este se le quedara mirando mientras ella hacía combos imposibles, detestaba ver a Zim con ella, detestaba que le estuviera prestando atención a alguien que no era el.

_**¿Estoy loco? ¿Te he perdido?**_  
_**Aunque sé que me amas, no puedo evitarlo**_

D

etestaba estar ahí a lo lejos... Que Gaz estuviera en ese lugar, que el no fuese quien sonreía y pasaba tiempo con él, daría todo por ser la persona con la que Zim estaba ahora mismo.

Pero no, ahí estaba el, aguantando la respiración,en aquella mesa junto a Gir ya manchado de comida y de queso de pizza,escuchaba y miraba atentamente aquella cita que Gaz tenía con el irken,mientras que no podía evitar dejar de llorar en silencio.

-ni si quiera te importaba su existencia cuando llegó y ahora dices mentiras...-susurro Dib.

_**Subo la música **_  
_**Y se está hinchando mi pecho.**_

Zim disfrutaba ver estas reacciones de parte de Dib, adoraba ver como este le demostraba más interés de lo que solia hacer, le gustaba ver que el humano realmente mostraba interés por el...le gustaba que Dib sintieran interés por el.

_**Me estoy poniendo rojo en la cara**_  
_**Me puedes llamar obsesionado**_

Gaz disfruto estar con Zim esa tarde, Zim disfruto estar con Gaz esa tarde, Dib odio verlos juntos esa tarde. Quería que todo acabará.

_**No es tu culpa que se ciernen**_  
_**No quiero faltarle el respeto**_

_**Tengo derecho a ser infernal**_

_**Todavía me pongo celoso**_

[...]

-"celos".-Zim veía atentamente a su computadora mientras leía aquella escritura que dictaba dicha máquina al buscar esa palabra.-Los **celos** son una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a crear una posibilidad que induce sospecha o inquietud de que la persona amada preste atención en favor de otra generando incomodidad...

Zim se mordió el labio inferior con curiosidad mientras se rascaba la barbilla,sintiendo curiosidad por dicha palabra, Gir estaba comiendo algunas piezas de Pizza que se había traído del árcade mientras y veía la pantalla con curiosidad.

-que es eso?.-pregunto el pequeño robot con curiosidad mientras comía.

-me estoy dando cuenta de lo que si-Zim fue interrumpido por Gir otra vez.

-que es eso?!.-pregunto Otra vez Gir pero esta vez más alto.-que es eso!?.-mas alto.-QUE ES ESO!?...

-...

-que es eso?.-Se llevo otro taco a su boca.

-bueno. Verás Gir. Durante mi cita con Gaz Hoy.

-Ay amo. Debio ser feo para usted estar ahí no?.-Gir pregunto con curiosidad.-usted ya me a dicho lo que detesta ir a lugares llenos de germenes y comida.

-...-Zim dejó ir una risa y volteo a ver a su robot con una mirada fraternal.-Te digo algo Gir?. De hecho eso fue divertido, esa humana es muy divertida, no es tan aterradora como solía recordarla.

-te agrada la hermana de Mary?.

-definitivamente... Pero sabes que disfrute mas?.-Zim le confesó.-disfrute más ver las reacciones de Dib-cosa Cúando estaba con su hermana, pero le. Molestaba más cuando ella era quien estaba con Zim.

-y por qué será que le molesta?.-pregunto Gir con curiosidad.

-pues mira nada más!.-Zim señaló a la pantalla.-siente celos Cúando estoy con ella...y me gusta que los sienta...

-... Y que hará con eso?...

-ya veras Gir...solamente me voy a divertir un rato.

[...]

-Zim no es tan malo como Dib dice. Es estúpidamente divertido en sus momentos.-Gaz dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el poste para poner sombreros de la entrada de su casa.-Realmente dejó dejar de escuchar tus estupideces hermano.

-detesto que estés con el.-Dib le dijo con una mirada de furia y odio.

-pues lastima. Por que seguiré andando con ese alien te guste o no.-Gaz dijo desinteresada mientras se sentaba en el sillón a jugar en su consola.

Dib desvío la mirada y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación antes de que los celos lo terminaran quemando vivo.

-...esto no puede terminar así...-penso para si mismo,comenzaba a mostrar una expresión de valentía,no se dejaría ganar.

Gaz miró como Dib subía las escaleras y sonrió ladinamente.

-es mi oportunidad... Esta vez no dejaré que Dib me gane a MI Zim.-Gaz dijo

CONTINÚARA.

_**Les prometo que pronto se acerca el ZaDr Fluff de verdad lo prometo ❤️**_


	3. que sientes?

La primera cita fue una misión exitosa, la segunda fue más costosa, pero la tercera fue el punto de quiebre de Dib, el pobre chico no pudo aguantar mas con las muestras de cariño constante entre su Alien y su hermana, le dolía saber lo mucho que disfrutaban estar juntos. Era como si esto fuera un nuevo método de tortura para Dib de parte de Zim y le estaba saliendo perfectamente, dejó de acompañarlos a sus citas y dejo la escusa de que era por ordenes de su padre, ya no iba a soportar esto. Pero cuando veía a su hermana y a su "enemigo" juntos, una ira increíble se apoderaba de el,un sentimiento de amenaza y traición, sentía que Gaz le quitaba a Zim, le quitaba toda la atención que este tenía sobre él.

Para el chico de 17 años, ver a aquel alien que conocía desde niña con su hermana era algo inaceptable e inmoral, era ridículo, ella jamás le había prestado atención a Zim y ahora actuaba como si de verdad le importasen los sentimientos del Irken.

Si tuvo a Zim como su enemigo durante años, el advirtiéndole a todos y hasta a su hermana que tenían que tener cuidado con Zim, con la cantidad de advertencias que él había dicho sobre su futura invasión y ella solamente lo ignoraba o atrevía a burlarse de este, ahora ella decía mentiras sobre lo que sentía por Zim y lo tenía a su mando, ¡eso no debía ser!

Si Zim iba a ser feliz con alguien, debía ser con él y nada más con el….No,no,no. Dib cuenta de que Zim es tu enemigo, él es un Irken, tu eres un humano, él y tu jamás podrían estar juntos.

Pero él había estado tanto tiempo con Zim…tanto tiempo con alguien que si lo tomaba en cuenta y le daba la atención que nadie le había dado. Si desde que era niño su padre lo veía con un hola y un adiós y se quedaba en sus laboratorios y casi nunca lo hacia en carne y huesos, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía a través de pantallas y ya estaba de más que Gaz jamás le mostro interés o preocupación, podría el estar agonizando en el hospital que ella estaría en el arcade jugando videojuegos.

Y su mama…bueno, ella ya es otra historia.

Esa tarde Dib volvía a su casa con una mirada perdida y molesta, sabía que otra vez su hermana saldría con Zim y el millón de cosas que pasaría en esa tarde que tendrían juntos estaba en su mente.

-apuesto que con todas las investigaciones que hace Zim le va a proponer matrimonio…o hasta le dará un abrazo o le dira te amo sin ni siquiera saber lo que eso significa.-Gruño el.-Por Marte!. Y si le da un beso!?...POR URANO!. Y SI YA LE DIO UN BESO!.

Camino por la acera de su casa mientras negaba con su cabeza.-No…eso no puede ser!. Zim no puede besarla a ella!, si algo tengo en mi plan de vida como investigador paranormal y e jurado cumplir por mi vida desde que soy pequeño es que voy a besar a un alíen y enseñarle que así es como nosotros los humanos nos mostramos afecto…y además quien no desearía tener su primer beso con alguien como Zim?.-la sonrisa que había en su rostro y la cual se había formado tras imaginar todas esas imágenes de él y Zim dándose su primer beso se había marchitado al recordar a la peli morada de 15 años que tenía como su hermana.-Oh si…la perra de Gaz.

Justamente abrió la puerta de su casa y entro a esta exclamando "Papa?. Ya llegue!" y dejando su mochila en el sofa, pero nadie se escuchó, ya algo cansado y hambriento decidido entrar a la cocina para comer algo, pero recién dio un paso delante de la cocina, vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto y aterrado, Ahí en la mesa de la cocina, donde cada mañana el iba a desayunar junto a su hermana, se encontraba su padre y el irken con su disfraz de humano terrícola, ambos estaba tomando una taza de café y parecían estar conversando.

-Papa!?.-Dib exclamo histérico.

-Oh.-Membrana se dio la vuelta y miro amigablemente a su hijo.-as llegado y justo a tiempo, tú amiguito extranjero está aquí.-señalo a Zim.

-Hola Dib-apestoso.-Zim Saludo con malicia.

-Papa!. Que hace el aquí!?.-pregunto Dib señalando al irken de manera acusadora.

-esta esperando a que tu hermana menor llegue para salir.-el científico con brazos robóticos explico.

-algún problema con eso Humano-sucio?.-Zim se sirvió más café mientras dejaba ir una pequeña risita.

-si, que estás aquí!-exclamo Dib furioso, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hijo,no digas esas cosas de tu amigo.-Membrana le regano.

-NO ES MI AMIGO!.

-déjelo señor científico, ya lo tengo acostumbrado.-Zim dijo sin problema alguno.

-bueno, desearía poder quedarme más tiempo, pero debo ir a trabajar, Dib, la comida está en el microondas. Por si deseas comer algo, dile a Gaz que no regrese a casa tarde.-y alejándose de su hijo y de la cocina, lo dejo solo, sin ni siquiera darle un abrazo o desordenarle su cabello de manera amigable.

No como lo hacia ella.

Dib suspiro irritado y miro otra vez gruno y se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó ahí.

-…porque estás aquí esperándola?.-Dib pregunto Molesto mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-por que vamos a salir y por que es divertido.-Zim explico.-Aprender sobre costumbres humanas me sirve bastante y así me apego mas a los humanos y nadie duda de mi identidad humana.-se había vuelto tal experto en las mentiras.

-…entonces…tu no lo haces por que la quieres?. Este es solo uno de tus estúpidos experimentos?.-Dib trataba de mostrar molestia pero el mismo sabia que en lo mas profundo de su corazón estaba feliz de que Zim no sintiera nada por ella.

-bueno…no exactamente. Zim ve esto como algo real, disfruto mucho estar con la humana Gaz.-el irken explico mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-..entonces?...-las esperanzas de Dib se fueron al suelo.

-es…es raro sabes humano?.-Exclamo el menor con curiosidad.-Zim ve de una manera muy diferente su compañía con Gaz,le gusta estar con ella, le gusta hablarle y hacerla reir,le gusta tomar su mano o que ella le de un abrazo.

-…sabes que es todo eso?.-pregunto Dib tristemente. Se suponía que él le iba a ensenar todo aquello ya mencionado.

-al principio me dio mucho asco y hasta le exclame que no se acerque a mí, pero ella me explico que eso es lo que nosotros los humanos hacen para demostrarse afecto y por ende empecé a dejar que lo hiciéramos.

Dib trago nervioso y asustado, esperando que ella aun no le enseñará lo que es un beso.

-y…ella no a puesto tus labios con los de ella?.-pregunto de forma desapercibida.-oh…que ella toque tu mejilla o frente con sus labios?.

Zim arqueo las cejas confundido.

-de que estas hablando?.

-n-nada.-Dib negó con la cabeza.-…y aprendes nuevo vocabulario con ella?.

-pues si, aprendí a decir Puta madre, maldita sea, mierda, hijos de Perra,puta, zorra,carajo,maldición.-Zim enumera a cada palabra con sus dedos.

-Ay no...-Dib se toco la frente avergonzado.

-pero fuera de eso, me empezó a decir cosas que son muy agradables y me a respondido muchas dudas que tengo de vez en cuando.

Dib abrió los ojos muy intrigado por lo dicho por aquel alien y rapida se inclino en la mesa para verlo más de cerca.

-que...que cosas te dice que te agradan?.-pregunto Dib intrigado.

-me dice alien adorable y mi dulce alien...a veces me llama torpe o patético y no se el por que exactamente, pero me lo dice de manera alegre, pero sin dejar esa conducta oscura que siempre tiene.

-te... Te a dicho que te ama?...-se contrajo rápidamente,¿era hora de arrepentirse?.

El irken de pupilentes azules alzo su mirada a al azabache con lentes puestos y expresó total confusión.

-Que me ama?.-reitero este en forma de pregunta.-osea, que si la humana Gaz me a llegado a decir "te amo"?.

-si. Eso mismo.-dejabo de la mesa,sus dedos jugaban torpemente mientras temblaban. - te lo a dicho?.

-Por lo que recuerde no,nunca me a llegado a decir eso.

Dib suspiro aliviado.

-Y aparte. Eso que significaría?.-Zim preguntó desinteresado.

-...Zim...-Dib levantó la mirada. - que alguien te diga que te ama es la cosa más maravillosa que existe!...

-porque?.

-por qué en ese momento donde una persona que tú quieres igualmente te dice que te ama.-Dib bajo la cabeza con pena.-es por que está dispuesto a cuidarte a ti y a tu corazón a estar contigo siempre, a protegerte cuando estas herido física y emocionalmente,por que significa que quiere que lo abraces, que lo beses, que tengan actos de amor verdadero,que cuides de su corazón... Es la cosa más bonita que cualquier ser humano podría sentir en toda su vida.

-pero,Zim no es un ser humano y aún así quiere a la humana Gaz.

-...Sabes algo Zim?.-Dib cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez.-Gaz no es la unima persona que te quiere mostrar afecto.

-mostrarse afecto?.-Zim preguntó curioso.

-si, eso mismo.-Dib las mejillas de Dib se encendieron.

-bueno...los irkens tenemos diferentes maneras de mostrarnos afecto...pero no solemos hacerlo por que estamos hechos para invadir.

-que curioso, en la tierra nosotros los humanos siempre nos mostramos afecto, entre amigos, parejas, conocidos, familiares.

-Familiares son padres, no?.-pregunto Zim con curiosidad.

-no exactamente, pero están incluidos.

-es raro que digas eso, se me es curioso que digas que los familiares se muestran afecto, pero tu más Alto nunca te demuestra nada.

-...-una fuerte tristeza de adueñó de Dib.-lamentablemente...

-y no tienes otro más Alto que te demuestre afecto?.

-... Tuve...-Un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.-...yo tuve... Una más alta...la llamaba mamá y ella me demostraba afecto y me decía lo mucho que me amaba cada día...

-y que paso con ella?.

-...-Dib cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras lágrimas caían y sollozos se hacía escuchar.

Ante esta reacción, Zim se apartó de la mesa de manera defensiva.

-Humano, estas bien?.

-Zim... Sea como sea que vayan las cosas con mi hermana... Solamente dejame decirte que cada muestra de afecto que ella te dé. Aprovechala al máximo si eso deseas... Pero hay otras personas por ahí, que solamente desean hacer lo mismo, hay personas ahí afuera que desean mostrarte todo el afecto que sienten por ti...pero no pueden...

-de que estas hablando!?.-Zim agitó la cabeza molesto.-por qué estas llorando, por qué actúas así?

-Zim...yo...

-mi dulce alien?.-como odiaba escuchar a su hermana llamándolo así,ella recién había entrado a la cocina.

-Oh!. Hasta que por fin.-Zim exclamó alegremente para levantarse de la silla e ir por ella para abrazarla.

-us...Ustedes dos se...-Dib se limpio sus lágrimas.

-pues si, te dije que nos abrazamos.-Zim le recordó.-que descerebrado eres...

-bueno, es que yo...-fue interrumpido por la pelimorada.

-no importa,no me interesa. Adiós Dib.-y tomándose de la mano, tanto Zim como Gaz se fueron.

-a dónde Iremos exactamente?.

-ya verás. Esta vez,me aseguraré de que la pasaremos genial juntos.

Pero era obvio que Dib no iba a quedarse atrás obviamente,después de que ellos hayan salido aquellos dos,espero unos minutos y después salió de aquel salón,para seguirlos,de manera sigilosa.

Esa noche estaría llena de sorpresas.

CONTINUARÁ.

_SE VIENE EL ZAGR AAAAHH❤️_


	4. saliendo con Gaz

Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba siendo iluminado por las luces de carnaval, las estrellas decoraban el cielo le brindaban más Luz a ese lugar.

Zim aún tomaba a Gaz de su mano, se veía algo incómodo y sumamente asustado por la cantidad de suciedad y ruidos extraños que habían, jamás había disfrutado estar alrededor de seres que se le eran desconocidos.

-que vamos a hacer aquí?.-pregunto Zim acelerando el paso y apegandose más a Gaz.

-vamos a divertirnos.-Gaz le exclamó y se puso frente a un pequeño puesto de palomitas.-saladas por favor.

-como usted diga señorita.-el hombre que la atendió dijo cortésmente miéntras servía sus palomitas en aquel tazon blanco y rojo.-disfrute.

-gracias.-ella dijo para luego retirarse mientras comía su refrigerio.

-que es eso?.-Zim señalaba aquellas golosinas con forma de florecillas con toques amarillos.

-son palomitas,una cosa que nosotros los humanos comemos.-Gaz explicó mientras masquicaba.-quieres?.

-No gracias, la comida humana no está bienvenida en mi interior.-este explico asqueado.-aparte se ve asqueroso.

-Bueno, hay alguna cosa que tú puedas comer?.-pregunto Gaz de manera burlona.

-no creo.-Zim miraba hacia diferentes direcciones.

Por otro lado, detrás de los arbustos, el azabache se encontraba espiandolos detenidamente, escuchando toda su conversación gracias a un micrófono que le pudo poner a Zim cuando este no lo estaba viendo durante sus antiguas peleas, cada diálogo entre ellos dos le causaba una fuerte rabia y por el hecho de que Gaz actuaba como si lo hubiera querido siempre, este tenía unas ganas de salir y reclamar el amor del irken, deseaba ser él el que se encontraba con Zim en ese carnaval, pasándola de maravilla y contando las estrellas juntos.

Pero no fue hasta que escucho a Gaz preguntar las cosas que podía comer esa noche y Dib recordó que aquella golosina que Zim tanto disfrutaba comer.

Desvío la mirada a un puesto de golosinas que estaba junto a él y cerca del Alien y la Gótica,una idea vino a su mente.

-bueno, en Irk hay una especie de Golosina que es un polvo ácido que viene con una gomita en forma de paleta,con esta recoges un poquito de polvo y lo comes.

-oh te refieres al Fun Dip?.-Gaz preguntó con curiosidad.

-así le dicen aquí?. Pues si mi mente no le falla creo que si es es-y en ese momento Zim sintió como una puntanse roca golpean la parte de atrás de su cabeza.-auch!. Pero que!?.-se dio la vuelta viendo hacia abajo y vio que era una piña de árbol.-quién se atreve a!?... Eh?

Justamente de donde le habían tirado aquella piña, había un pequeño puesto de dulces y uno en partícula tenía de esos empaques tan conocidos para el.

-Zim?.-Pregunto Gaz confundida por su reacción.-que paso? Quien te tiro eso?.

-Mira Humana. De estos dulces son los que te hablo! .-Zim le mostró un empaque de Fun Dip color morado.

-Perfecto!.-Dib exclamó desde su escondite, le habia dado a su amado algo que El deseaba y sabía que difrutaria, tras años de estar espiando y conociendo más al irken,aprendió muchas cosas de este, desde su interés por leer el periódico humano hasta su gusto por las golosinas y cosas que fueran dulces principalmente, aunque no estuviera con él, quería que fuera feliz, por que él estaba seguro de que Gaz no sabía absolutamente nada de él y solamente lo iba a tratar como a cualquiera.

-muy bien, ya tenemos nuestros bocadillos, ahora aquí es donde empieza la diversión.-La pelimorada le aseguro.

-a qué te propones?.-pregunto Zim esperando Que nada sucediera en ese ruidoso y asqueroso carnaval.

-sígueme.-Gaz llevó un puñado de palomitas a su boca y emprendió su camino fuera de aquel carnaval.-Dime Zim,tu también odias la humanidad, cierto?.

-tu me conoces perfectamente humana.-afirmo el irken miéntras sumergía aquella paletita de goma a su polvo ácido.

-bueno, pues esto lo vas a disfrutar como nunca lo as disfrutado.

Zim no sabía si sonreír y acceder a lo que proponía la chica, ya que viene podía ser algo que el irken disfrutaría, nada valdría la pena si Dib no los estaba viendo y este no mostraba sus característicos celos que a Zim tanto le gustaban. En sí, ¿como es que las citas que este tenía con Gaz se habían vuelto tan dependientes?. Este realmente preferiría estar solo creando nuevos planes que salir a solas con ella, ya que su plan todo este tiempo era simplemente causarle celos a su enemigo, puesto que amaba ver como este demostraba interés por el,al final al cabo ese era el propósito de Zim, ganar la atención de Dib.

¡Por supuesto que disfrutaba estar con Gaz!. La pelimorada se había vuelto una compañera muy divertida y confidencial para Zim, pero si se trataba de quererla como algo más, Zim estaría diciendo una sucia y cruel verdad, puesto que todas esas veces que se abrazaban que se demostraban quererse, se tomaban de la mano y se decían cosas amorosas eran realmente actos de Zim para ver como reaccionaba el azabache adicto a lo paranormal.

Todo aquello que hacía con Gaz realmente era un reflejo de lo que quería hacer con Dib.

Quería abrazar a Dib.

Quería tomar la mano de Dib.

Quería decirle cosas como las que Gaz le decía a Dib.

_Quería besar a Dib._

Pero por el momento nada de eso sería posible, Dib estaba en casa(oh al menos eso pensaba) y el estába con Gaz en esta cita, tendría que soportar no ver y sentir el afecto de Dib esa noche.

Aunque por otro lado, el aún sentía confusión por la reacción de este cuando este preguntó quien era su amo el cual el conocía como "mamá". Tal vez Gaz si sabía quién era esta persona ta. Extraña que alguna vez formó parte de La vida del de la garbandina negra.

Gaz tomaba a Zim de su brazo para guiarlo hacia el lugar donde iban a ir, se iban alejando de ese carnaval y se iban directamente al bosque, subiendo una pequeña colina,Dib los seguía escondiéndose entre los arbustos procurando que nada de lo que temía pasara.

-que planea hacer esa mocosa?.-se preguntó Dib molesto.

-Oye Zim. Te as dado cuenta que nadie sabe que eres un alien?.-Gaz dijo de manera divertida.-Creo que eso nos puede beneficiar en muchas cosas.

-como cuáles exactamente?.-Zim preguntó con intriga.

-ves a esas dos?.-Gaz señaló a dos chicas que estaban ahí junto a las colinas, sobre una pequeña manta y una canasta con algunos bocadillos,ellas reian y revisaban sus celulares mientras reía.

-las dos larvas humanas con rostros estúpidos?. Si, las veo perfectamente.

-Pues tengo una idea.-Gaz sonrió con malicia.

[...]

-y me dijo que solo los chicos populares irán a su fiesta. Osea, por que su mimoso novio lo pidió!.-la chica pelirroja le mostró a la morena una conversación de su teléfono.

-no inventes! . Esos dos son como Justin y Selena,de verdad tienen que terminar de una vez con toda su relación, no les trae bien a ninguno de los dos.

-espera... Escuchaste eso?.-la pelirroja la detuvo y ambas se quedaron quietas, mirando aquel arbusto detrás de ellas el cual se movía rápidamente.-creo que hay algo ahí adentro.

-De seguro es un mapache.-comento la morena.

-no hay mapaches por aquí y es demasiado ruido para que sea una simple ardilla.-explico la pelirroja.

Y de aquel arbusto, aquel Alien de ojos magenta salió gritando locamente y ponía una pose de ataque, ambas jovencitas gritaron desesperadas y horrorizadas, fue tal fuerte el susto que les dio ver una cosa tan horrible que salieron corriendo lejos de ahí, dejando la manta, la canasta y alguna que otra de sus pertenecias.

Una ves que se fueron, Gaz salió de su escondite con una mirada graciosa y victoriosa.

-que estúpidas se vieron,gritaban como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo.-Gaz exclamó mientras se sentaba en aquella manta y sacaba su consola de videojuegos.

-estas atreviendote a decir que Zim es feo?.-Zim pregunto un poco molesto por el comentario de la pelimorada.

-No. Tu no, tu si te vez adorable.-Gaz dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a jugar en su consola.

Dib gruñó y apretó las ramas del pequeño arbusto en el cual estaba el escondido.

-que tal si le damos un nivel cada uno y así te veo fallar fatídicamente y me burló de tu fracaso.-Gaz propuso con su voz cínica y fría.

-como desees humana Gaz. Pero Zim no se deja ganar por nada ni nadie.-Exclamo el con orgullo.

-si, tanto así que perdiste tres rondas seguidas en el árcade ese día.-Gaz arqueo las cejas con un tono sarcástico, pero aún miraba atenta a la pantalla de su consola.

-Ah!. Eh!. Eso era por que la luz de la pantalla me distraía!.-se escuso el Alien.

-aja. Si claro.-Gaz respondió ahora más interesada en su juego y Zim rápidamente se acurrucó a su lado y la vio jugar con curiosidad.

Minutos después Gaz recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zim y suspiro relajada.

-Me gusta cuanto me miras jugar videojuegos. Tus ojos se ven muy curiosos y atentos... Me da... Me da mucha ternura.-se notaba que a ella le costaba decir esas palabras tan cursis.

-Supongo que debo agradecer.-Zim respondió desviando la mirada algo incómodo.-¿Por qué Dib jamás me dice esas cosas tan lindas?.-penso él.

Dib se puso un poco en alerta al ver esa acción venir de la peli-morada,sabía que debía ver venir algún disgusto por parte de la menor.

-¿Que rayos estás haciendo?...-Susurro enojado.

-y ahora falta el golpe kombo de karate y...-un sonido de victoria salió del videojuego de la consola.-Gane!

-Vaya. Zim esta sorprendido de lo fácil que esto es para ti...

-para mi esto apenas es el nivel uno. Si te soy sincera, es la décima octava vez que juego este juego y no e perdido ni un solo nivel.-ella le pasó la consola a Zim.

-cuanto entrenamiento...-Zim se imagino todo aquello dicho por la gotica.

-Si. Así es. Ten tu turno.

-Zim realmente no desea jugar con esa computadora en miniatura.-explico el irken mientras se la devolvía a su compañera.-pero tengo una pequeña duda y tiene que ver con tu hermano.

-Pues dímelo. Cuál es tu duda?.-pregunto Gaz decidió pasar el siguiente nivel.

-veras humana Gaz...antes de que llegaras para que nos fuéramos,me quede hablando con Dib.

-y dejame adivinar, se puso de dramático a decir que eras un alien frente a papá e hizo el ridículo?.-Gaz preguntó concentrada en su videojuego.

-No. En realidad empezamos a hablar de manera a calmada y tranquila...Hasta que mencióno a su antigua jefa a la cual llama por Mamá.

-...-Gaz apretó abruptamente el botón de pausa y sus ojos se abrieron con un doloroso recuerdo.

Dib abrió los ojos como platos y estos empezaron a brillar, recordando que se había mostrado débil ante su amado irken hace tiempo atrás.

-y le pregunté quién era esa tal mamá pero no me respondió y empezó a llorar desesperado...tal vez tu si sabes de quien estaba hablando. ¿Quién es esa tal mamá?

-...-cerro de golpe su consola y bajo la mirada dejando ir un suspiro.-ni importa cuantos años pase o que tan grande sea. Aun le duele su ida.

-la ida de quien?. De su jefa llamada Mamá?.

-Verás Zim. Nosotros los humanos nacemos a través de personas y de los humanos femeninos salen las largas bebes.-ella trato de hablar en el idioma que él irken tenía.

-y eso como se hace?.

-normalmente pasa cuando dos seres mezclan sus ADNs en un solo cuerpo.-Explico Gaz.

-algo así como se crean los irkens entonces.-Zim sonrió alegre al saber sobre su descubrimiento.

-verás...esa persona que me dio la vida a mi y a mi hermano es a quien conocíamos como mamá y en los primeros 5 años de Vida a Dib,fuimos una familia feliz y muy unida,bueno,papá nos seguía tratando como siempre nos a tratado, pero con mamá.-ella sonrio ligeramente.-apenas y puedo recordarla pero yo se que con Mamá lo era todo para él, era su mejor amiga y le dio todo el amor que podía tener una mujer, era la única que lo apoyaba y quería con todas sos cosas adictas a lo paranormal...pero ella murió cuando Dib apenas tenía 5 años y desde ese día nuestra familia no volvió a ser la misma...-bajo su cabeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.-Y por eso Dib sufre cada vez que la mencionamos... Por que la extraña,por que desde que se fue,jamás se sintió amado y sigue buscando a quien amar y quien lo podría amar.

-...entonces Dib odia a su jefe?.

-no lo odia, realmente le duele que papá jamás tuviera tiempo para él y que siempre le demuestre odio y Decepción...a veces solo desea tener una familia feliz.-ma chica miró hacia las estrellas junto con Zim, volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-...una femilia?.-Pregunr Zim co. Curiosidad.

-No. Una familia.-Gaz se volteo a verlo a los ojos y lentamente tomó sus manos con cuidado y suavidad.-Una familia. Que dos seres se amén y entre su ADN crean a sus bebés y los tienen como sus pequeños hijos y todos se aman y se quieren mutuamente.

Zim bajo su mirada y vio como sus manos y las de Gaz de entrelazan, sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de verde muy oscuro.

-Y.. Y Zim con quien podría tener una familia?.-Tal vez con el azabache que tanto deseaba ver ahora mismo.

-Pues...sabes que te quiero,no?.-Gaz hablo increíblemente con dulzura en su voz y su ma o paso por el rostro del irken, acariciando su mejilla.

-Zim sabe que Gaz si lo aprecia P-pero.-y fue Interrumpido por Gaz, quien acercó su rostro a su pecho.

-te imaginas a nosotros dos teniendo una familia?...ya sea un bebe irken o un bebe humano?. Nos queremos mucho por lo que tener un hijo no seria tan mala idea..

-Pero Gaz...Zim no...

-si, si lo se. Eres un alien y yo una humana. Crean un niño podría ser imposible...Hasta peligroso...pero crear o adoptar uno no cuesta nada. Seríamos una familia muy peculiar...

-y que pasara con Dib-cosa?

-sabes?. A diferencia de Dib. Yo si te quiero Zim.-Ella dijo dulcemente. Muy raro en su persona.

-de verdad?.-pregunto Zim curiosamente.

-aja..-Gaz dijo con sutileza.

-Espera un momento...esto no puede terminar así. - penso para si mismo, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y su rostro,comenzaba a mostrar una expresión de valentía,los celos lo estaban transformando en un Dib totalmente diferente.-no dejaré que ella me gane a MI Zim.

-entonces...Tu me amas?.-Zim abrió los ojos como platos.

-...Pues...Es posible que s-

Dib se dió la vuelta listo para encarar a Gaz,pero esa escena lo había dejado petrificado,la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza de una mala manera.

-¿¡Estás segura de eso querida hermanita!?.-grito lleno de furia mientras se acercaba de manera lenta y fría a aquellos dos.

Zim sonrió cuando vio a Dib salir...y que estaba sintie do celos como nunca antes.

-Dib?!.-pregunto Gaz curiosamente.-Q-que estás haciendo aquí?!.

-...nos espiabas!?.-pregunto Zim molesto.

Ahí fue donde la mente de Dib quedó en blanco,no debió dejar que su corazón actuará antes que su mente,ahora mismo su mirada valía oro puro, por que se dio cuenta de que estuvo por revelar lo que realmente sentía por Zim,con ese simple reclamo al salir de aquel arbusto había dado un vistazo a lo que eran sus celos, Literalmente habia demostrado que detestaba ver a Gaz con el Irken.

¿Que se supone que debería hacer ahora?. ¿Fingir qué no siente nada o por fin admitir lo que para ya todos era obvio?.

No. Zim no podía saberlo, no ahora.

-Eh...Si!,los estuve espiando!.-el azabache exclamo de forma demandante y se acercó a su hermana.-no puedo dejar que mi hermana esté con una criatura tan horrible y fea como tu!

-nadie le dice así a Zim!.-el irken reaccionó negativamente ante ese comentario.-Calla tu sucia boca!

-yo solo te digo como lo que eres!. Vámonos Gaz.-El azabache la agarro del brazo y empezó a caminar lejos,pero la peli morada se escapo de su agarre bruscamente.

-Claro que no!. Quien te crees para mandarme a irme o a quedarme!?.-replico Gaz con mucha ira y rabia hacia Dib.

-quién me creó?. Tu hermano mayor!.-se señaló a él mismo para darse énfasis.

-esta es mi vida!,nada de lo que yo hago es de tu incumbencia!.-Gaz lo señaló con ira y repulsión.-por qué mierda me acosas a mi y a Zim!?

El irken miraba con impotencia aquella pelea que se formaba entre los dos hermanos Membrana,ers la prima vez que los veía comportarse con esa cantidad de violencia.

-eso tampoco te incumbe Gaz!.-este la agarro bruscamente del brazo, incrustando sus uñas entre su piel pálida.-para que te quede claro, Zim es MI enemigo!,MI rival!,solo yo puedo acercarme a él.

-Oh maldición Dib!.-Gaz grito furiosa, mostrando sus ojos ámbar.-Yo y Zim estamos conformes saliendo juntos y lo hare todas las veces que me de la regalada Gana!

-YA BASTA!

Ambos hermanos se distrajeron de su discusión y miraron sorprendidos a Zim, quien se mostró muy molesto y serio.

-Dejen sus estúpidas y ridículas peleas! ¡Si asi van a pedir la atención de Zim! Pues prefiere quedarse con ninguno!.-exclamo este con los brazos cruzados, ganando la atención tanto de la pelimorada como del azabache con lentes, dejo ir un profundo respiro y se limpio su traje de invasor.-ahora si me disculpan, es hora de irme de aquí, Gir me está esperando para ver el show del mono enojado.

-Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo.-Gaz reclamo algo tristemente.

-Humana Gaz, agradezco mucho esta cita que me has dado.-le dijo de manera elegante.-pero el ambiente que emos adquirido ya no es de mi comodidad. Así que me iré. Nos veremos luego, está bien?.

-Mmm.-la gótica se cruzó de brazos y haciendo pucheros.-esta bien…

-buenas noches Gaz.-y seguido de eso volteo a ver a Dib con odio.-nos vemos maldito humano asqueroso.

Y así, el irken se retiró a ahí, dejando a ambos hermanos solos y muy humillados por su derrota, con las miradas desviadas que solamente reflejaban ira y repulsión de parte del otro.

-aparentemente tenemos "Prohibido" pelear públicamente, pero eso no significa que dejare de salir con Zim.-Gaz miro a su hermano mayor con odio.

-callate mocosa. Es la ultima vez que te advierto.-Dib la tomo del brazo.-Alejate. De . Zim….

-por que mierda te interesa tanto que ande con el?.-Le reclamo otra vez.

Y de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta, nada más vio como su hermano bajaba la cabeza y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, ella arqueo una ceja con confusión.

-que sucede contigo?.-pregunto ella fríamente.

-N-nada…-respondió nervioso.

-algo ocultas Dib…-ella empezó a alejarse.-y yo voy a averiguar que es…

-no puedes irte sin mi…vivimos juntos recuerdas?

-púdrete….

[…]

Zim abrió la puerta de su guarida, una vez ahí adentro, aquella maquina se encargó de quitarle su peluca y lentes de contacto azules. El irken tenia una mirada muy pensativa sobre lo que había sucedido con los dos hermanos hace minutos atrás.

¿Se…se estaban peleando por el?, acaso provocarle celos a Dib no era la mejor opción, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Paso por la sala, encontrando a su ayudante robot tirado sobre el sofa, mirando atentamente a la pantalla de la televisión mientras comía de una torre de panqueques cubiertas de miel y mantequilla, saco aquella golosina que tanto le gustaba y se sentó al lado de Gir.

-Que ves?.-pregunto Zim mientras se llevaba aquella paleta de goma a su boca.

-el show del mono enojón.-comento Gir tranquilamente mientras masticaba de sus panqueques.

-ese mono.-respondió Zim con una pequeña carcajada.

-yep,es increíble.-Gir respondió.-y como le fue en su cita con la hermana de Mary?.

-…Uff.-suspiro cansado.-que te puedo decir?.

-mmm.-Gir puso una cara algo curiosa.-tal vez me podría decir cómo se sintió que Gaz le haya dicho que quería tener una familia con usted y que trato de besarlo y de la nada llego Mary a reclamarlo y ellos casi se pelean por usted?.

Al terminar su dialogo, miro el rostro delo que el veía como una figura fraternal y noto com sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y que no cabía la sorpresa y la estupefacción.

-como…como es que lo sabes?.-pregunto algo asustado.

-…no lo se.-Gir respondio con una tierna sonrisa.-solamente lo vi en la televisión...hacemos pollo con sal?

-…-Zim se recostó contra el sofa.-Fue muy rara la sensación, digo, si. Yo empecé a salir con la humana Gaz porque me gustaba ver los celos de Dib-cosa, pero luego empecé a disfrutar el estar con Gaz..pero ahora ya no es lo mismo.

-que siente cuando esta con Gaz?.-pregunto Gir echándole crema batida a sus panqueques.

-…es agradable…pero no lo disfruto como debería...yo quiero disfrutarlo, pero con Dib. Todo lo que hago con Gaz lo quiero hacer pero con Dib.

-y no sabe por que es asi?.-Gir se encontraba poniéndole fresas a su torre de panqueques.

-…no. Solo se que realmente quiero estar con Dib.-llevo su mano a su barbilla.

-entonces usted lo que desea es salir con Mary, tomar su mano, hacerlo sonreír y quiere besarlo y tener una familia con este.-Gir le aseguro.-usted solamente anda con Gaz por que es la mejor manera para estar cerca de el.

-..no, yo también quiero a la humana morada y me gusta mucho sus muestras de afecto.-Zim afirmo ya algo confundido.-pero quiero estar mas con Dib-cos…quiero que el sea quien sale con Zim…el quiere saber mas de esto que se llama amor.

-pues entonces tenga la familia que tanto desea amo!.-y seguido de eso, Gir empezó a mesclar sus panqueques hasta que quedaran como una masa babosa y viscosa y de inmediato se lo metió a su boca de un solo bocado.

el irken quedo algo pensativo por aquellas palabras dichas por Gir, hasta que algo paso por su mente, una idea, un plan que lo hizo sonreír para sí.

-Gir!.-miro al robot cubierto de crema batida y miel de maple con orgullo.-eres un genio!.-y corrió a su laboratorio.

-oh enserio?.-Pregunto Gir con alegría.-yo pensaba que era un robot.

[...]

Aquel Irken sudaba mientras con aquella máquina sellaba aquella pequeña capsula, solamente le faltaba eso y agregar todos los químicos y demás células para empezar.

-Vamos!, Vamos!.-exclamaba el irken tratando de ir más rápido con su soldadura.-perfecto!.

Seguido de esto, camino donde aquella otra mesa, donde había un pequeño tubo con un líquido siendo calentado por una vela, estaba ya burbujeando, esto lo hizo sonreír fascinado puesto que sigifinaca que ya estaba casi listo, nada más faltaba aquello datos del humano que siempre lo acosaba, miró aquel mechón negro de cabello y lo dejó caer sobre aquel líquido rosado y observó como este se partía en pequeñas partículas, volviendo aquel líquido de color morado.

-mi ADN y el de Dib-cosa...tal como Gaz dijo.-hablo el Irken tomando aquel tubuto y virtiendo el químico en una aguja,la cual rápidamente derramó líquido por la jeringa.

Camino con ella sobre aquella pequeña tazita la cual tenía un grupo de células verdes e inyectó aquel líquido en ellas y así dejó aquellas células dentro de la capsula y seguido de una fuerte respiración, encendió la capsula y esta empezó a crear luz y a dejar ir humo.

En el irken no cabía felicidad de ver como habia culminado su creación, ahora solamente le quedaba esperar a ver como aquello empezaba a formarse hasta quedar como aquello que tanto anhelaba neter con Dib.

Se puso frente a su computadora y empezó a escribir rápida y tormente para ingresar a la información. Faltaban 3 semanas 5 días, 125 horas,20 minutos y 45 segundos para que su creación cobrará vida.

-...mi Mayor creación salió de maravilla.-Zim Sonrió para sí mismo con su mano en el pecho.-ahora solo queda esperar...

-Eh. Amo?.-pregunto aquel entrado por el túnel.

-Gir!.-Zim lo regaño y rápidamente apago todas las luces, boto rápidamente los químicos y jeringa al suelo, escondió aquella capsula con una manta blanca y se paro frente a esta de manera defensiva.-que haces aquí!?. Te dije que no entraras!. Esto es privado.

-Mary vino a verlo...dice que nesecita de su ayuda.

CONTINÚARA.


	5. saliendo con Dib

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por su ayudante robot,volteo a ver a aquella capsula cubierta por una manta, procurando que estuviera bien cubierta y que no se pudiera notar nada.

-Em.-Zim respiro profundamente.-esta bien.

-Zim!.-Grito Dib desde ahí afuera.-se que posiblemente estamos en muy malos términos y nos odiamos mutuamente, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Quedate ahí sucio humano.-Zim ordeno y subió hasta el elevador de su guarida y fue al piso de arriba.

[...]

-que haces aquí?.-pregunto Zim un tanto molesto por la precensia del azabache frente a su casa.

-lamento venir aquí luego de lo que pasó ahí afuera con tu cita con mi hermana.-Dib se quito sus lentes y limpio los lentes.-pero...realmente nesecita venir a disculparme por mi idiotes.

-Estas segura de que estas bien humano?. No te comiste un Waffle en mal estado que te daño las células cerebrales?,tu jamas as venido a disculparte con Zim.-cuestiono el irken con dudas.

-escucha, si?.-Dib pidió amablemente.-Gaz esta furiosa conmigo y creo que la única manera de arreglar las cosas es si vengo a disculparme. Lo que pasa es que Yo me equivoque...y espero que aya alguna forma de enmendarlo.

Zim miro con curiosidad al Humano que conocía como su enemigo pero que el mismo sabía que el deseaba algo mucho más fuerte y se quedó pensando en aquella piedad que pedía este. Prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo un favor y trabajó gratis...algo que debería aprovechar al máximo y que ya sabia como hacerlo.

Él y Gaz estaban saliendo últimamente como si de una pareja se tratase, se abrazaban y mostraban cariño de una manera muy real y Zim, pese disfrutaba su tiempo con la pelimorada,realmente no deseaba hacerlo con ella, todo eso que hacían lo quería pero con Dib y ahora tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero era claro que no iba a pedírselo de la manera que deseaba, Dib se negaría completamente. Tenía que decir una mentira sucia que sirviera como carnada.

-bueno. Ya que me estas rogando por clemencia y te vez muy nesecitada, yo e decidido consedertela al pedirte un favor muy importante.

-y que cosa deseas?.-pregunto Dib con intriga.

-...-penso bien la mentira que estaba por decir.-Veras, Zim se está preparando para una nueva cita que tendrá con la humana Gaz... Y creo que tu al ser la persona más cercana a ella, me puede decir y guiar a lo que debo decir y hacer, así que por que no simulamos una cita y así me entrenó para la próxima?.

Dib abrió los ojos sorprendidos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo... Perfecto, mordió el cebo.

-Bueno..emm...yo...supongo que esta bien...-sonrio nervioso.-que nesecitas que haga exactamente?.

-Bien. Sigueme iremos a mi cuarto de simulación.-Zim le dio entrada a su guarida y este lo siguió.

Lo que Zim no sabia es que al igual que Dib, también había mordido el cebo de la mentira de este, realmente había ido por voluntad propia.

Una vez dentro de la guarida del irken, el humano miro hacia todas las direcciones y partes de esta con una mirada curiosa y sonrojada, mientras que Zim estaba concentrado en su camino, ambos se fueron por el elevador en el basurero y llegaron al laboratorio.

-Wow…ya había olvidado como se veía este lugar.-los ojos de Dib irradiaban luz de alegría.

-dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con mi próxima cita con la humana Gaz, no?.-Zim pregunto de nuevo asegurándose.

-si,que deseas que haga?. Te digo sus secretos?, sus gustos?.-le ofreció Dib.

-No, quiero que me ayudes a ensayar para ello, por lo que necesito que tomes el lugar de Gaz.-le explico el irken.-vamos a hacer lo que ustedes los humanos conocen como actuar, como yo hago actuando como una sucia larva humana cuando estoy afuera.

-Oh.-Dib salto emocionado.-tu quieres que actúe como Gaz?.

-correcto Dib-cosa.-asintió el irken mientras iba a aquella puerta la cual tenía escrito frente a esta "cuarto de simulación".

-mmm.-Dib se sobo el brazo izquierdo y desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas y una traviesa sonrisa por lo que le pedía su enemigo.-creo que ya se que puedo hacer.-de su chaqueta negra saco unos pequeños tubos cilíndricos y de colores negros y grises.-fue buena idea robarle esto a Gaz.

-Computadora!-grito Zim con euforia.

-seeee?.-pregunto la máquina de manera pesada y arrogante.

-necesito que comiences un nuevo programa de simulación para que yo ensaye mi siguiente cita con la humana Gaz!,llamémoslo…el programa Dib!.

-eeehh…porque llamarlo así si el entrenamiento es para la humana conocida como Gaz?.-pregunto aburrido.

-eeh,no te incumbe!.-exclamo Zim sin mostrarle interés al tema.

-argh!. De acuerdo!.-empezó a escribir en la pantalla un código rápido y a cargar el mapa de la simulación.-como desea que se vea el mapa del programa Dib?.

-No lo había pensado antes.-Zim llevo su barbilla a su mejilla.-oye humano!, ven para aca, necesito tu estúpida ayuda.

-así esta bien?.-pregunto Dib dándose la vuelta para encarar al alíen y este quedo perplejo al ver que Dib ahora tenia puesto lápiz labial negro en sus labios, y pintura decorando sus ojos, dándole un toque gótico como Gaz, a decir verdad, era como ver a Gaz en una versión masculina pero sin rimen.

-que le paso a tu asquerosa cara?.-pregunto Zim asustado y algo sorprendido.

-solamente use el maquillaje que le robe a mi hermana, me pediste que actuar como Gaz y creí que pintarme seria buena idea. Te gusta?.-pregunto Dib relajado.-creo que muestra mi verdadero yo…

-….creo que nos basta para que actúes como tu hermana.-Zim alzo los hombros.

-de acuerdo.-el azabache ahora con maquillaje dio una palmada rápida y unió sus manos, listo para el ensayo.-que quieres que haga.

-dime, es para el programa de simulación.-Zim miro la pantalla de su computadora.-que clase de lugar crees que a Gazlene le gustaría para una cita?.

-bueno…-Dib desvió la mirada con una tímida sonrisa.-Oh!,ya se!. Que tal en un auto destruido y dañado en la punta de un precipicio, donde el cielo este super amplio y es iluminado por incontables estrellas y su madre la luna, iluminando toda aquella ciudad invadido por la noche y no se puede escuchar mas que los sonidos de la noche.

-analizando petición.-la computadora exclamo.-creando mundo, generando terreno…esto puede tomar un rato.

-vaya…eres muy detallista Dib-cosa.-Zim arqueo la ceja sorprendido.

-oh,jeje,gracias.-bajo la mirada.

(…)

-esto…esto es increíble.-dijo Dib maravillado mientras se sentaba en la pata de aquel auto dañado y oxidado y veía aquel cielo que tanto adoraba.

-las simulaciones de la tecnología siempre han sido increíbles, no te sorprendas, podemos hacer mas que esto.-Zim le hablo relajado.

-muy bien. Empezamos?.-Dib dijo saltando un poco de la emoción y la presión del momento.

-esta bien.-Zim aclaro su garganta y se recostó sobre la tapa de aquel auto.-vaya noche esta…no es asi Gaz?.

-emm…-Dib aclaro su garganta y dio un fuerte respiro.-si…es maravillosa. Siempre he pensado que solamente soy una pequeña y miserable hormiga rodeada de mugrientos insectos que deberían arder en el infierno a comparación de este gran mundo donde nosotros vivimos.

-…wow.-Zim lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.-lo haces muy bien…eh digo-ejem. Si, para ustedes este mundo es grande, pero esto que veo en el cielo es solo un 0000.1 por cierto de lo que yo e visto en mi vida como invasor. Créeme que hay mas que simples estrellas y una luna. Es todo un reino de seres cósmicos.

-Dib siempre pasa viendo el cielo durante la noche como todo un idiota, hay veces donde tengo que subir al techo para cubrirlo con una manta.-Dib dijo tratando de entrar en el papel de su hermana.

-pues no le quito razón, tu no sueles ver las estrellas aquí sola?.-pregunto Zim con curiosidad.-por que yo e explorado lugares inimaginables para la mente de estos humanos asquerosos.

-y lo as explorado todo tu solo?.-Dib lo miro con curiosidad.-si fuese asi,Dib te tendri…-se silencio por un momento.-No…yo soy Dib…yo te tendría mucha envidia.

-…-Zim lo miro con atrevimiento por no quedarse en su personaje, pero de cierta manera, lo prefería muchísimo mas asi.-asi es humano, Zim a estado años de luz lejos de este planeta visitando por todos lados, tratando de hacer algo para enorgullecer a sus mas Altos, para que ellos lo aprecien mas.-este se levanto de aquella tapa y se quedó sentado mirando a la luna.-pero parece que ellos siempre están decepcionados de mi. Cuando yo solo deseo su aprobación y orgullo.

Dib lo miro con curiosidad y sus ojos se iluminaban ante su amado Irken, más enamorado no podía estar.

-vaya.-Dib dejo ir una sonrisa.-yo pensé que era el único que buscaba cariño de su líder.

-de que hablas ,no que me habías dicho que tu "mama" te-fue interrumpido por el humano.

-desde que mama falleció…yo no volví a sentir cariño de parte de nadie, Zim.-ese confeso.-para Gaz no soy nada mas que un estorbo en su vida…y para papa.-suspiro cansado.-papa jamás respeto lo que hago y nunca me a demostrado nada, ni cariño ni afecto por mi, solo lo decepciono.

-eso es triste.-Zim comento mirando hacia el cielo.

-por eso te admiro Zim, eres fuerte a pesar de estar solo, no necesitas amor en tu vida para ser feliz. Por otro lado, yo estoy tan solo que busco confort y amor con alguien que pueda llenar el vacío que mama me dejo después de que murió.

-…y con quien lo as buscado?...

Dib ya no respondió, simplemente bajo su cabeza sumamente avergonzado y tratando de ocultar sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-m-mejor te ayudo con esto no?.-pregunto Tratando de recuperarse.-dime…que le dirías a Gaz si estuvieran aquí juntos?.

-de acuerdo.-Zim se acercó a Dib y puso su mano alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo a el,Dib correspondió recostando su cabeza sombre el hombro del contrario.

-eh aquí estoy contigo…Gaz.-tomo una pausa para decir el nombre de la chica, ya que en la punta de su lengua estaba por salir el nombre del azabache con sinceridad y amor.-aquí a mi lado tengo a mi amada humana, ella entregándome su corazón y yo el mío, juntos aquí vemos estrellas y nos juramos estar juntos sin importar que pase…por que an pasado tantos años juntos, creyendo que todo esto era nada mas odio y que nos jurábamos muerte. Pero ahora nosotros solamente nos juramos amor eterno.

-tal vez ambos estábamos cansados de esa tan constante falta de querer. Que decidimos buscar ese amor con alguien que siempre estuvo ahí por nosotros.-Dib dijo…no estaba fingiendo ser Gaz. Esto realmente venia de su corazón.

y Dib tomo la mano que Zim tenia libre y la apretó con fuerza, llamando su atención.

-y creo que por fin la encontramos.-Zim termino su frase.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza, ambos tenían el corazón latiendo a mil, Dib con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y Zim de verde oscuro.

Estaban tan cerca el uno con el otro…

Sus respiraciones chocaban, sus ojos estaban centrados en los del otro.

Zim agradecía que por fin se encontraba haciendo estas cosas, no con Gas sino con quien realmente le gustaba.

Zim uso la mano que tenía en la espalda de Dib para acercarlo más a sus labios y Dib poso ambas manos sobre las mejillas del irken y lentamente se hacer a el, mientras que ambos cerraban sus ojos, listos para darse un beso.

Su primer beso.


	6. durmiendo con la gotica

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, faltaba poco para que sus labios se unieran y formaran ese primer beso, tenían sus ojos cerrados, esperando el tacto del otro…hasta que aquella voz arrogante de aquella rebelde computadora se hizo escuchar.

-El programa Dib, a sido completado.-dijo la computadora, quitando aquel mundo que el cuarto de simulación había creado, quedando todo en completo blanco.

-oh vaya, parece que ya todo a terminado.-Zim se separo del humano y se levantó del suelo.-creo que me sirvió lo suficiente para mi siguiente cita con Gaz.-se empezó a alejar del azabache y salió por la puerta principal.

Dib se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo, mirando triste y muy confundido al irken que lentamente lo abandonaba y se iba de ahí. Reacciono agitando la cabeza y se levanto del suelo para seguirle el paso.

-p-pero, que paso ahí!?.-pregunto el azabache con histeria y tristeza.-ya terminamos todo?

-así es, un buen entrenamiento, muchas gracias humano.-Zim dijo alegremente, ocultando las ganas de gritar que sentía por el haberse quitado de su posible primer beso.

-Zim,que paso ahí!?,estábamos por besarnos y culminar todo con un acto de amor verdadero, me vas a dejar asi?.-Dib reclamo tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar mientras lo seguía.

-…No,no es importante, de todos modos era parte del entremaniento, lo que realmente importa es el futuro beso que tendré con la humana Gaz.-otra sucia mentira de la cual el sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

Dib al escuchar eso quedó perplejo y sintió como una parte pequeña de su corazón se había roto, no pudo notarlo por el shock en el que estaba, pero su ojo derecho derramo una pequeña lagrima.

-…me...me alegra haberte sido de ayuda.-Dib comento de manera insufrible.

Al escuchar su dolida y decepcionada Voz, las antenas de Zim se levantaron y volteo a verlo, sintiéndose mal por lo recién ocurrido, dándose cuenta de que tal vez debió ignorar esa computadora y seguir para estar con el.

Tal vez provocarlo y tenerlo a su lado mientras fingía ser feliz con Gaz no era tan buena idea.

Tal vez debía ser feliz pero con el.

Su sonrisa de orgullo se apago y ahora mostraba una sonrisa algo penosa, quería decir algo, pero cuando menos lo espero, se dio cuenta de que habían quedado frente a la abierta puerta de entrada de la guarida del alien.

-bueno…supongo que hasta aquí llegamos.-Zim desvió la mirada tratando de no verse débil.

-si…hasta aquí.-Dib sonrió débilmente, mientras sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Zim lo miro rápidamente y enseguida puso un rostro serio.

-que nada de esto te haga pensar que estamos en paz sucio humano asqueroso, seguimos siendo enemigos, esto era solo un favor para Gaz.-Zim hablo firmemente.

-si,eso ya lo se…-Dib respondió fríamente.-tampoco es que quiero que estemos juntos…

Los ojos magenta de Zim lo culminaron con la mirada y agarro su brazo bruscamente

-pues entonces si tanto detestas estar a mi lado, vete!.-y con un molesto grito, Zim empujo a Dib afuera con tanta fuerza que lo tiro al suelo y de un solo cerró la puerta en su rostro.

Dib gruño molesto y se levantó del suelo limpiándose el polvo y miro en dirección de la casa.

-bien!. Me alegra que mi deuda acabe ya, por qué no volveré aquí a no ser que sea para exponerte frente a todo el mundo!.-y lentamente se fue de ahí y entre más lejos estaba, más rápido rompía a llorar mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.-porque…dime en que estoy fallando?, porque no puedo ser feliz contigo

"que tiene Gaz que yo no tengo"?.

(…)

El cielo estaba siendo iluminado por la madre luna y sus hijas las estrellas, el viento era frio y los sonidos de la noche le causaba mas tranquilidad al pequeño irken de ojos Magenta, quien se encontraba en el techo de la casa de la familia Membrana, pensando profundamente en la pelea que ambos hermanos tuvieron antes y en aquella simulación que tuvo con Dib anteriormente.

¿Que eran todas estas emociones que sentía? ¿Que sentía por ambos humanos?

¿Era la misma emoción?, ¿El mismo deseo?

¿Quería estar con Gaz realmente? o ¿deseaba con toda su alma estar con él humano que siempre llamó su enemigo?

Ya no sabía que hacer, toda la ciudad estaba dormida y el se encontraba ahí arriba,iba a ver como iba el chico con lentes y se dio cuenta de que este no estaba en su recamara, por lo que decidió irse arriba y pensar un rato mientras ideaba un plan para desahogarse de todas esas emociones,pero no le sirvió de nada, puesto que terminó en el mismo punto de partida.

-Zim de verdad está jodido.-se dijo a sí mismo.

-Obvio que debes estar jodido al decidir quedarte ahí aguantando frío.-una voz femenina llamó su atención.

-eh!?.-Zim pego un salto algo sorprendido por esas palabras,sacó las garras de su Pak y se elevó en el aire,miro hacia todos lados buscando a la chica que había dicho eso, pero no había nadie.

-Tontuelo, asomate por abajo.

El irken obedecio y desde abajo miró como la peli morada veía desde arriba por su ventana.

-Humana Gaz!.-Zim exclamo sorprendido.-que haces despierta?

-realmente.-antes de terminar ella dejó ir un pequeño bostezo.-estaba despierta, pero luego escuche un muy raro ruido que me despertó.

-Oh...lamento interrumpir tus sueños.-el irken dijo incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca.-será mejor que me vaya...

-No,no!.-Gaz lo detuvo.-de lo contrario...Quedate aquí conmigo está noche.

Zim se quedó quieto por un momento,pensando bien en la petición que ella le hacía.

-hablas enserio?.-pregunto incómodo.

-Claro que hablo enserio.-Gaz exclamo relajada.-Dib interrumpió nuestra cita,repongamos un poco de nuestro tiempo perdido.

-Me parece Justo.-Zim asedio y con sus patas metálicas entró por la habitación de la Gótica.

Pero al ya estar tocando el suelo y levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta del hecho de que Gaz no usaba la típica pijama de osito rosado con alas de ángel que usaba antes a sus 9 años. Ahora ella con 15 años, ella vestia con una camisa verde agua sin mangas, mostrando sus desnudos hombros y un short tan corto que parecía ropa imperior.

-...wow...-sus ojos magenta estaban bien abiertos y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de verde oscuro.

-Si. Ya dejé las pillamas de niñas.-Gaz rodó los ojos con molestia-de todos modos detestaba usar esa mierda.

-...me gusta.-Zim Sonrió levemente.

-bueno.-Gaz se tiro sobre su cama como si de un peluche se tratase y una vez ahí, le dio palmaditas al lado vacío que había junto a ella.-ven y dime en qué pensabas?

Zim miró curioso a la pelimorada y asintió para lentamente acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado en aquella cama,el con las piernas cruzadas y ella completamente acostada a su lado.

-esto es muy cómodo.-Zim comentó poniendo su mano sobre el colchón, pero luego Gaz puso su mano sobre esta.

-yo ya estoy cómoda contigo a mi lado.-Gaz dijo relajada.

-bueno...-Zim miró la habitación a su alrededor, todo estaba tan callado, solo escuchaba el frío viento de afuera y los armoniosos grillos y diferentes animales que salían durante la noche.-tienes una guarida muy espaciosa aquí,sobre todo su es para ti solamente.

-Si. Me gusta de esa manera. Pero es divertido recibir a un alien que vino a invadir la tierra.

Zim suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama junto con Gaz, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza miéntras ambos miraban al techo, que tenía pegatinas fosforescentes con formas de rosas, murciélagos y calaberas.

-lindas luces.

-Dib tiene de ellas, pero son puras estrellas.-ella comento desinterada.

-...Oye humana Gaz.-Zim habló algo pensativo.

-qué sucede mi dulce alien?.-Pregunto Gaz raramente calamada mientras aún sostenía su mano.

-que significa unir los labios por primera vez?.

-...oh...-Gaz quedó sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan llamativa por parte del irken.-Porqué preguntas eso?.

-me entro la curiosidad,por que hace un par de horas.-los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de ese momento romántico que tuvo en su falso de entrenamiento.-vi a dos humanos uniendo sus labios y me entro curiosidad saber que fue eso.

-Veraz Zim. A eso se le llama un beso,se da mucho entre seres queridos,puede que beses a tu hermana,a tu tío, a tu mamá. Pero esos besos son en la mejilla, frente o nariz...pero el unir labios que vale oro para las parejas que se aman,son los que se dan en los labios.-la peli morada explicó.

-entonces...para ustedes los humanos, unir labios es una manera de mostrarse afecto,no es así?.

-correcto Zim. ¿Por qué creer que siempre beso su frente o mejilla?. Por qué te quiero mucho.

-...a veces Zim siente que nadie quiere unir labios con él por que a nadie le importa.

-Zim...-Gaz volteo a verlo.-Claro que no!, no eres un inútil. Por supuesto que te quiero, eres muy importante para mí...jamas te lastimaria, me importas demasiado como para abandonarte.

-Dib-cosa jamás demuestra eso.-dijo tristemente.

-Zim.-Gaz lo regaño.-por qué te dejas querer por Dib?.

-es que él-

-No le hagas caso...-Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos con toda sinceridad.-que no entiendes que Dib te odia?. A él no le importa tu bienestar, solo desea lastimarte, verte herido y lastimado. Por que crees que nos espía cuando estamos juntos?. Solo desea verte ser infeliz.

-D-de verdad crees eso?.-Zim dijo dolido mientras creía cada palabra que la chica decía.

-sabes?. A diferencia de Dib. Yo si te quiero Zim.-Ella dijo dulcemente. Muy raro en su persona.

-de verdad?.-pregunto Zim curiosamente.

-aja..-Gaz dijo con sutileza para luego descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del irken y abrazarlo suavemente,dejó ir otro bostezo.-estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

El irken, ya siendo invadido por diferentes emociones, tanto de incomodidad como de alegría, correspondió al cariño de la Gótica,sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el de él, viendo como ella levantaba sus delgadas piernas entre las suyas, parecían una pareja luego de culminar un acto de amor...solo que ellos si tenían ropa.

-aquí tengo a mi lado a mi amada Humana Gaz.-Zim habló mientras acariaba su cabello morado.-ella entregándome su corazón mientras yo le entrego el mío, miramos el cielo juntos, jurandonos amor eterno...

Gaz dejó ir una pequeña sonrisa mientras se aferraba más entre el pecho de su pareja.

-es lindo saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.-Gaz confeso alegremente para luego quedarse dormida ahí mismo junto con Zim.

Este la miró y e seguido ella empezó a solar pequeñas y tranquilas respiraciones, se había quedado totalmente dormida sobre su pecho.

El irken miró por la ventana, donde la luna irradiaba bella luz y volteo a ver a la chica a la cual acarició su cabello morado.

-pero yo solo siento esto por Dib-cosa...-Reclamo débilmente,listo para pasar la noche con aquella chica.


	7. aceptando un rudo amor

**_muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y por darme tanto apoyo!. de verdad. los amo a montones._**

**_saben que?. hoy tendras 5 capitulos nuevos! por su bella presencia y apoyo que me an dado :3._**

_El humano corría por el claro del bosque, se veía muy agitado y asustado de aquello que le seguía, dándose la vuelta para ver si el seguía ahí detrás de el y era cierto, no importaba cuanto corriera, el irken estaba detrás suyo, cada vez más cerca de atraparlo._

_Zim se veía desesperado, como si necesitara de Dib para estar vivo y poder seguir adelante, pero cada vez que parecía que estaba por atraparlo y tomarlo de su muñeca, Dib agarraba as fuerza con sus pies y se alejaba mas que antes._

_-aléjate de mi Zim!.-exclamaba el azabache mientras corría._

_-vuelve sucio humano!. Por favor no te vayas!.-exclamaba Zim en tono de súplica, trato de agarrar al humano de su brazo, pero una vez más, acelero el paso y se fue alejando de su amado._

_-No!. No me puedo quedar contigo!-aclaro mientras corría._

_-Pero…-el irken empezó a ralentizar el paso.-pero por que?._

_-simplemente no puedo, lo siento!_

_-…-se quedo ahí parado, ningún paso más, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.-pero…pero tu me amas no?._

_-por supuesto que si!. Pero…-pero cuando estaba por terminar su frase, el fuerte llanto mezclado con su ira se hizo escuchar.-entonces por que me dejas solo?!. Por qué te vas!?._

_Dib freno con sus botas negras repentinamente y volteo a ver a Zim con preocupación en su alma y culpa en su rostro._

_-Zim…_

_-por que finges odiarme!.-Zim exclamaba con las manos en el pecho.-por que me haces daño?!._

_-…-Dib desvió la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, el remordimiento empezaba a torturarlo otra vez._

_El pobre alien no pudo más y rompió a llorar de rodillas en el suave césped que era movido por el viento de esa noche, mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo, se quedaron ahí,Dib mirándolo en silencio con la mirada baja y Zim de rodillas ahogándose entre sus lágrimas._

_-L-lo siento…debí luchar por ti.-Dib no pudo evitar que algunas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos._

_Lentamente se fue acerando a Zim, hasta tenerlo a sus pies llorando, su cabella se poso sobre sus antenas, las cuales acaricio levemente y ante este tacto, Zim se contrajo y levanto su mirada manchada de aquel amargo llanto.?_

_-Zim?...-pregunto este tristemente._

_-...-los ojos de Zim mostraron una fuerte ira y sufrimiento ante el humano, mientras aquellas lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas.-TE EXTRANO!.-grito con tanta fuerza que yacía en su garganta._

_Una vez que grito esto, se levanto y tiro a su "enemigo" al suelo, quedando el completamente sobre el, Dib con sus ojos sobre las incontables estrellas y la luna y sobre aquel alien, quien ahora estaba sobre el, se veía atrapado._

_-Zim…_

_-estoy harto de esto!.-exclamaba Zim llorando.-cuando vas a entender que ya no te quiero lejos!?. Cuando vas a entender que Zim te ama!?.-sollozo.-tu y yo juntos, somos amigos, estamos unidos, somos amantes, somos…solo somos nosotros y lo sabes!_

_-…_

_-y aun asi sabiendo que somos tomo lo que tenemos, te alejas de mi, dices cosas hirientes, cosas que hieren a Zim!. Deja de hacer eso…-bajo otra vez su cabeza, ocultando su sufrimiento.-por favor no me dejes jamás…no ahora que se que te necesito._

_Dib estaba perplejo ante esas palabras dichas por el irken, quien ahora lloraba entando encima de el,su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, sus mejilla estaban rojas y en sus ojos lagrimas amenazaban con salir, lentamente sus manos se posaron sobre la cabeza de su amado y lo atrajo a su pecho, donde este se aferro de inmediato mientras lloraba suavemente._

_-Zim…-susurro El azabache mientras empezaba a derramar llanto de sus ojos miel, los cuales miraban al cielo.-yo jamás te abandonaría. Por nada ni por nadie…preferiría morir que perderte._

_-no me digas más mentiras…_

_-no…no son mentiras, de verdad te amo y necesito…de verdad te necesito…_

_-P-por favor…ya no me dejes ser tu enemigo…-escondió su pequeña cabeza entre su pecho,donde Dib le dio un suave beso._

_-…Zim…siento que el cielo se cae…_

Despertó de golpe, dando un leve salto sobre aquella cama, primero se sintió asustado por el raro lugar en el que estaba, pero en cuanto sintió ese movimiento de parte de la chica que estaba a su lado y recordar lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás, entendió que estaba en la habitación de Gaz.

Suspiro con pesadez, analizando lo que acababa de soñar, paso su mano cubierta de negro por su rostro y miro al cielo lleno de calaveritas y rosas moradas fosforescentes, volteo a ver a su lado y miro que eran las 4:49 de la mañana, pero aún estaba muy oscuro.

-mmmm.-gruño irritado.-aun si finjo estar con ella, sigo queriendo a ese estúpido humano….

Volteo a ver a la Gótica, Gaz estaba sobre su pecho, parecía no querer soltarlo y sus ronquidos eran suaves y relajados, sus desnuda y delgadas piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de Zim y lo abrazaba sin querer soltarlo. Habían pasado la noche juntos.

Zim sentía alegría de estar al lado de la pelimorada, pero cuando se trataba de disfrutarlo, tendria que mentir.

Ala única persona que deseaba tener en su pecho durmiendo era a Dib y después de ese romántico sueño, el por fin pudo aceptar lo que pasaban con el. El quería a Dib, lo amaba, lo nesecitaba y urgentemente. El estaba perdido, confundido y con la persona equivocada.

Sentía algo por Gaz y no lo iba a negar, pero no se comparaba con lo que Dib lo hacía sentir.

Ya no se le era divertido ver a su humano celoso, si todo lo que hacía con Gaz podría estar haciéndolo con él ahora mismo.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, él estaría durmiendo con Dib,sus piernas estarían entre las suyas, su rostro estaría entre el pecho de Dib y así escucharía el palpitar de su humano corazón.

Acarició por última vez la cabeza de la Gótica y se empezó a apartar de esta, dejándola sola en cama.

-nos vemos pronto humana Gaz.-le susurro para luego irse en silencio por la ventana gracias a sus garras metálicas.

Una vez frente a la casa de los Membrana, Zim empezó a caminar lejos, pero luego de unos dos pasos...

-que hacías con ella?.-pregunto aquella consternada voz detrás suyo,era el chico adicto a lo paranormal.

-...-se dio la vuelta para mirarlo frente a la puerta.-que haces aquí?

-esperando a que te fueras...-Se empezó a acercar a él con una mirada seria.-Realmente creías que no iba a notar que te metiste a mí casa a media noche y que Gaz te dejo?.

-viste a Zim y a Gaz otra vez!?.-Zim exclamo molesto.

-Y también note que ella tuvo la picardia de invitarte a dormir con ella.-comento con una mirada algo celosa.

El irken gruñó con disgusto y lo empujó lejos.

-cállate sucia larva, yo hago lo que deseo con la humana Gaz, eso no te incumbe.-Exclamo Zim señalándolo con desprecio.-estoy perdiendo el tiempo, debo volver a mi guarida.

Bingo,espero el momento indicado,en el cual se distrajo para tomar a Zim de su otro brazo y apegandolo a el,lo tomo del mentón.

-si es así... ¿Por qué me ignoras?.

Zim levantó La mirada y lo miro fríamente,se quitó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos, pero Dib lo volvió a agarrar.

No podía decirlo,no ahora.

-suelta me ahora -Este dijo fuerte y claro.

-solamente quiero que te quedes a mi lado otra vez...quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes.-Dib dijo apenado.

-Dib-cosa, suéltame...-Zim ya habló con un poco de misericordia.

-desde que andas con ella ya no te importo yo.-se escuchaba triste y dolió.

-...-Zim se escapó de su agarre,esta vez Dib no insistió más.

-a sido suficiente... Me tengo que ir...-dijo tristemente para luego empezar a retirarse, dejándolo a Dib en ese lugar donde se encontraba.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio...hasta que Dib rompió el hielo por última vez.

-que es lo que Sientes cuando estás con ella!?, que sientes cuando estás conmigo?...hay diferencia!?.

Zim se quedó quieto y a la vez en silencio, pensando bien lo que tenía que decir.

_Si tan solo Gaz no le hubiera dicho esas feas mentiras sobre el odio que Dib le tenía,El pudo haberle dicho torpe e inocentemente... Todo lo que siente por el._

-no hay respuesta a esa pregunta en mi base de datos... Lo siento.-Zim respondió fríamente.-adios humano.

-...-al verlo irse, el azabache dio un fuerte suspiro y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos,pero no se atrevió a llorar.-_cuando llegaste a este planeta, yo jure que te odiaría para siempre... Pero ahora en ti veo todo ese amor que perdí desde que mi mamá me abandono y ahora lo único que siento ahora es amor y amenazan, amor por ti y amenaza por mi hermana, por que si me sigo quedando callado y ocultado lo que siento con odio,te voy a perder para siempre.._


	8. afecto

Ni el mismo Dib supo como fue capas de soportar 3 meses de ver a su hermana con Zim, simplemente no supo cómo pudo aguantar tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Y Zim, no supo cómo pudo más con esas mentiras y con todo lo que Gaz le decía que lo hacía cada vez más aterrarse de lo que sentía por Dib.

Desde esa noche que Zim pasó con Gaz, eso empezó a ser más seguido, el visitándola de noche y ella durmiendo a su lado... Y llegaron a hacer algo más.

Pero solo habían palabras románticas entre ambos, risas y muchas mentiras de Gaz.

Dib se atrevía a asomarse a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y veía como estos dos se daban cariño,solamente para que su corazón se partiera más.

Pero aunque no lo pareciera, Zim ya no disfrutaba esto, ya no disfrutaba darle celos a Dib, puesto que sus reacciones ya no eran las mismas y lo que hacía con la Humana ya no era lo mismo,puesto que solo lo disfrutaba si imaginaba que estaba saliendo, Durmiendo y hablando con Dib.

Y eso mismo eso, imagino a Dib en lugar de Gaz y su sonrisa en sus citas volvieron a aparecer.

Pero ya no podía seguir con esas mentiras y Dib ya no podía seguir haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Pero era inevitable y ya no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

Ya no le importaba lo que Zim pensaba de el. Ya no le importaba si Zim lo seguía viendo como un enemigo, ya no le importaba,le costó aceptarlo, le costó manejar su corazón, le costo luchar…pero ya no podía mas, lo había aceptado:

_Amaba locamente a Zim y a este le permitió tomar control de su corazón_

Habían veces en las que Zim simplemente quería dejar a la Gótica y estar con quien realmente amaba, dejar ese juego y empezar desde cero, pero con el azabache.

Pero luego Gaz llegaba, con sus feas verdades, a ensuciar la mente del pobre irken y a bajarle las esperanzas.

"_-Dib no te ama."_

_"-el desea verte muerto"_

_"-solo quiere lastimarme."_

_"-Si supieras la veces que a intentado matarte."_

_"-te odia a más no poder."_

_"-se muere por verte sufrir."_

Ahora solo le quedaba estar con esa Gótica que quería, pero no tanto como deseaba a Dib.

Por otro lado Zim podria decir que el cariño que Gaz le daba...no era exactamente como el deseaba.

Tal vez era por el hecho de que era cariño humano y no Irken exactamente.

Todo era tan confuso...si tan solo alguien pudiera decir que nesecita a hacer exactamente...Talvez era hora de acudir a sus líderes.

Como es que ellos no sabrían de eso?. Si ellos mismos eran pareja,si para los irkens enamorarse no era nada malo, puesto que sus Altos an estado juntos desde que tuvieron el legado de los líderes de Irk.

Tal vez una pequeña consulta no estaría mal.

[...]

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, Rojo sobre su sofá favorito, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos los cuales miraban por la ventana hacia las infinitas estrellas,entre sus piernas Descansaba aquel irken que lo significaba todo para el,Purpura estaba muy relajado y se iba durmiendo lentamente con las cariciar que Rojo dejaba sobre sus antenas y cabeza.

Lo miraban con una increíble ternura y entre más caricias debaja sobre sus antedas, Más reaccionaba Purpura, se atrevió a acercarse y dejar pequeños besos sobre estas, haciendo que Purpura dejara ir un suave ronroneo.

-Rojo...-dijo con un tono un tanto angelical.

El ya mencionado tomó el rostro de su marido y lo levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-ya te e dicho que eres todo mi universo?. Que te amo demasiado? Que daría todo el universo para que seas feliz?.

-mmm.-Purpura sonrió y le dio una lamida en su mejilla y en respuesta Rojo hizo lo mismo.

-que sería de mi sin ti?.-Púrpura pregunto para levantar sus manos a la cabeza de su amado y rozar sus dedos contra sus antenas.

Rojo levantó la cabeza con los ojos levemente cerrados, sintiendo placer ante ese tacto.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo...-sonrko calidamente.

-Y aun entre sus piernas, Purpura levantó la mirada y beso los labios de su pareja.

-Mi más Alto!.-un irken con traje morado parándose frente a ellos.-los pilotos dicen que tienen una Llamada entrante de la tierra.

-Eh?.-Purpura estaba más concentrado en los labios de Rojo que a aquello que ese sirviente le decía.

-Que tienen una llamada entrante de la ti-

-Si, si.-Rojo se aferro al pecho de Su pareja.-hagan lo que quieran. Estamos ocupados.-y se subió sobre el para seguir besando esos labios que tanto le fasinaban.

-OK, como deseen.-uno de los pilotos aceptó la transición.

-INVASOR ZIM REPORTÁNDOSE!.-grito el pequeño irken de ojos magenta.

Y en ese momento donde escucharón a ese Invasor,Rojo y Púrpura se apartaron de su beso, Purpura cayó de cabeza al suelo y Rojo se escondió en la esquina de aquel sofá con la almohada.

-Zim!. Que diablos te pasa!?.-Purpura se levantó limpiandose el polvo.-estas Interrumpiendo algo muy importan-.

-Zim tiene algo sumamente importante que contarles!.-Exclamo este decidido.-y ustedes al ser mis líderes, tal vez puedan ayudarme

[...]

-entonces…estas diciendo que los humanos se dan cariño, pero es mejor que el afecto entre irkens?.-pregunto Rojo con mucha curiosidad.-Pero…pero como es eso posible!?. Como es que el afecto irken es superior al afecto de esos tontos humanos altos?!.

-si. Ha!?,Ha!?.-Purpura pregunto con una mirada juguetona.

-les juro que no sé cómo, por eso vengo a consultarlos, menos mal que ustedes estaban mostrándose afecto justamente cuando llame.-Sin exclamo alegremente.

Ambos altos se miraron entre si incomodos y con las mejillas verdes oscuros, recordaron como antes estaban por pasar a la segunda fase, pero llego esa llamada de ese irken que solamente deseaban ver muerto y los interrumpió.

-mejor no mencionemos eso.-Rojo exclamo decidido.-el caso es que, acaso as experimentado eso que nos cuentas?. As estado haciendo cosas como esas a otro irken?...oh a un humano?.

-bueno…-justamente cuando Zim estaba por responder a esa pregunta, de inmediato se silenció al enterare de un hecho sumamente importante, aparte de Gaz, quien le tomaba de su mano, habían compartido cama ya varias veces, abrazaba y tomaba de la mano…jamás se mostraron ese cariño que Zim conocía en su raza.

-Zim?.-pregunto Rojo otra vez.-vas a respondernos o que?

-eh…-Zim agito la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.-…me tengo que ir mis mas altos. E olvidado hacer algo muy importante.

Y colgó aquella llamada, dejando a ambos altos muy confundidos.

-…estoy tan confundido, por alguna razón no odie tanto a Zim como suelo hacerlo en esta llamada.-Purpura exclamo relajado.

-igualmente…-Rojo desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior con picardía.-quieres que sigamos con lo nuestro?...

-oh claro que si bebe.-Purpura asedio y tiro a Rojo sobre aquel sofá.

(…)

Ya era de noche, la familia Membrana estaba en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de una rica cena hecha por el robot cocinero creado por aquel gran profesor, mientras que aquel hombre con bata comía tranquilamente, logro notar como Dib jugaba con su comida con una cara de tristeza y Gaz comía tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Así que de una manera ignorante, decidió preguntar algo que el consideraba cotidiano.

-Hija, puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-Membrana miro a la pelimorada de 15 años.

-Dimelo.-Ella respondió en seco para llevar una cucharada a su boca.

-últimamente as estado muy fuera de la casa y hay veces donde te vas un día y al siguiente vuelves.

-de todos modos jamás estas en casa, para que te preguntas?.-susurro Dib con desprecio hacia esa persona que conocía como su padre, pero solamente sentía odio y rencor por este.

-pues e estado saliendo con el amiguito extranjero de Dib,Zim.-Gz respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa.-vamos a jugar videojuegos, salir a ver las estrellas, a hablar, a conocernos, a muchísimas cosas.

-ya veo.-El respondió sorprendido.-Me alegra que estés conociendo a nuevas personas, pero me gustaría que no desaparecieras de un día al otro y que no llegues tan tarde a la casa.

-esta bien, tratare de evitar ese inconveniente.

-que?!.-Dib exclamo histérico y de inmediato golpeo la mesa y se levantó de su asiento.-esto es demasiado!

-Hijo, que te sucede?.-Pregunto Membrana algo molesto por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-que me sucede?!.-se señalo a el mismo para darse énfasis.-es que por ti no te preocupa cuando desaparezco de la nada, pero si que andas preguntando si Gaz está bien!

-es que por ti no me tengo que preocupar Dib, yo se que tu andas por ahí con tus tontas cosas paranormales como siempre. Por otro lado no se qué hace Gaz exactamente asi que pregunto por ello.-Membrana respondió tranquilamente.

-…-Dib tenia una mirada impregnada de odio hacia su padre y luego hacia su hermana y con violencia golpeo su plato con su cena y la dejo caer al suelo. Se quedo ahí parado con la mirada baja.-Me ire a dormir…

Y se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, dejando a su hermana y a su padre ahí sentados.

-pero Hijo, no te terminaste tu comi-

-no tengo hambre!.-y un portazo se escuchó.

-mi pobre hijo loco.-Nego decepcionado con la cabeza.

-que te esperabas?. Desde que estoy con Zim se a comportado como un verdadero idiota.-Gaz respondió desinteresada.

-no te alarmes hija, esta en su etapa de chico de 17 años, pronto se le pasara.-Membrana exclamo.

Dib se recostó sobre la puerta que recién había cerrado con todas sus fuerzas y se recostó hasta el suelo, pasando su mano por su rostro con mucho cansancio y con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Gateo hasta su cama y se subió sobre esta, mirando el techo lleno de infinitas estrellas fosforescentes, mientras recuerdos de Zim y Gaz pasaban por su mente y los celos regresaban, cosa que lo llevo a llorar en silecio.

-por que?...por que tengo que sufrir por esto?.-se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía en posición fetal.-por que Gaz siempre tiene lo que yo no tengo?...por que yo no puedo ser feliz por una vez en la vida?...acaso mama me trajo al mundo para eso nada mas?, solo para sufrir?. ¿Tanto me odiaba ella como para hacerme esto?

Y así lloro en silencio en su cama, cubriéndose con su manta y abrazando a su almohada, hasta que después de tantos minutos, todo se silenció, era nada más Dib y su eterna soledad, lamentándose y desahogándose…hasta que escucho unos movimientos mecánicos asomarse por su ventana, que lo hizo levantar la mirada con curiosidad y ver que sin duda alguna, eran las garras del Pak de Zim y una vez clavadas en las esquinas de la ventana, el irken subió y entro a la habitación del azabache.

-Humano-Dib!.-Zim lo llamo y miro hecho un desastre en su cama.

-…-Dib se quedó ahí mirándolo de manera inexpresiva, pero lentamente se volvió una de enojo y se acostó otra vez en su cama, cubriéndose con la manta.-Largo de aquí, Gaz esta cenando, espérala en su habitación.

Zim bajo la cabeza algo triste por aquel recibimiento tan brusco.

-realmente, venía a verte a ti Dib-cosa.-este respondió cansado y algo melancólico.

Pero esta vez Dib no respondió, pero no se iba a rendir asi de fácil.

-...bueno, está bien.-Zim susurro fingiendo rendición.-Me iré de aquí y te dejare llorar más.

El azabache se quedo ahí plantado en su cama sin levantar la mirada, pero cuando escucho aquellas garras mecánicas moverse otra vez hacia la ventana, la ansiedad de saber que esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría con su amado irken.

-No…no…por favor quédate aquí esta noche…estoy muy solo.-pidio el azabache con pena

Zim sonrio alegremente y se acerco la cama del humano donde se acostó a su lado, ambos dándole la espalda,Dib se sonrojo levemente, queriendo decirle algo pero no sintiendo el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

-por que estabas llorando?.-Zim le pregunto al Humano con curiosidad.

-no controlo como me siento Zim…simplemente lloro porque sufro y quiero desahogarlo.-respondió este tristemente.

-y por que tu sufres?.-Zim se volteo a verlo con mucha curiosidad.

-tal vez porque jamás recibo afecto o cariño Zim.-este comento con tristeza.-oh mejor dicho, perdí el afecto y cariño hace mucho tiempo y ahora tu y mi hermana me hacen sentir peor

El irken arqueo una ceja molesta, como odiaba que mencionara a la gótica cuando estaban juntos.

-Por que el amor se te es tan necesario en tu vida últimamente?.-Zim cuestión con molestia.-Por Irk,eres tan raro y Luego preguntas por que prefiero estar con tu herma-

-porque eso es lo que los humanos necesitan Zim!.-le explico el azabache con lentes ya exaltado y dolido.-no se tu estúpida especie! Pero todos nosotros los humanos nos sentimos tristes en algún ves de nuestra vida y hay veces donde el amor de nuestros seres queridos es lo ultimo que queremos para sentirnos bien!. Pero adivina que?!.-lo miro con una cara de sorpresa sarcástica.-no todos nosotros tenemos quien nos de ese afecto que necesitamos, así que nos aislamos de todo mundo para que nadie nos vea llorar.

Un largo silencio se apodero del cuarto, con ambos chicos mirándose seriamente a los ojos,escuchándose la respiración del azabache, quien rápidamente entendió que le había gritado al menor.

-N-no…perdón, creo que me pase.-se disculpo apenado.

-No,no descuida…-Zim desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.-entonces si vine en un bueno momento.

-um?.-pregunto Dib con curiosidad y al ver la mirada del Irken,sus mejillas se enrojecieron.-de que hablas?.

Sin dejarlo reaccionarían se incorporo y se acostó sobre Dib, de una manera que Dib no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón crecía y palpitaba locamente por lo que sucedía ahora mismo.

-Z-zim…que haces?.-pregunto

-quieres compañía y querer, tal como yo.-Zim responder.-y yo se algo que si te puede quitar tu tristeza.

-Zim,por favor, de que estas hablando?.-pregunto Dib muy nervioso.

-Zim sabe que a unido cuerpo con Gaz Varias veces y que ella me a tocado con sus labios otras veces...pero jamás nos emos mostrado afecto de la manera en la que los Irkens lo hacen.-este aclaro decidido, mientras sus dedos rasguñaban el pecho del humano.

-y…y que pretendes?.-Dib sonrió nervioso.

-mmm.-Zim sonrió de manera desafiante.-eres bastante inocente Dib-apestoso.

Y por un momento donde Dib se distrajo, Zim se recostó cerca de su rostro y saco su rara lengua para darle una rápida lamida en su mejilla,esto lo hizo dos veces seguidas y luego se aparto, aquella rara y áspera lengua rozando contra su suave piel humana fue una sensación sumamente extraña, pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable.

-que…que fue eso?.

-eso Dib…es como nosotros los Irkens nos mostramos afecto…-sonrio plácidamente mientras se limpiaba su boca y se retiraba sus lentes de contacto.-y Zim nunca le a hecho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a la humana Gaz.

-Ow…entonces soy el primero. Gracias.-Dib sonrio apenado.

-y eres también el primero en hacer esto con Zim.-se quito lentamente su peluca mostrando sus antenas.-tócalas con tus manos.

-um,que?.-trago Dib con el rostro completamente rojo.

-toca mis antenas con tus manos, eso hacemos los irkens para demostrarnos afecto.-ordeno Zim con más pena que valentía.

-Oh…c-claro…-Dib sonrió nervioso y con sus temblorosas manos sostuvo las antenas de Zim entre sus dedos.-wow…se sienten tan bien,están muy suaves y…

El primer roce y Zim levanto la cabeza y dejó ir suaves y tiernos gemidos, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos apretando el pecho de Dib, sintiendo tanto placer como los dedos de Dib le transmitía, se desbarato totalmente ante estas caricias y descanso su cabeza sobre sus hombros, entonces esa imagen hizo que Dib se sintiera mucho más indefenso, siguió acariciando las antenas de Zim con cuidado de lo hacerle daño, uso sus pulgares para darle mas profundidad y ante esto, Zim empezó a ronronear y a llamar a su nombre.

"Por Jupiter,se ve tan tierno" pensó el enternecido y siguió haciendo aquello.

-te gusta como lo hago?.-pregunto nervioso.

-S-si.-Zim abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miro con un tono angelical.

Eso solo calentó mas aquella bella situación en la que ambos estaban envueltos, Zim oculto su rostro entre el pecho de Dib y al estar tan cerca de su rostro, el azabache aprovecho para besar sus antenas con suavidad, aumentando el ronroneo de Zim.

Y asi quedaron ambos aquella noche, hasta que ambos cayeron cansados sobre la cama y esperaron al siguiente dia.

Zim no había hecho eso antes, ni con Gaz.

Se había demostrado afecto con su propio enemigo mortal…y eso no le molesto ni en lo más mínimo.

Ya era media noche, Dib estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo y con su mano acariciando la cabeza del alien, quien ya se encontraba dormido, ante eso, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir una fuerte alegría en su ser.

-tal vez…tal vez si tenga oportunidad con el.

lastima que no sabia que mañana Gaz tenia una cita con el irken.

CONTINUARÁ.


	9. encarando a mi hermana

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana el sol empezó a salir y a iluminar toda la ciudad, Dib se encontró en su habitación despertando lentamente, abrió los ojos torpemente y vio hacia distintas direcciones hasta que su vista se enfocará correctamente, pero lentamente recordó que sin sus lentes no podía ver bien, por lo que estiró rápidamente su mano hacia su mesa de noche y se puso sus lentes y lo logró, frente a él vio a ese Alien que tanto amaba.

Zim estaba acostado boca abajo sobre una de las almohadas de Dib, parecía estar muy tranquilo y comodo en donde se encontraba, acarició su cabeza suavemente,cosa que lo guío a despertarse, pero al hacerlo bostezo de una manera muy tierna, luego de eso brotó sus ojos magentas y miró hacia diferentes direcciones.

"no es posible que sea más tierno?" se preguntó Dib mentalmente mientras lo invadía una sobredosis de ternura.

-Mmm, Dib?.-lo miró torpemente.

-Hola, Zim.-Dijo Dib con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Hola...que pasó?.-pregunto el irken mientras despertaba, pero al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, recordó de inmediato en lo que había hecho a noche con el azabache.-Oh...eso.

-y fue bastabte agradable.-acepto Dib con una sonrisa.

Zim lo miró con sorpresa por segundo, pero luego dejó ir una suave risa con el humano.

-tienes razón, me sorprende que ayas sido tan delicado y cuidadoso con tus manos.-Zim desvío la mirada algo sonrojado.

-sonaste cómo un gatito anoche.-Dib comentó mirando hacia la ventana.

-fuiste un buen compañero de noche Humano-apestoso.-la sonrisa de Zim era tan reconfortante,pero esta rápidamente cambió a una de pena.-pero es una lástima que me odies tanto.

La sonrisa de Dib se desvaneció y sintió como un remolino se formaba en su estomago, arqueo una ceja muy confundido.

-que...de que estas hablando?.-pregunto Dib confundido.

-no me vengas con tus mimos asquerosa larva humana.-el irken desvió la mirada.-yo se que estas mintiéndole a Zim, la Humana Gaz me lo dijo todo.

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron por completo, mostrando completa preocupación.

-que fue lo que Gaz te dijo?.-pregunto el azabache suavemente.

-que más me habrá dicho?. Que me odias, deseas verme muerto, soy lo peor para ti, que detestas estar conmigo, que nunca me vas a querer. Todo lo que tengo que saber para estar seguro de que somos mejores como enemigos a muerte.-Zim respondió desanimado, pero entre más mencionaba las cosas que Gaz le había dicho, más triste se volvía su mirada y sus ojos se volvían más brillosos, dándole a entender al humano que el estaba por llorar.-yo vine a ti para que me mostraras afecto del que jamás e compartido con Gaz y la verdad es que me sorprende que me hayas correspondido sabiendo que me odias.

Dib estaba estático ante las cosas que le estaba diciendo su enamorado, sin poder creer que su hermana menor de verdad le haya dicho cosas que ya no eran reales. Ahora mismo la preocupación hacia una mezcla con sus ardientes celos, su ira y su dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior levemente, la habitación se llenó de silencio, ninguno de los emitió ni mínimo sonido.

Zim suspiro y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose por la ventana.

-Zim?.-Dib lo vio tristemente irse.

El irken volteo la mirada para que el humano que le gustaba no se diera cuenta de que estaba por desbordar lágrimas, pero aun así sus sollozos se hicieron audibles.

-Zim debe irse,lo lamento.-eso fue lo ultimo que hizo para tirarse de la ventana.

-ZIM ESPERA!-Dib se levanto de golpe y se asomo por donde se había ido el alien, pero este ya no estaba, solo se veía como el sol se iba levantando lentamente sobre toda la ciudad. Ya triste y rendido, se recostó sobre esta, dándose cuenta del por qué posiblemente su querido alien a estado tan lejos de el, todo era gracias a las sucias mentiras que su hermana le decía a su pobre Zim.

No podía dejar que esto siguiera asi, tenía que contra atacar.

Desvió la mirada hacia la habitación de su hermana, la cual tenia la puerta semiabierta y se veía que ella estaba pacíficamente durmiendo, la miro con un fuerte odio y rencor, mientras sus manos se formaban puños.

_esta noche estoy en la línea_

Zim caminaba por aquella ciudad que lentamente se iba despertando, sintiendo tantas cosas ahora mismo, sentía desesperación e ira, sentía odio y molestia, sentía culpa y remordimiento, era todo tan confuso, tan confuso que le dolia verdad dolía darse cuenta, por primera vez en su vida de que el estaba perdiendo y que al mismo tiempo estaba equivocado. Estaba perdiendo su interés por su plan, estaba perdiendo interés por Gaz estaba perdiendo a quien realmente amaba por una vil mentira.

_Y no sé cómo te va_

_ Pero sé cómo va esto para mí _

No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir ahora, el estaba siendo engañado por las mentiras de Gaz,de verdad creía que su amado alien, quien alguna vez odio con toda su alma, pero ahora solo deseaba acabar toda esa mierda de amorío falso con su hermana y ser feliz a su lado…realmente lo odiaba, lo detestaba, deseaba verlo muerto.

Y eso dolía tanto.

_Ahora puedes encontrar esto extraño_

_Pero me siento dolorosamente exótico contigo_

Como podían estar juntos ahora?, como podría Zim seguir con Gaz y luego ir con Dib?. Con quien debería estar?. Sentía algo por ambos, algo muy fuerte y cerca a lo que él conocía como la palabra amor, pero el nivel de ambos era diferente, lo que sentía por Gaz era cariño, pero no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella, sino con el azabache de ojos miel que lo volvía tan loco.

Tenia miedo de decirle esas palabras que últimamente Gaz le decía y que Dib se burlara en su cara y lo rechazara cruelmente, dejándolo eternamente solo.

Mas rechazo, si de todos modos aguantaba el rechazo de sus lideres,el rechazo de su verdadero amor seria un golpe muy bajo y lo dañaría fuertemente.

¿Pero…pero que seria de su futuro juntos?, que seria del corazón de Dib y el suyo? Y más importante…

¿Que seria de esa famila que Zim y Dib tanto deseaban?, que sería de esa pequeña criaturita que Zim había creado meses atrás, la cual el cuidaba y se aseguraba de que estuviera creciendo sano y salvo, que haría el cuándo ya despertara y Dib no estuviera a su lado.

Zim se abrazaba a si mismo, sintiendo un filo de culpa cortando cada parte de su verdosa piel y un fuerte veneno de tristeza envenenando su interior y un rio de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Había posiblemente cometido el peor error como invasor

_Porque tú eres el que me confunde y me gusta_

_Tu, tu eres el que me confunde y me gusta_

Ahí estaba Gaz frente al espejo de su habitación, mirándose orgullosa mientras se aplicaba lapis labial negro sobre sus pálidos labios y se aseguraba de que se le estuviera quedando bien, tenía unos leggins malva gris, una falda negra con cortos y una camisa azul oscuro bajo una chaqueta negra.

Después de terminar con sus labios, tomo un rimen y se lo paso por sus ya bellas y largas pestañas, mientras tarareaba una canción gótica que sonaba de la radio que ella tenía guardada, se estaba preparando para ver a Zim esta noche, le había dicho que lo llevaría a un lugar mucho mas bonito y moderno que el arcade, donde pensaba cegarlo con mas mentiras sobre Dib, para tenerlo entre sus brazos…y darle "eso" que Zim no había tenido aun.

Exactamente, la primera unión de labios, un primer beso de amor.

-A Zim le va a encantar todo esto.-Gaz se dijo a si mismo.

-enserio crees eso?.-una fría y reveladora voz se escuchó por su puerta.

-dib?.-ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio con el ceño fruncido.-que haces aquí?.

-tengo mucho que hablar contigo hermanita.-Dib la miro con repudio y disgusto.

-ahora mismo no puedo, ando ocupada, por si no lo sabias, voy a salir con Zim.-Gaz se dio la vuelta y se vio otra vez en su espejo.

-Oh, de verdad?.

Mientras aquellos dos hermanos discutían, el irken ya se encontraba frente a la casa, esperando pacientemente a la humana, pero por mas tiempo que estaba ahí, nadie llegaba, por lo que toco a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, se asomó por ella y vio que la sala estaba vacía.

-Humana morada?.-Zim llamo mientras se adentraba a la casa.-Zim ya llego…

Pero no había respuesta, rápidamente escucho como dos voces estaba peleando desde la planta de arriba, esa voz se le hizo bastante familiar.

-Humana Gaz!.-Zim exclamo con euforia y rápidamente subió por las escaleras, entre más se adentrava, más fuerte se escuchaban las voces, provenía del cuarto de ella.

Zim se fue acercando cada vez más, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta y estaba por abrirla y avisarle a la chica que él ya había llegado, escucho como los hermanos Membrana decían algo que le heló la sangre y el corazón.

-por tu Culpa ahora Zim piensa cosas que no son verdad!.

-Como que le e estado mintiendo a Zim?.-Gaz contestó de manera burlesca.  
Le digo la verdad, tu lo odias, no?. Entonces cual es tu problema?.

-¿Hay algún problema con el que esté aquí?. - pregunto de manera fría,demasiado cerca ya de la menor.-¿Hay algún problema con el echo de que quiera venir a reclamar lo que por ley me pertenece?

-que?.-Gaz lo miro molesta y se puso en guardia.-Zim no te pertenece!. No voy a seguir ocultando lo que siento por siempre!, te di una oportunidad para confesar tus sentimientos y lo hechaste a perder totalmente!. Ya me canse de aguantar mis emociones, ahora Zim esta feliz conmigo y no permitiré que lo arruines!. Tu que sabes sobre lo que el desea!?

-¿Tu que sabes? A es cierto...tú le metiste ideas tontas a mi pobre irken,le dijiste mentiras!.-contesto molesto,mirando de manera retadora a la peli-morada.

-claro que no. Yo solo le dije La verdad. No puedes llegar a decir que es tuyo luego de todo lo que lo as Hecho sufrir.-ella apretó los puños y miró con un Fuerte odio a su hermano mayor.-que mentiras e dicho que no son verdad?

-oh enserio!?...

-si enserio!. Que cosa no le e dicho que no a sido verdad!?

-Entonces le dijiste la vez en la que te confesé que...-comento más molesto,dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, se silencio suavemente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-que te sucede?.-lo reto gaz.-te comió la lengua el gato?.

-...-Dib cerró los ojos avergonzado.

-vamos!. Si eres tan valiente dilo!.-Lo reto otra vez la pelimorada.-que tu que!?

-...-Dib sollozo

-Dímelo!

-¡¿Entonces le dijiste la vez en la que te confesé que el en verdad me gustaba?!.-Dib exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Un fuerte silencio se hizo presente,tango de parte de los hermanos como del irken, quien estaba paralizado ante tantas revelaciones.

Gaz abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, pero esta sorpresa se convirtió en ira,rápidamente tomó a su hermano de su chaqueta y lo miró de manera amenazante.

-escuchame Estúpido!. No me vengas con tus chantajes emocionales!. Si tu realmente lo amaras,no lo hubieras tratado de la mierda todos estos años! Tu lo as odiado como si no hubiera un mañana y ahora lo amas!?. Que diablos te pasa!?

-yo se que Zim no podría corresponderme jamás, yo estaba consciente de que posiblemente me rechazaría,sin importar lo que suceda, emos tenido un historial tan suicidó y Tóxica que revelarle que me gustaba, sería caso perdido, por eso siempre lo oculte con odio, pero aún así jamás deje de amarlo.-Dib confeso rendido y algo histórico, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.-no me importar seguir fingiendo, el tan solo estar aquí junto a mi amado se me es suficiente para ser feliz! Eso es lo único que tengo.

-Zim esta conmigo entiendes!?.-Gaz respondió con euforia.-el no te nesecita! El está convencido de que lo odias y que no hay oportunidad contigo y así me gusta,no permitiré que nadie me lo quite!

-pero por que!?. No lo entiendo!.-Dib llevo sus manos os a su cabeza con dolor.-por qué me haces esto!?, por qué no me dejas ser feliz con él!?.-grito frustrado.-NUNCA TE QUITE NADA,LO TIENES TODO,EL AMOR DE PAPÁ,EL RESPETO DE LA ESCUELA,TIENES INCLUSO AMIGOS ¿¡Y YO!?...¿YO QUE TENGO GAZ?...

Se derrumbó,dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella,con la mirada agachada y con un mar de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.-yo solo quiero ser tu. ..sentirme amado y respetado...pero era todo lo contrario...encontrándome conforte en el amor de Zim...alguien como yo...Gaz...¿Por que eres tan egoísta cuando lo tienes todo?.

-... Tu Estúpido chantaje emocional no te va a ayudar hermano.-Gaz lo miró con desprecio.-si no puedes aguantar esto, pues es una lastima. Ya e pasado muchos años silenciando mi amor por Zim...y no permitiré que un idiota adicto a lo paranormal, destruya todo lo que e logrado durante los años.

Gaz salió de su habitación, dejando a su hermano ahí, ahogándose en un mar de lagrimas.

Por otro lado,recién escucho lo ya dicho por Gaz, Zim salió corriendo de ahí y se quedó fuera de la casa de los Membrana,recostado contra la puerta de entrada, donde se dejó caer y al igual que Dib, empezó a soltar un torral de lágrimas.

Ambos chicos estaban dolidos y confundidos,singiendo algo por el uno al otro, si tan solo pudieran estar juntos para poder consolarse.

El pobre irken estaba tan asustado.

Ambos humanos lo amaban.

Pero el ya no sabía a quien amar.

CONTINUARA.


	10. no me dejes ser tu enemigo

**capitulo bien largo!. es una lastima que ya nos estamos aproximando al final,pero se que todo esto valdra la pena!** **muchas gracias a todos los que me an estado dando apoyo desde que inicie la historia jeje.**

Ahí estaban Zim y Gaz,caminando juntos por aquella calle para llegar a aquel árcade que había sido recien abierto,se veían muy unidos y cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Esa tarde era muy oscura y fría, con el cielo en tonos grises y un viento muy frío y suave que a cualquiera le pondría la piel de gallina.

Por ende y que su especie era muy delicada hacía las temperaturas frías,Zim decidió usar un atuendo mucho más abrigado y cálido, siento este una chaqueta roja carmesí y una bufanda morada que tapaba su boca.

Mientras que Gaz estaba muy emociónada por llegar a ese lugar,por otro lado, Zim estaba con una mirada sombría y muy dolida, puesto que en la mente del irken aún se repetían aquellos gritos y el horrible y doloroso llanto de Dib,sabia lo que este sentía y por eso su interior palpitaba fuertemente por saber que ellos podrían ser más que enemigos, si de todos maneras ellos ya habían tenido su primer acto de amor, esto sería por fin una unión de pareja, pero por otro lado, el pensó que posiblemente tendría que darse ese lujo,por que po otro lado, Zim ya conocía todo esto de la actuación y manipulación, Tak de lo dejo bien el claro desde el día que llegó a la tierra y por ende tenía miedo de que Dib estuviera fingiendo nada más para llamar su atención y así controlarlo y manipularlo.

¿Debería creerle?,¿debería arriesgarse?, ¿Como ignorar lo que sentía por el azabache?.

Eso que siempre sintió, eso que sintió desde que eran pequeños pero no se dio cuenta hasta esa noche en ese "entrenamiento". Tal vez si debería...

Tal vez luego de esta última salida que tendría con Ga,, sería buen momento de ir por Dib y confesarle todo.

"si tan solo el amor no fuera tan difícil"

Durante todo ese camino, Gas le iba tomando de la mano y contando una anécdota que tuvo cuando había salido un nuevo juego y hubo una pelea tipo viernes negro en la tienda.

-y esa mocosa me metió un puñetazo en la nariz,pero no sentí nada, de todos modos tenía como 9 años, así que le pegue una patada en el estómago y la mande volando...y así fue como me quede con el kombat inmortals 5.-ella sonrió ligeramente en Victoria, pero al desviar su mirada ante Zim, vio cómo este se veía algo triste y hasta incluso parecía llorar.

Esto la preocupo, haciéndola arquea una ceja con leve descontento y prosiguió a darle una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

-estas bien?.-Gaz pregunto dulcemente.

-No, no es nada.-dijo Zim suavemente.-solamente estoy algo... Triste supongo.

-y por qué estarías triste?.-Gaz dejó ir una risa burlona.

-supongo... Supongo que es por Dib-cosa. Desde que Zim empezó a Salir con la humana Gaz, ya no se persiguen ni se habían tan seguido.-Zim aclaró desviando la mirada tristemente.

-Ay Zim.-Ella lo miró con pena y lo sostuvo de ambas manos.-no te sientas mal,tu sabes perfectamente que el te odia, por que destrozar te por alguien que no vale la pena.

-entonces por que cuando llegue a tu base él estaba llorando?.-Cuestiono con una mirada de molestia.

Gaz sintió como todos sus planes y estrategias se iban por el caño,tal vez por eso se sentía tan vigilada cuando terminó esa discusión con Dib, por que, en efecto, había un irken espiandolos quien escucho todo y sabía más que nadie lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

Se quedó en silencio tratando de saber que decir exactamente, pero no había manera de explicarle con lógica lo sucedido.

Hasta que ella hizo memoria de que su Alien era bastante tonto y habían cosas que el no entendía al no ser de la tierra, sería la y última vez que jugaría con su ingenuidad.

[...]

Dib se encontraba sobre su cama, con su rostro tapado por la almohada, sintiendo como el. Mundo se iba cuesta abajo para él. Sabiendo que había perdido otra batalla con su hermana menor.

Pensaba en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado siendo enemigo de Zim, posiblemente perdió la oportunidad de darle a este su primer beso y de un buen futuro para ambos.

Quería desahogarlo todo, absolutamente toda la basura de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

No fue hasta que escucho unos gritos desesperantes y sumamente chillones acompañados del tocar de la. Puerta de la casa, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y de mala ganas fue a abrir la puerta, nada más para ver a aquel pequeño robot frente a su puerta comiendo una bolsa llena de Hamburguesas.

-Gir?.-Dib lo miró confundido.-por qué estás aqui?.

-Mary?.-pregunto Gir curiosamente.-por qué lloras?

Dib se sobre salto y rápidamente limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y volteo a verlo.

-Gir?. Que haces aquí?,no deberías estar en tu guarida o con Zim?.-pregunto el chico adicto a lo paranormal.

-el amo me dijo que lo esperara en casa luego de estar con gasolin,pero aún no llega.-Gasolina?. Seguramente hablaba de su hermana.

-Gaz, Gir. Se mi hermana Gaz y No, Zim ya no está aquí, se fue con ella hace un rato.-respondio de mala gana con u. Ademán de tristeza.

-Pues entonces por qué escuché gritos antes?. Acaso el amo tuvo una pelea con una marmota?.

-Mira, solamente vete a casa y.-abrio los ojos como platos cuando escucho lo recién dicho por el pequeño robot.-C-como supieste que yo y Gaz estábamos gritandonos el uno al otro?

-Oh, es que el amo hace un par de años actualizo mi sistema y me agrego una especie de Walkie Talkie para todas las veces que nos separamos y nesecitamos hablar, todo lo que él escucha lo escucho yo.-Gir dijo felizmente.

En ese momento, Gir encendio su Walkie Talkie y dejó escuchar música muy movida y de ambiente.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que me ganarías en el juego de baile.-Gaz dijo sorprendida.

-nadie nunca puede contra el gran todo poderoso Zim, debería quedarte claro eso.-Zim exclamo con todo orgullo y ego.

-Si. Me ganaste después de la trigésima novena vez que le damos a este juego.-Gaz respondió de manera odiosa.-que tal si le damos al Metal Slug?. Ahí nadie me ganas Jamás!

-ya lo veremos humana morada!.-y una fuerte carcajada de parte de Zim se escucho para luego cortar la transmisión.

Ahí fue donde Dib entendió una sola cosa, la cual lo hizo cuestionar el como era posible que Zim estuviera feliz, si estuvo presente cuando vio aquella discusión que el y Gaz tuvieron, donde revelaron muchas cosas.

-que fue lo que hiciste ahora?.-protesto Dib hacia su hermana.

-parece que el amo y Gasolina se están divirtiendo. No cree que deberíamos ir a hacerles compañía?.

-De hecho...-Dib sonrió desafiante.-Tienes razón Gir. Vamos a darles una buena sorpresa!.

[...]

-Ja!. Por segunda vez.-Zim exclamaba gritando con orgullo.

-Te as puesto a entrenar últimamente, no es así?.-Gaz sonrió arqueando la ceja.

-un buen Invasor JAMAS revela sus secretos.-Zim negó su cabeza con su ego por los cielos.

-bueno,que tal si comemos algo?.-Gaz sacó su teléfono y miró la hora y se sentó en el asiento del juego de autos..-Podemos pedir algo de esta aplicación que me descargue. A ver, me conseguiré una pizza, que te parece una malteada de fresa y unos waffles?.

Pero Cúando lo volteo a ver,miro al irken, este se veía tan triste y con un rostro de culpa en su rostro, con su boca tapada con su bufanda.

-hey, que te pasa?.-ella dejó su teléfono a un lado.

-Eh?. No es nada.-Zim volvió a la realidad, poniendo otra vez este rostro de orgullo por la derrota de Gaz en aquel juego.-que piensas hacer con ese aparato tuyo?

Una mentira que Zim trataba de ocultar,obviamente se sentía muy mal, no importaba Cuanto intentará divertirse con su compañera, no podría dejar de pensar en aquello y sentirse Sumamente mal.

-Zim. Que te pasa?.-Gaz se preocupo y lo tomo de la mejilla.-sigues pensando en lo de Dib?. Ya te explique que el ya sabia de tu llegada e hizo todo ese drama esperando a que llegaras para que creyera sus mentiras y yo solo le seguí el juego para hacerlo perder.

-N-no.-Zim se quito de aquella caricia y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.-yo se que todo esto es solo una sucia mentira del niño terrícola.

Gaz arqueo la ceja, no dejándose vencer por lo que le insistía su amado.

-Zim...-ella lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo hizo verla.-que sucede? Yo no recordaba que el todo poderoso Zim se derrotar a frente a su enemigo.

-Dib-cosa... Pero yo ya no veo a Dib-cosa como mi enemigo.-Zim bajo la mirada tristemente.-este asunto del odio, celos y amor hace que me sienta débil y muy confundido.

-el amor no busca hacerte sentir débil. De lo contrario, el amor hace que las dos personas sean más fuerte al lado del otro.-Gaz lo acercó más a ella,tratando de ser lo más dulce y comprensiva posible.

-Pero...-se sonrojo avergonzado.-todo esto es nuevo para Zim.

-y también lo es para mi.-Gaz lo sentó sobre sus piernas, acariciando su cabello postizo.

-pero Gaz...Zim no quiere hacer esto... No exactamente contigo.-exactamente, no con Gaz, sino con Dib.

-entonces, no me quieres?.-Gaz puso una cara de Decepción.

-Claro que si!. Te quiero y aprecio muchi, pero "amar" explícitamente...-No. No podría decirlo ahora,sabia como era ella cuando estaba enojada.

-no tienes que amarme explícitamente.-Gaz acarició su pierna derecha suavemente.-solo tienes que sentir lo que to siento.

Lentamente sus respiraciónes chocaron con las del otro, Gaz sentía como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y Zim se sentía perdiéndose en el momento.

-Gaz...-susurro indefenso.

-Si,Zim?.-pregunto ella de manera dominante.

Sus labios estaban por unirse.

-BASTA GAZ!.

Ese grito llamó la atención de todos aquellos que estaban en el árcade,mirando aquella silueta que se venía frente a todos,acompañado de ese robot con su traje de perrito puesto.

-Jiji Hola Amo!.-Gir saludo tiernamente a su líder.

-Gir!?.-Zim exclamo eufórico, levantándose de las piernas de la humana morada y dirigiéndose a él,Gaz gruñó furiosa ante esto, su plan fracaso una vez más.

-Gir!. Qué haces aquí con Dib!?.-Zim se arrodilló para estar a la estatura de su amigo y ayudante.

-y que hace Gaz diciéndote mentiras otra vez!?.-Dib se acercó a su hermana, mirándola con odio y vergüenza y luego la señaló con desprecio.-no te bastaba con decirle mentiras y ahora escusas todo lo que pasó con más Mentiras?!. Como es que puedes hacerle esto al pobre Zim!?. Solo lo confundes y haces sentir muy mal y confundido!

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir cabezón!.-Gaz lo agarro de la muñeca con la que lo estaba señalando.-Yo solo le digo la verdad!.

-Uy si. Que todo lo que hice ahí fue un acto por que sabía que el venía a nuestra casa?.

-...P-pero.-Gaz lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.-pero como lo supi-

-y tu solo me seguiste la corriente para derrotarme,no?.

Zim miraba atónito a la pelea de ambos hermanos, apretaba, sintiendo como su pecho se retorcia y sus ojos lo hacía reflejar preocupación y desesperación, parecía que ambos hermanos iban a soltar el primer golpe en cualquier momento.

Tenía miedo de que Dib saliera lastimado, el sabía que la Gótica era mucho más fuerte que el y que ya le había metido otras palizas anteriormente.

-Y eso que te importa!?. Zim es perfectamente feliz conmigo, la estábamos pasando de maravilla antes de que tu llegaras a arruinarlo todo!.-Gaz empezó a gritar con ira, zapateando fuertemente.-No entiendo por qué sigues siendo un bebé llorón que no acepta que su precioso Alien del cual a estado enamorado, no te ama a Ti!. ¿Por qué razón te amaría a ti?. Ni que tuviera esquizofrenia!

Recién termino lo dicho, ella fue silenciada por una bofetada, una fuerte y llena de odio.

Zim salto del susto y Todos en aquel árcade llegaron a ver esto y exclamarom sorprendidos por el drama que se estaba formando. Hasta ya habían algunos que exclamaba "pelea!, pelea!" y otros que empezaban a seguir la corriente.

-Gazlene Membrana...¿Cómo es que pudiste caer tan bajo?.-menciono lleno de odio acercándose más a ella-vaya eras inteligente y te volviste una estúpida...

Gaz se sobo su mejilla y miró como la esquina de su labio esgaba soltando sangre,ante esto, La pelimorada encaró a su hermano con una increíble ira de la cual hasta Dib tuvo miedo.

-maldito hijo de...-y con toda la fuerza que había en su brazo derecho, Gaz apretó su puño y recargo en dirección al rostro de Dib.

De inmediato el azabache se cubrio el rostro y miró con miedo a la chica quien estaba por soltar el primer puño, esperando a un inimaginable dolor el su rostro.

-DETENTE!.-Zim grito parándose frente a su enemigo de manera protectora y con una mirada angustiada. Ante esto, el puño de Gaz de detuvo a segundo de tocar su rostro.

-Zim?.-Gaz lo miró sorprendida y se apartó de su hermano rápidamente.

-Basta... Por favor no lo lastimes.-Zim se tranquilizó un poco y lo miró por enésima de su hombro con tristeza y rendición.-no vale la pena...

-Zim...-Dib susurro asustado.-me...me salvaste.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento en silencio pero cuando Dib estaba por decir algo,el irken se apartó y se fue con la pelimorada para abrazarla de mala gana,cosa ala que Gaz correspondio de manera casi inmediata.

-llévame a mi guarida por favor...-le pidió suavemente.-estoy cansado de todo esto...

-Oh...-Gaz acarició su cabeza y luego se separó para solo tomar su mano.-de acuerdo mi pequeño Alien.

-vámonos Gir, deja al humano sólo...-Zim ordenó algo cansado mientras se iba alejando con la Gótica.

-pero y Mary?...-pregunto el pequeño robot.

-el... El no vale la pena.

Y así, la pareja se fue de aquel árcade,dejando a Dib ahí parado con una mirada de dolor, su corazón muerto en vida y con todos a su alrededor exclamando un suave y sin fin "Uuuh".

Gaz lo derrotó una vez más.

(...)

Su cabeza sobre su mesa, con una mirada cansada y dolida, atormentado por la culpa, mirando la capsula donde su cría de irken descansaba tranquilo para nacer sano y fuerte. Pero eso nada más le generaba más preocupación, su pequeño estaría sin uno de sus padres.

Zim ya no sabía que hacer, ya habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que se encontraba en este estado de pánico, había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido con el Florpus, tanto asi que olvido ese sentimiento por completo.

Y ahora había vuelto, pero muchísimo peor.

-Dib-cosa no querra estar conmigo…y el fingir querer a la humana Gaz me esta empezando a dar nauseas.-se dijo a si mismo, muy suave y dolido, parecía que quería llorar.

Desde ese dia donde evito que ambos hermanos se agarraran a golpes en el arcade y decidido irse con Gaz, diciéndole al azabache que no Valia la pena, todo fue de mal en peor, pasaron semanas sin verse, Zim ya no causaba líos que despertaban el sentido paranormal de Dib, este ya no tenía motivación para ir a buscarlo.

Miraba de reojo a su bella y mas preciosa creación y un ademan de tristeza se apoderaba de su alma, por primera vez en un muy largo tiempo, empezó a llorar de amargura y decepción de sí mismo.

Por el tubo hacia su guarida, llego aquel pequeño robot plateado con tonos celestes, abrazando a su cerdito mientras comía un algodón de azúcar, estaba muy contento y feliz y daba pequeños saltitos mientras iba donde su mejor y único amigo.

-Amo!. El último episodio de la rosa de la reina del sur esta por empezar!, Vamos a ver con quien se quedara Monica!.-exclamaba Gir alegremente mientras llegaba a su lado.-espero que se quede con Adam, Chandler es un muy mal hombre.

Pero al escuchar aquellos suaves sollozos, Gir levanto la cabeza con curiosidad y se acerco a las piernas del irken.

-Amo?.-pregunto Gir suavemente mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-N-no entiendo que debo hacer ahora…Dib-cosa,q-que con el?. De-de verdad me odia o son s-solo mas mentiras?.-Zim se limpio sus ojos.-No!. Estoy cansado de las mentiras!. Estoy cansado de jugar a este estúpido plan!.-grito llorando.

Gir dejo su cerdito y su algodón de lado y se acerco a su amo, subiendo sobre sus piernas para quedar sobre estas y abrazarlo, regularmente Zim siempre se quitaba o se negaba al cariño de su robot ayudante, pero se sentía tan mal que lo último que ponía necesitar era un reconfortante abrazo, por lo que no respondió, solo se dejó querer.

-no llore amo.-Gir le dijo suavemente.-yo se que Mónica se quedara con Adam. No tenga miedo.

-no lloro por tu novela Gir. Lloro por que e fallado una misión. Perdí al humano con el que quería todo y ahora ya no es posible.-puso su mano sobre la capsula de aquel feto irken.-y Zim se quedó sin nada.

Gir miro hacia aquello que su jefe tocaba y su curiosidad subió otra vez.

-pero no es asi,Mary seguramente esta en su casa haciendo cosas de humanos, usted podría ir a verlo y hablar con el y solucionar las cosas.-sugirió Gir.

-estoy muy cansado de todo lo que Gaz me a dicho, tantas feas verdades del odio que Dib siente hacia Zim que e tenido que soportar.-respondió el irken tristemente.

-pero entonces si esta cansado de lo que dice Gaz que no le pregunta a alguien mas que le diga algo diferente?. Tal vez otro punto de vista que usted no conozca.

-…-Zim analizo todo lo dicho por su mejor amigo y de inmediato se sobre exalto y pensó en una buena idea, una muy riesgosa pero buena idea.

-Gir…lo lamento.-dijo Zim mientras lo bajaba de sus piernas y se fue alejando.-pero tendrás que contarme luego el final de la rosa de la reina del sur.

(…)

Bajo sus sabanas se encontraba el azabache, mirando su monitor de cosas paranormales con una mirada cansada, su cabello estaba desordenado y se le notaban unas muy oscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos. Había pasado una semana entera encerrado en la oscuridad, apenas comiendo pizza y tomando gaseosa para no morir de hambre, Gaz no le volvió a dirigir la palabra y su padre apenas notaba que estaba en esa fuerte depresión.

Solo fue una vez cuando lo vio triste en su habitación y Dib le dijo que se fuera de manera brusca y grosera.

"es una etapa de adolecente, pronto se le pasara" dijo Membrana sin problemas.

Esa Tarde era muy oscura, parecía que estaba por llover salvajemente, se sentía el frio del exterior brotando por su ventana. El se encontraba solo en su casa, Gaz estaba en una convención de videojuegos y su papa estaba trabajando, estaba por quedarse dormido viendo ese monitor, hasta que escucho la puerta de su casa ser tocada repetida y desesperadamente.

Ante esto soltó un gruñido, se bajó de su cama, se acomodó su cabello y puso su chaqueta negra, bajo por las escaleras y fue a la puerta principal y la abrió, solo para darse la sorpresa de que su irken estaba ahí parado. Ante esto, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y un remolino se formo en su estomago.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente bajaron sus miradas con pena.

-lo siento,Gaz no esta.-Dib le aviso.

-No vengo…por Gaz.-Zim dijo débilmente.-Zim viene a hablar con Dib-cosa.

-…-Dib lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero enseguida puso un rostro serio y simplemente asintió, dándole paso a su casa.

Zim entro con las piernas algo temblorosas y se quedo quieto frente al sofa con Dib a unos cuantos pasos de distancia lejos de el, dándole la espalda.

-…Zim tiene muchas dudas sobre ti ahora mismo.-el irken aclaro de mala gana.

-que clase de cosas exactamente?.-Dib susurro fríamente.-vienes a decirme a la cara que ya no quieres que seamos enemigos por que me interpongo entre tu relación con la zorra de mi hermana?. Por que si es asi ya no me interesa lo que pienses de esa maldita bastarda, váyanse juntos de este planeta si lo deseas.

-que?. Que cosas estas diciendo?. Solamente quiero preguntarte si es verdad que a humana morada esta diciendo sobre ti son mentiras o si es la verdad, por algo es que te enojas cuando estamos juntos y estabas hasta dispuesto a empezar una batalla contra ella en ese arcade.

-la verdad.-Dib desvió la mirada, tratando de mantener su falsa postura en alto.-solamente tuve piedad por Gaz ese dia. Decidí dejarle reputación viva en ves de agarrarla a golpes.

Otra mentira que si era falsa, Gaz lo hubiera matado a el primero.

-mira Zim. Ya te lo dije, está bien, ve y se feliz con Gaz, ya no me interesa nada de eso.-se dio la espalda, mirando hacia la cocina.

-…-Zim abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó en silencio por un momento y enseguida apretó los puños con enojo a lo dicho por el humano y su rostro reflejo seriedad a su máximo significado.-mientes…

-…-Dib se quedó petrificado.

-MIENTES!.-Zim le exclamo.-Zim conoce cuando alguien dice mentiras!. Sucias mentiras del niño cabezón!.

-…

-deja de hacerte el fuerte estúpido humano!. Si enserio me estás diciendo la verdad estarías enfrentándome como lo haces con tu hermana, pero en vez de eso te niegas a verme la cara, ¡por qué sabes que asi podre ver cómo te sientes realmente! ¡Deja de mentir y dime la verdad!

En ese momento, Dib puso pies firmes sobre el suelo y alzo sus hombros mientras apretaban sus puños, cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de su escondite, pero los sollozos no tardaron en ser escuchados.

-T-tu…ti tienes idea de todas las veces que e tenido que verte a la cara, aguantando las ganas de llorar?.-hablo Dib con una voz entre cortada.-tienes idea de todo este tiempo que e tenido que oprimir mis verdades y ocultar mi odio y el dolor que siento al verlo…-se dio la vuelta finalmente revelando sus ojos derramando rebeldes lágrimas.

Y en ese momento, Dib corrió en dirección a Zim, con toda la velocidad que este ponía tener en su cuerpo humano, Zim al verlo acercarse a él, sintió la adrenalina, creyendo que el azabache realmente venia a pegarle una fuerte golpiza, pero en ese momento, justamente cuando Dib estaba a centímetros de el y este estaba por utilizar sus brazos para protegerse, sintió como las cálidas manos de Dib lo envolvían fuertemente y se quedaba estático por un momento, este casi lo deja caer por la intensidad de la caída, Zim se quedó pasmado por lo que ahora sucedía ante sus ojos…el estaba ahí parado, mientras que Dib lo abrazaba fuertemente, aferrando su rostro entre su hombre, sintiendo su hombro arder por las lagrimas que este dejaba ahí.

-...Todo este tiempo pensé que lo sabías, pensé que estabas consciente de todo esto. De lo mucho que haría por ti, de lo mucho que me importas.-Dib hablaba dolido, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Zim,mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer, se había cansado de hacerse el fuerte.-Todo este tiempo te sentabas ahí, abrazando y tomando la mano de mi hermana, pensando que no daría cada pedazo de mi vida solo para que puedas vivir feliz. Pero la verdad es que tu eres mi felicidad en sí, la felicidad que perdí años atrás después del fallecimiento de mi madre. Me quedé solo y perdido, mirando las incontables estrellas, esperando a que alguien llegara a amarme y a reemplazar el dolor que yo e sentido durante años. Pero creo que realmente, jamás estuve solo, por que a años Luz, ahí estabas tu, posiblemente no veíamos lo mismo, pero aún así estábamos marcados el uno con el otro. Al principio por ti solo sentía amenaza, puesto que te veía como una amenaza a mi planeta y a mi gente y por ende jure destruirte...pero lentamente me di cuenta que realmente eras lo que perdí, tu compañía,tus bellos ojos magenta, tu bella sonrisa, tu eufórica pero contagiosa voz. Me hiciste sentir algo completamente contrario a lo que siento por ti...y de esos sentimientos fue que seguí viviendo adelante, todo por ti, por que contigo, con tan solo verte por unos segundos, cada día de mi vida, significaba el cielo...pero sabía que en esos puntos jamás me aceptarías y por ende seguí ocultado mi amor con odio.

Zim estaba estático ante las palabras que le decía su enemigo de toda la vida y parecía que había perdido su voz, por que se quedaba mudo ante esa situación, sólo veía al techo con una mirada de culpa, su interior retumba fuertemente.

-Y ahora todo lo que siento por ti es amargura y frío, escuchando lo que dices pero no lo creo. Me duele verte con Gaz, me duele verte hacer todo eso, siento tanta rabia de no ser yo quien está contigo. Construiste tantas paredes a mi alrededor que no podías ver, sin ti no hay ni siquiera un yo. Estoy parado aquí delante de ti, sin armadura para proteger mi corazón,trenzado e indefenso me podrías ayudar si te importa...tu as construido tantas paredes a mi alrededor y yo trate de subirlas, pero en vez de eso... estoy de pie con una bandera blanca en el aire...

Los brazos de Zim se fueron levantando lentamente al mismo tiempo que temblaban y las llevó a la espalda de Dib, apegandolo más a él,correspondiendo.

-yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí...pero ya no puedo seguir así.-Dib se apartó y lo miro a los ojos, aunque su vista estuviera borrosa por las lágrimas.-por favor...dejame cuidarte y protegerte de todo... _**Ya no me permitas ser tu enemigo.**_

Zim se quedó en silencio con una mirada preocupada pero luego de tragar, asintio rápidamente.

-Yo... Ya me tengo que ir...Gir me esta esperando para ver si novela.-Zim de apartó por completo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pará Dib, eso había dolido,pero no sé rendiría fácil,por intuición,abrazo por la espalda al contrario,recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo se...pero quiero algo a cambio y después te dejare en paz.-rogó el azabache.

-P-por favor... Dejame Ir.-Zim pidió algo incomodo.

no podía soltarlo,no ahora,seguía sosteniéndose de aquel abrazo,no quería mostrarse débil ante su amado irken.

-no me pida eso por favor...-rogó mas suave que la vez anterior.-solamente quiero pedirte algo.

-Mmm?.-Zim se dio la vuelta y lo miró silenciosamente.-que deseas Dib-cosa?.

Dib lo miro,un tanto esperanzado,dando una sonrisa melancólica.

-Puedo besarte?.

-Que?... - Zim abrió los ojos como platos ante tal petición.

-eso es lo único que te pido...solo un beso,uno que nunca pueda olvidar,por favor...es todo.

-S-supongo que esta bien.-Zim bajo la mirada con incomodidad y sus mejillas se tornaron verde oscuro.

Y recién terminó su diálogo, sintió como Dib le quitaba su peluca negra y de inmediato sus antenas se levantaron cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Dib besar su cabeza con ternura y amor.

-descansa mi tierno irken... Te deseo lo mejor con mi hermana.

CONTINUARÁ.

**_sere breve...dos capitulos mas y esto se acaba :0_**


	11. Dib vs Gaz

**_Capítulo bien pinché largo_**

**_de verdad perdon por desaparecer, es que se me a montado toda una salvaje aventura,murio mi abuela,mi abuelo esta en el hospital,las fiestas navideñas,año nuevo,mi otra abuela enfermo. pero ya estoy devuelta con los dos ultimos capitulos :3_**

Zim abrió la puerta de su guarida y se encontró con Gir mirando a la Televisión, aplaudiendo y gritando de la alegría, mientras que esta estaba en negro, con largos párrafos blancos de abajo para arriba, aparentemente ya había terminado su novela y terminó como Gir quería que fuera.

Zim se había ido de la casa de Dib hace un rato y aún seguía en shock por lo sucedido, seguía sin poder creer lo que Dib le había dicho, seguía sin creer que este lo había abrazado y unido sus labios con su frente y le había dicho cosas... Que eran simplemente tan sinceras y reales.

Por todas esas veces que el había abrazado a Gaz en su "relación" y por todas aquellas veces que fingio cosas que no eran verdad, recordó lo mucho que deseaba que todo lo que hiciera con Gaz lo hubiera hecho con Dib alguna vez... Y lo hizo.

Abrazo a Dib y fue besado por Dib...y lo disfruto más que nunca,no nesecito más de lo que ya había recibido para ya saber lo que tenía que hacer,pero el hacerlo en sí ya se le veía muy difícil.

-Oh, Amo! Ya está aquí!.-Gir exclamo alegremente, él estaba cubierto de nachos con queso y pudin de chocolate.-no va a creerlo! Mónica se quedó con Adam!.-aplaudio alegremente.-Chandler murió siendo atropeyado por un tren al tratar de dispararle a Monserrate y a Mónica.

-...-Zim tenía la cabeza baja y llena de pensamientos y repeticiones de lo que estaba sucediendo,se fue acercando al sillón, hasta que quedó recostado sobre este,sin emitir ningun sonido.

-Amo?.-Gir pregunto exaltado.-acaso usted quería que Mónica terminará con Chandler?.

-Gir...-Zim entrelazo sus dedos torpemente.-te puedo preguntar algo?.

-...-Gir lo miró con curiosidad y luego sonrió.-los cerditos son mis amigos.

-tomaré eso como un si.-suspiro cansado.-nunca as tenido esos momentos donde dudas de lo que estas haciendo? Que ni tu, sabiendo lo que haces, hay algo que te indica que no debe ser así?.

-Claro que si!...Cuando estoy sobre el inodoro cantando la canción de la paz.-Gir afirmó divertido.-a veces siento que realmente debería estar preparando pizza para tener una fiesta de té con Cerdito.

-bueno, en ese caso, que élites tu?.-Zim preguntó aún algo pensativo.

-y usted por qué Se pregunta eso?, que pasó con Mary.-de inmediato puso un rostro de temor.-acaso...acaso usted fue a ver el final de la rosa de La Reina del Sur con Mary!?

-No Gir!.-exclamo Zim cansado e irritado por la idiotes de su amigo.-...es solo que...Dib me dijo cosas...cosas que no pensé que el me diría y que me alegra haberlas oído...me dijo lo mucho que me quiere y le importo, cosas que ni Gaz me a dicho.

-entonces lo tocó como Gaz lo hace con usted?.-Gir preguntó con mucha curiosidad y sorpresa.-y cómo estuvo?, fue tal como usted me dijo que sería?, fue cálido y agradable!?. Dígamelo todo!.

-fue...-las mejillas del irken obtuvieron un verde oscuro,mientras su mirada bajaba repentinamente.-estuvo... increíble...

-Hurra! Jijijiji!.-el asistente exclamo alegremente mientras aplaudia.-justamente como Mónica terminó con Adam!. Aunque hubo una larga pelea antes de que su boda pudiera ser realizada!

Zim ya estaba dándose cuenta de que el hablar de esto con Gir lo no estaba llevando a ningún lado,no le estaba dando los mejores consejos que pudiera escuchar, no fue hasta que entendió y recordó todas las veces que se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño e inocente robot mirando aquella novela y mirando todo lo que sucedía en esta y como Gir se informaba apartir de esta,tal vez otro tipo de consejos sería la mejor opción.

-hey Gir.-Zim llamó su atención.-ya que no pude ver el final de tu serie, tengo dudas. Que fue exactamente lo que hizo Mónica cuando se entero de que ella realmente amaba a Adam y no a Chandler?.

-pues, lo que yo hice fue traer muchas Pizzas!.-exclamaba Gir con alegría.-y luego empecé a comer las pizzas y tome goma de mascar de chocolate y luego de eso llore por la muerte de Francisco.

Zim lo miro serio y molesto.

-No Gir!. Hablo de que que fue lo que paso en la televisión!.-Zim exclamaba.-que sucedió con Monica cuando rechazo el afecto de Chandler!

-Oooooooh!.-Gir exclamo.-creo que ya se!

-dímelo ya!.-El irken lo agito violentamente.

-Pues. Resulta que Chandler la llevo a una gran casa donde le profuso matrimonio y ella se quedo pensando por un largo tiempo y en ese momento llego Adam y los vio a lo lejos, Mónica fue clara con Chandler y lee hecho en su cara todas sus maldades y actos.

-le hecho como si fuese una cubeta o algo?.-pregunto Zim con curiosidad.

-no, con sus palabras.-Gir descarto lo que dijo su amo.-y por ende Mónica lo dejo y se fue con Adam, pero Chandler se enfureció y empezó una pelea entre ambos hombres.

-y que paso con Mónica?, ella y Adam pudieron ser felices?.-Zim unía sus manos con timidez y esperanza de que todo estuviera bien.

-pues claro que si!, se unieron como pareja y hasta tuvieron un bebe juntos!.-Gir exclamo alegremente.-todo fue muy hermoso!

-…ella supo con quien quería estar, no?.-pregunto Zim con la mirada baja y nerviosa.-Gir, hoy Zim experimento por primera vez una muestra de afecto de parte de Dib en vez de Gaz y le gustó mucho y ya esta contento de saber que Dib-cosa realmente no quiere y que todo lo que dijo Gaz es mentira…pero ahora que estoy con ella, que hare?

-pues haga lo que Mónica hizo, dígale la verdad a la gasolina, si de todos modos aun no son nada, ni han unido sus labios.-Gir le sugirió.

Y de la cocina se escuchó como una pequeña campanita.

-oh!,mis fajitas con queso están lista!.-exclamo Gir alegremente y salió corriendo a la cocina.

Zim lo miro irse y bajo el cabeza pensativo, tratando de pensar en un plan, en lo que este podría causar y en as consecuencias que vendría atravesó de esta. Quizás esto iba a ser difícil y no podría ni tener éxito pero ya no podía evitarlo ni mucho hemos aguantarlo mas, de verdad deseaba estar con la persona que de verdad quería, con aquel humano que había querido desde tiempos antiguos.

Miro el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita junto al sofá y marco rápidamente un numero, esperando a que contestara.

-Hola…si, soy yo humana Gaz…-Zim trataba de ser discreto.-escucha, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

-AHH!,CALIENTE!,CALIENTE!.AAAAH!.-Gir gritaba con cacerola ardiente, pero de inmediato se renuevo y recordó que era resistente al calor y empezó a tararear una canción.

-si…esta bien, té veré puntualmente a las 2 de la tarde en horas humanas, en el parque.-Zim afirmo.-está bien, me despido.

Y asi,Zim dejo el teléfono y se dirigió a su guarida, tenia mucho que ensayar.

(…)

-muy bien…vamos!, vamos!.-Gaz bajaba por las escaleras mientras jugaba en su consola.-Si!. ¡Mate a ese bastardo!

-a donde vas?.-pregunto Dib desganado desde el sillon, mientras veía a la televisión.

-voy a salir con Zim. Y tu que haces?, ser miserable?.-Gaz pregunto cruelmente.-sigues sin aceptar que Zim no te quiere?.

-…-Dib guardo silencio,si de todos modos aguantaba las ganas de llorar.-solo vete a ser feliz.

-gracias por el cumplido tan seco.-Gaz rio sarcásticamente.-se nota que te costó mucho admitirlo.

Ella se fue en dirección a la puerta de entrada, mientras que el azabache la miraba en silencio y de reojo cambio de canal y otro párrafo salió de sus labios.

-se me es gracioso que digas amarlo cuando hace años atrás jamás le mostraste importación o interés hacia su existencia.

-…-Gaz se detuvo repentinamente y volteo su mirada con frialdad hacia su hermano.-que me acabas de decir?.

Sus manos se formaron en puños, pero antes de que hubiera una violenta escena de pelea, la puerta de al frente se abrió, mostrando a un recién llegado Zim junto con Gir vestido de perrito raquítico.

-hola terrícolas apestosos!.-Zim exclamo con orgullo.-Zim a llegado por la humana morada.

-traje fajitas!.-Gir exclamo mostrando su cacerola con dicho alimento.

-Zim…-Dib murmuro alegremente mientras se levantaba del sofa.

-oh, perfecto, ya estás aquí.-Gaz dijo alegremente.-vas a traer a Gir con nosotros?.

-no, realmente vengo a dejar a Gir con Dib-cosa, no quiero dejarlo solo y creo que el seri un buen niñero.-Zim explico.

-Fajitas de pollo con queso!.-Gir se acercó al azabache y le metió un puñado de fajitas a su boca, casi atragantándolo.

-perfecto, así ninguno de ellos se queda solo.-Gaz lo sostuvo de su cadera y se empezaron a retirarse.

-Gir,se obediente y no quemes la casa!.-Zim exclamo.

-adios amo!.-el pequeño robot agito su manita, mientras que Dib a su lado, solamente bajo la mirada y escucho como la puerta se cerraba, se recostó contra el sofa tristemente y miro a la pantalla.

-una maratón de misterios misteriosos no me hará daño.-Este se dijo a si mismo y cambio a ese canal respectivo.

-yay!,El amo y la gasolina salieron juntos otra vez!.-Gir exclamaba alegremente mientras aplaudía.

-si.-Dib desvió la mirada con una débil sonrisa.-me alegra saber que Zim es feliz con quien quiere estar. Aunque no sea conmigo. Al menos ya no me quiere matar y me confía lo suficiente como para que te quedes conmigo.

Gir lo miro con curiosidad y confusión y de inmediato dejo ir una risita.

-que gracioso Mary, haces ver que el amo realmente ama a su hermana, cuando en realidad desea estar contigo.-Gir dijo inocentemente mientras se metia algunas fajitas a la boca.

-Umm?. De que estas hablando?.-pregunto el azabache con lentes.

-bueno,oh eso es lo que iba a hacer Mónica?. Oh posiblemente el amo quería ser Adam y su hermana seria Chandler…quien seria Mónica?.-se quedo en silencio por un momento mientras ponía una cara pensativa y de inmediato levanto la mirada hacia Dib con curiosidad otra vez.-te gusta las fajitas?.

Dib rodo lo ojos y negó on la cabeza.-Ni hablar, Debí esperar alguna locura tuya Gir, es imposible eso que me estás diciendo. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…-suspiro rendido.-de verdad por jupiter, tengo que dejar ir a Zim…

-Extraña al amo, no es asi?.-Gir lo miro al humano haciendo pucheros y rápidamente se le vino una idea.-vamos a ver como le esta yendo!.

Y el walkie-talkie que tenia Gir en su sistema se encendió y se escucho lo que sucedía.

-…últimamente…-No se pudo escuchar toda la frase que dijo Gazlene.-te pasa algo o que?.

-Zim a estado pensando mucho en nuestra conexión humana Gaz.-el irken hablo seriamente.-veo que emos sido compañeros y emos salido juntos en muchas ocasiones, pero realmente, no hemos llegado a pasar a otra cosa…y no estoy seguro si deberíamos ser algo más que simples compañeros...

Se escucho que los pasos que daban ambos se detenían y Gaz guardaba un fuerte silencio.

-q-que quieres decir con eso?.-pregunto Gas tratando de sonar controlada y despreocupada, pero el cómo entrego su pregunto le hacía notar el pánico en su voz.

-Humana Gaz…-Zim estaba algo dudoso, siempre le aterraba verla furiosa.-hable con Dib-cosa hace unos días y tuvimos una conversación muy…muy curiosa.

-ahora que te dijo ese bastardo?.-Gaz se escucho de manera arrogante y molesta.

-bueno, Zim había ido preguntarle algunas cosas que han estado pasando últimamente y entre todas esas preguntas, el humano empezó a solar lluvia de sus ojos.-Zim explico de manera algo fría y penosa.

Dib seria como se formaba un hueco en su estomago al escuchar como Zim le estaba diciendo a su hermana de esa noche donde le declaro sus sentimientos al irken y como fue que lo abrazo y acaricio su cabeza, solamente faltaba que escuchara lo del beso y estaría frito.

-creo que estaba llorando y de ahí…de ahí rodeo sus manos alrededor de Zim y le dijo muchas cosas que jamás pensé escuchar.

Se escucho un suspiro irritado de Gaz.

-dejame adivinar…te confeso que te amaba?.

No se escucho nada de parte de Zim, por lo que se podía especular que este nada más asintió con su cabeza.

-y unió sus labios con mi cabeza.-confeso este.

Seguido de un silencio por parte de la gótica, esta soltó una fuerte y malvada carcajada.

-pues que lastima por mi hermano, realmente cree que por confesarte sus sentimientos tú de un tiro le vas a corresponder pero que tu no lo amas…

-…

-por favor…por favor Zim, responde.-susurraba Dib escuchando todo lo que decía su amado irken.

-humana Gaz…yo ya no se…no se que siento por el…-Zim respondió a lo bajo, algo que no era común en el.

-ay,no seas ridículo Zim.-Gaz reclamo algo furiosa.-tu sabes que Dib solo está mintiéndote para que te alejes de mi, nosotros dos estamos conscientes de que el te odia rotundamente. Si trata de mostrarte emp-

-no humana Gaz!,ya no voy a caer en estas mentiras tuyas!, yo ya lo sé y ya me canse de estar con alguien que no sea Dib!.-Zim hablo, finalmente.-fue divertido al principio, pero cuando el humano Dib empezó a actuar de una manera diferente, yo solo quiero ser feliz con alguien que me ame de verdad!,no con alguien que me dice mentiras sucias y horribles para permanecer lejos de Mi humano!

-yo no te miento!

-LO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO!.-Zim grito con euforia.-mientes de lo que siente Dib-cosa por Zim!,este no lo odia!,¡Lo quiere mucho! ¡Y esta fingiendo ser feliz para que Zim sea feliz! ¿como es que eso lo hace para lastimarme?

-Zim…-Gaz estaba sin ideas para defenderse.

-MENTIRAS!,MENTIRAS APESTOSAS DE LA GOTICA ASQUEROSA!-Zim exclamaba molesto.

Otro largo silencio se hizo presente, a estos puntos, los tres participantes del triangulo amoroso estaban con un remolino en su interior.

Dib estaba siendo expuesto.

Gaz estaba quedándose sin municiones.

Y Zim estaba harto de la mentira.

Dib se quedo ahí, sintiendo como una cubeta llena de ansiedad y pánico lo empapaba de la cabeza hasta los pies, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas y su visión se volvía borrosa por la desesperación, su mente estaba muy aturdida.

No se había sentido asi hace muchos años.

-a quien engañas Dib?.-se dijo a si mismo mientras pasaba su mano por su frente y su respiración se volvía cada vez mas fuerte.-no puedes ir por ellos, ya deben estar a kilómetros de aquí, si voy por ellos seria demasiado tarde.

-Oh mira!.-Gir exclamo Gir alegremente desde la ventana.-el amo y Gaz están en la otra calle, deberíamos saludarlos!

-que?!.-Dib se levantó de golpe y salió disparado de su casa, solamente para darse cuenta de que en efecto, Zim y Gaz estaban a solamente metros de su casa.

Y aunque fuera un poco lejos,logró ver como su hermana menor tomaba a Zim de sus manos y le decía cosas con un tierno rostro.

_Se dio cuenta de que Gaz lo miraba a lo lejos._

Mientras este estaba con una mirada estupefacta y muy aterrada,sintio la indirecta y amenaza.

Ella sonrió con malicia y volteo a ver a Zim,para tomarlo de sus mejillas.

Ya tenía una idea de lo que Gaz estaba por hacer. Y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-Sabes Zim?.-La Gótica,pese su voz se escuchaba oscura como siempre,hablaban con sinceridad y dulzura,de forma lenta tomó su man derecha y co. La otra acariciaba su mejilla. -a diferencia del estupida de mí hermano...yo sí te aprecio.

-No...-Dib negó con su cabeza.-no,no, no, no, por favor no!

-De verdad Humana Gaz? No serás realmente tu la que estás mintiendome?.-El irken hablaba con una mirada seria y fría

-no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele escuchar cuando Dib dice que te ama pero al final jamas te demuestra nada...tú mereces mucho más...y te lo voy a demostrar...-ella acercó sus labios a los de Zim.-esto es lo que los humanos nos regalamos cuando nos amamos.

Y sin arrepentirse,sin importar que el azabache estuviera a lo lejos corriendo hacia ella para detenerlo,Gaz ya no iba a ocultarlo más. Ella tomó a Zim de sus mejillas y sin darle oportunidad, lo beso en los labios con todo el amor y pasión que había en su ser.

Zim se quedó ahí parado, mirando asustado como la humana lo besaba con profundad y pasión pero no correspondía en ningún momento.

Dib corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, su corazón latía por la adrenalina así como al mismo tiempo una grieta comenzaba a desquebrajar su corazón por todo lo que vió a través de las gruesas lágrimas que cristalizaban su mirada de hermosos ojos cafés que ahora inspiraban suma tristeza.

-¡ZIM!

Después de todo llegó tarde.

-Hmm.-Zim gruño mientras besaba a Gaz,quería quitarse, pero ella lo precionada más con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

No fue hasta que La Pelimorada se separó para agarrar aire, con sólo un hilo de saliva que unía su boca con la de Zim y en El intento,vio a su hermano a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír de La alegría,lo había logrado.

-...Humana Gaz...-Zim se limpio los labios con una mirada triste y baja.

-que haces aqui Hermanito?.-Ella Pregunto de forma Burlona y sarcástica.

El pecho de Dib subía y bajaba con violencia, a consecuencia de la ardua carrera que emprendió, sus lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas y él en un vano esfuerzo intentó secarlas.

-... No puedo creer que fueras capaz de esto Gaz...-en su voz había una mezcla de furia y tristeza.-...Tu sabías que yo...-bajó la mirada de manera apenada y al instante levantó en alto la frente, ya no había porque ocultarlo.-¡Tu sabías que yo amo a Zim!

Se acerco hacia ella con un paso al frente y la señaló con ira

-Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto!?.-

-fui capaz por qué te lo mereces!.-Gaz lo empujó sin mostrar miedo alguno y lo señaló de manera despectiva.-eres un idiota! Cómo puedes amarlo después de todo este tiempo donde lo odiaste y lastimaste?! Zim merece lo mejor! Y yo se lo voy a dar! Tú mismo perdiste La oportunidad

Zim miro a Dib asustado,en su vida vio este nivel de violencia en su "enemigo" y eso lo asustaba. Se sentía preocupado al ver como su pecho se imchaba y como sus mejillas estaban rojas,pero el escuchar esas palabras de Parte de Dib,sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-ow que vas a hacer ahora hermano. Llorar?.-Gaz se burló haciendo una cara de tristeza falsas.-como siempre lo haces.

El labio de Dib temblaba de impotencia, pero no, no iba a derramar alguna lágrima, no ahora por más vulnerable que se sintiese.

-Acepto que al principio ambos no nos llevábamos bien, pero tú bien sabías que todo ese odio que demostraba sólo era una manera de ocultar lo que sentía por él! ¡Vamos Gaz, te había dicho eso!

-pues adivina qué?!. Mientras tú escondidas tus estúpidos sentimientos. Yo ya había aceptado los mios!. Yo sí aceptaba que amaba a Zim!.-Gaz zapateo con fuerza.-por eso empeze a andar con el,por qué ya me cansé de darte oportunidades que solamente gastaste con odio!.-ella apretó los puños, listo para pegarle una buena paliza.-Zim no te ama!. Me ama a mí!.

Zim miraba esto con impotencia y en el momento donde vio a Gaz lenvantar los puños hacia su hermano, se asustó rotundamente,récordando que estos dos estuvieron al borde de una pelea en el árcade. Pero justamente cuando Gaz estaba por soltar el primer golpe, Dib la tomó de su muñeca.

-No Gaz, tú no puedes decir eso!. Tu no sabes lo que quiere Zim!

-a sido suficiente!.-Zim se quedó en silencio y se puso al lado de la Gótica, separandolos a ambos.-N-no Dib-cosa...no quiero que le grites a Gaz. Ella solamente me regaló algo que ustedes los humanos hacen por qué se aman...

Gaz sonrió con malicia y rápida correspondió a un abrazo que el Irken trato de darle.

-no quiero que lastimes a La humana Gaz...

La ira de Dib se desvanecio, el verlo otra vez con Gaz lo mataba, por más que el decía haberlo aceptado,el mismo sabía que no iba a ser así,lo amaba rotundamente y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

-Pero se suponía que yo te haría ese regalo...-murmuró Dib tristemente sin pensar, tal vez... Zim sí quería a Gaz después de todo y el tendría que alejarse de la batalla. ¿Debía hacer eso? Debía intentar su última opción, preguntar aquello que temía, suspiro tristemente bajando la cabeza ya rendido.-Yo no la voy a lastimar Zim...-respondio con dolor.-Sólo dime algo con toda sinceridad, ¿Tú... Tú la amas?

-Hm, hm, hm.-Gaz dejó ir una cruel sonrisa.-por favor Dib.-deja de preguntar cosas que ya son muy obvias.

-...-Zim se quedó en silencio, ya decidido de lo que iba a hacer.-...yo no quiero que pelees con Gaz...por qué no quiero que La enojes y ella te lastime.

-...que?.-Gaz Pregunto abruptamente sin creerlo.

-yo no quiero que te lastimes...-Zim se separó de Gaz y rápida corrió donde Dib para abrazarlo con fuerza.-te quiero asalvo.

-Uuh.-Gir comía de sus fajitas.-se acerca mí parte favorita!.

-lo que Zim menos quiere, es que su futuro compañero de amor esté lastimado. Por que si eso pasa, que será de Zim sin el afecto de Dib-cosa?.-pego su rostro contra su pecho como si fuera un gato

Las mejillas de Dib se sonrojaron ante tal cercanía, sentir el tacto de Zim era algo que le encantaba y estaba seguro que lo quería para él por siempre.

-¿E-estás diciendo que tú...? ¿En realidad...?

El irken quedó frente frente a frente con el azabache con lentes y con sus delgados dedos y seguido de eso dejó ir un suspiro,pero justamente cuando rozo los labios,le susurró.

-y quiero un regalo que yo sí quiera sentir...no simplemente recibir a secas. Quiero besarte y sentir lo que no siento con tú hermana...placer...hazlo porfavor...

Correspondio con sorpresa y estupefacción,que lentamente se fue transformando en dulzura y delicadeza, el beso cada vez se volvía más apasionado y salvaje,tomando entre sus brazos con amor y dulzura,sosteniendo su cadera y Zim poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, una sensación que nunca olvidaría, durante todos estos años de haber perseguido a ese Alien con el fin de exponerlo, áhora lo tenía en sus brazos, entregándole su corazón y este entregándole el suyo.

Ya no habia tiempo para odiarse o para sentirse triste,puesto que estaba con el Alien que le habia dado lo que perdió hace tantos años. Se sentía como el mismo cuando tenía 12 años y miraba al eterno infinito cielo,esperando a que llegara ese ángel que le haría sentirse amado otra ves y poder tener esa familia que tanto deseo.

Una vez se separaron para tomar aire, quedaron firmemente abrazados y unidos.

Dib lo rodeo en un cálido abrazo,se sentía amado por fin, finalmente había recuperado a su irken.

-Zim...Te amo...

La pelimorada quedó boquiabierta al ver dicho acto y de inmediato apretón los puños mientras la sangre le hervía al rostro y sus ojos reflejaban odio puro.

!. ZIM NO TE AMA!. EL ME AMA A MI!.-Gaz empezo a zapatear con mucha ira y lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.-EL NO TE QUIERE!. SOLO SIENTE LASTIMA POR TI!. EL ES MIO!.

Zim desvío su mirada hacia ella con atención y enseguida miro hacia el suelo con una mirada pensativa.

-...no...Yo no te amo Gaz...-Zim Sonrió sin miedo.-tu fuiste quién me beso a mí...

La gota que derramó el vaso y La que quebró La cordura de Gaz en Dos,era increible,estaba tan cerca de ganarse el amor de ese irken que lo era todo para ella...pero aún así,una vez más,Dib llegó antes que ella.

-...Tú...Tú!...MALDITO IDIOTA! YO TE DI TODO LO QUE MI IMBÉCILL HERMANO NO TE A DADO Y ASI ME LO AGRADECES?!. QUE MAS TENGO QIE HACER PARA QUE ME AMES?!

No. Está vez no iba a perder,no se iba a dejar ganar,si Zim no era suyo por voluntad,ella misma se ganaría su premio.

-No Gaz,por favor no me hagas esto,tu siempre tuviste lo que deseaste ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener algo?.-Dib le dijo seria y tristemente mientras mantenia a Zim cerca suyo.-Deja a Zim ser feliz con quien el de verdad lo desea...por favor...se una buena hermana por primera vez.

Pero La berrinches de La Gótica ya no podía importarle mas Zim. La verdad,es que nunca le importo,se arrepentía de haber aceptado estar con ella solo por placer de ver a Dib sufrir,por qué al final,el verlo sufrir le dolió a el mismo También,ahora darle amor a ese azabache de chaqueta negra se había vuelto su misión.

Solamente quería estar tranquilo,dejar de ser atormentado por esos ratos sentimientos que tenía cuando estaba con Dib,Tal vez eso que leyó en su computadora serviría de conversación real,de cuerpo y alma,eso que los humanos conocían como desahogarse tal ves así todo acabaría bien. El ya sabía lo que Dib sentía,le tocaba a él decirle cómo se sentía.

Y contarle sobre..."aquello" que creo en su laboratorio hace un par de ya meses y que faltaba poco para que estuviera con ellos.

-Dib...quiero hablar de esto a solas y explicarte todo...

Pero Gaz ya había llegado a su limite, ya no iba a retener todo su odio contra su hermano, Zim tenía que ser suyo, ya no iba ser amable,lentamente apretó sus puños y apretó los dientes

Y si más,La Gótica se tiró con todo sobre su hermano y lo tumbo al suelo y sin piedad alguna,empezo a golpearlo con sus firmes puños.

Zim se quedó ahí impactado, apenas y tuvo tiempo de reacciónar.

-Dib-cosa!.-Zim grito desesperado.-Basta Gaz!

Los golpes cayeron como llovizna sobre la pálida tez de Dib que poco a poco se tornaba morada e incluso roja.  
Dib intentó protegerse y sólo atino a tratar de tomarle los puños a Gaz, para impedir que le siguieran lloviendo los golpes.

-¡Detente!.-su labio sangraba y su ceja se había abierto.-¡Detente Gaz!

-vete a la mierda!.-Gaz hizo fuerza con su cabeza y empujó hacia alfrente, dandole un fuerte cabesazo a su hermano y este la soltó para tapar su rostro con dolor.

Ella se levantó de inmediato y se preparo para otro ataque, pero en ese momento Zim tomó su brazo.

-No!, basta no lo hagas Humana Gaz!.-Zim la agarro fuertemente

-no te metas Zim!.-Gaz grito furiosa y se escapó del agarre de Zim, empujandolo lejos.

Justamente ahí fue donde Dib se levantó y Gaz Corrió para pegarle otro puñetazo en su rostro,pero Dib la detuvo y con su mano libre, le dio a su hermana menor por la espalda.

-no quiero pelear contigo!.-Dib le aclaro.

-yo tampoco quisiera pelear conmigo misma, ya sabría que estoy más que muerta.-ella le aseguro para llevar su mano al cabello azabache de Dib y jalarlo con fuerzo, Dib en defensa propia la tomó a ella de su cabello Purpura y ambos empezaron a hacer fuerza por tomar control de la situación,mientras que Gaz trataba de patear y pegarle puñetazos a su hermano para que la soltara, ambos dejaban ir gruñidos y gritos de dolor.

Zim gritaba y rogaba desesperado para que se detuvieran, pero parecía que sus súplicas sólo empeoraban más la situación.

-te detesto!.-Gaz empezó a patearlo hasta que este cayera de rodillas al suelo.-te detesto con toda mi puta alma!.-levanto su mirada y le pego una fuerte bofetada.

Dib apenas y podía reacciónar a los golpes de su hermana, el sabía que ella era más fuerte que el y aun así se atrevió a enfrentarla.

En una de todas esas bofetadas, Tomó su brazo y la jalo para darle una bofetada y tirarla al suelo con una patada en su rodilla.

Pero Gaz no se derrumbó del todo y por ende volvió a atacar, tirándole contra la cerca.

-Aléjate de él!. No lo lastimes!.-Zim gritaba desesperado mientras corría en dirección a su compañera.

-esto... Es... Entre nosotros!.-Gaz lo volvió a empujar con fuerza.

El azabache de levantó con dolor del suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre que su hermana no hizo derramar, Gaz corrió donde el, Lista para darle otro puñetazo,pero Dib la sostuvo otra vez de los brazos, ambos haciendo fuerza.

-B-basta Gaz!. Por favor ya detente!.-Dib gritaba en rendición, si seguía así ella lo iba a matar.

El irken se recuperó del suelo y miró desesperado aquella horrible escena que tenían los hermanos Membrana.

-me encanta este show!.-Gir dijo tiernamente mientras comía sus fajitas.

-No Gir!.-Zim exclamaba desesperado.-esto es serio!. Van a matar a Dib-cosa!.

Gaz le pego otro cabezazo a su hermano, dejándolo caer otra vez al suelo y de una vez ahí, ella quedó sobre el, donde siguió con sus puños.

-detente!. Por favor detente!.-Dib trataba de evitar esos puños.

-No!. No dejaré que tu me heches a perder todo lo que e logrado!., Zim es Mio!

-Gaz!, por favor basta!.-Zim agarro el brazo de Gaz y la jalo lejos, tratando de evitar que ella se detuviera y dejara de herir a su humano, pero ella estaba tan cegada por la ira que el hecho de que Zim estuviera ahí, ya no era escusa para comportarse.

-Callate!. Esto no te incumbe!.-y Gaz soltó un fuerte golpe sobre el estómago del irken.-largo de aqui!

Y sin más, le pego una" patada mandándolo lejos,pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando contra el suelo, golpeando su Pak fuertemente.

Zim quedó inmóvil tras este fuerte golpe.

-¡ZIM!.-gritó con todo lo que le permitía su garganta, al ver que no reaccionaba su preocupación aumentó.-Mira lo que has hecho!.-le gritó a Gaz con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cómo pudo, con sus pocas fuerzas y totalmente adolorido, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el pequeño irken,quien se encontraba temblando y moviéndose Bruscamente.

-Zim?.-Dib lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con cuidado, sintiendo el calor que producía aquel Pak y lo débil que estaba el irken, parecía no querer despertar.-Z-zim...por favor..

Gaz negó con la cabeza al ver lo que había ocasiónado. Era posible que toda la oportunidad que tenía con Zim se había hecho a perder... Y está vez por su propia culpa.

Salio corriendo de ahí con mucha ira y miedo.

-... Dib-cosa?.-pregunto Zim abriendo lentamente sus ojos grandes y Magenta para encontrarse con Dib, quien ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos, podía ver los moretones y raspones que su hermana le causó y ante esto no pudo evitar pasar su curiosa y larga lengua sobre la mejilla de su compañero como una lamida.

Al sentir esa muestra de afecto otra vez, las mejillas de Dib se tiñeron de rojo carmesí.

-¿Z-zim estás bien?.-el miedo era algo sumamente visible en la mirada del azabache.-p-perdón por todo esto, fue mi culpa yo... Yo no debí exponerte así, porque ahora tú eres quien está lastimado cuando fuiste tú quien quería protegerme y ahora estás así por mi culpa y yo...-estaba tan alterado que no sabia que hacer ni como hablar.

-...shhh.-Zim lo silencio y empezó a lamer las heridas de su rostro.-descuida mi Dib...

Zim se fue moviendo lentamente entre sus brazos y trató de levantarse, pero en ningún momento, Dib se apartó de su lado,viendo como una nube de aire salía de su Pak.

-Zi-zim...-Dib se veía preocupado.

-no te alarme humanisolamente fue un golpe...-pero su Pak estaba caliente y hasta I incluso .-Zim... Caliente...arde...piernas no sentir...solo nesecito...GIR!

Y de golpe se cayó al suelo, Dib se asustó mucho más y lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo,sintuendo lo caliente que estaba su Pak, parecía que en cualquier minuto iba a explotar.

-si amo!.-el pequeño robot se acercó a el con una mirada raquítica de parte de su traje de perrito.

-ll-lleva al Humano-Dib a mi laboratorio y dile donde se encuentra el ventilador para mi Pak.-Zim susurraba dolido entre los brazos

-Claro amo!.-Gir se tiro al suelo de golpe, pero rápidamente se levantó y tomó la otra mano de Dib.-Vamos Mary y de una vez vemos el estreno de la nueva novela soltero otra vez!

Zim se había cansado de uir:  
Tenía que dejar ir sus sentimientos.

Y era hora de mostrarle a Dib aquella creación la cual mantenía en una capsula. Una creación que se supone que era entre el y Gaz... Pero sabía que el ADN que el mismo había robado era de Dib.

El camino fue silencioso, nadie dijo nadahasta que llegaron al hogar de Zim, Dib solamente seguía al robot que taradeaba la melodia de su telenovela favorita recién concluida, pero aún así el humano sentía mucha culpa de lo sucedido,aún si bien fue Gaz quien le causó esta grave herida al irken, sentía que si el no hubiera salido de su casa a buscar pelea, nada hubiera pasado. Zim tampoco dijo nada, quería guardar toda su protesta hasta que estuviera en casa.

Una vez ahí adentro, Dib lo llevó hasta su laboratorio donde lo dejó descansando boca abajo en una camilla y empezó a buscar ese ventilador para ayudar al pack de Zim.

-¿Dónde está?.-preguntó Dib con cierto nerviosismo, por ir lo más pronto posible con Zim, y con un dejé de curiosidad.

Sí bien, Dib estaba mirando a todo su alrededor, porque aunque el conocía muy bien la base del Irken, en ese momento se encontraba en una parte completamente desconocida para él, hasta incluso sintió curiosidad por aquello que estaba cubierta por una manta blanca.

-esta justamente detrás tuyo.-Zim muy cansado y dolido,tratando de pensar bien en lo que iba a decirle ahora que por fin estaban solos.

-Tenga amo!.-Gir le mostró un helado de agua de color azul y rojo.-esto está frío! Lo ayudará!

Y en cuanto el pequeño robot frotó la paleta de agua contra la mejilla de Zim, este grito desesperado por el dolor.

-Aaaah.-Zim tocó su mejilla y se retorcio bruscamente.-Quema!. QUEMA!.

Dib rápidamente reaccionó a aquel grito, corrió hasta donde estaba Zim y rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta para limpiar el agua helada que goteaba de la mejilla del Irken.

-Oh dios Zim.-comentó mientras limpiaba el agua y notaba como su mejilla ya lucía herida apesar de los pocos segundos que el agua estuvo ahí.-tengo que curarte esto ahora mismo.

Pero Zim se quito y apartó fríamente sin voltearlo a ver.

-solamente pasame el ventilador.-Zim dijo fuerte y claro.-pero hazlo rápido. El humano Dib le debe muchas explicaciones a Zim... Y Zim tiene muchas confesiónes.

Otra vez esa sensación rara en su Squeedly-spooch. Pero era más fuerte.

Rápidamente Dib fue por aquel ventilador, era algo pequeño y muy simpley cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, se lo entregó a Zim, quien se lo pego sobre su Pak y apretó aquel pequeño botón.

Concentrado miraba todo lo que Zim hacia.

-...-Al recibir el frío en su Pak, Zim suspiro con relajo y se fue lentamente recuperando.  
Dib se subió sobre aquella camilla y se sentó al lado de Zim, moviendo sus piernas en el aire mientras desviaba su mirada para que este no pudiese ver el color de sus mejillas,pero luego de ese largo silencio, al escuchar la voz del irken, su corazón palito como si fuese a salirse de su pecho, sintió unos nervios gigantes.

-Humano Dib, Por que te dolió tanto ese beso que Gaz me Dio?. No me habías dicho que lo ibas a aceptar?.-Zim preguntó fríamente.

-...si,lo se...se lo que te dije esa tarde donde...

-donde me dijiste que me amabas, no?.-pregunto el otra vez.

Dib sintió un agujero en su estómago y soltó un suspiro pesado.

-no creas que por ser irken no entiendo lo que es amar...en la tierra empecé a ver muchas cosas que antes no sabía.

-pues ahora lo sabes Zim. Ya te lo confesé todo, lo que antes sentía por ti, lo que hiciste en mi, como fue que me empecé a enamorar de quien jure destruir y de cómo es que sufría por lo que pasaba entre tú y tu hermana.

-ya lo sé, Zim te vio y escucho llorando frente a Gaz una Vez.-El irken respondió desviando su mirada.-...todo este tiempo fingiste odiar a Zim?, no me estas mintiendo?.

-...-Dib negó con la cabeza.-juro por mi vida que jamas te mentiré sobre mis sentimientos.

-pues si mentiste cuando dijiste que nos espiabas a mí y a la humana Gaz con que tu líder te enviaba.-exclamo el Irken.

-por qué me daban celos!. Esta bien?!. Me encelaba cuando te veía con Gaz, tenía celos de que alguien que no te a tomado en cuenta y ni sabía que existes estuviera contigo diciéndote que te quiere y que te ama con todo su corazón!. Ella nunca se preocupo por ti Zim!. Por ende me sentía amenazando de que ella me quitara a alguien como tú, por que yo sentía que si me alejaban de ti, te perdería para siempre.

-Zim no habría querido Jamás que te fueras de su lado, aun siendo pareja de la humana Gaz.-le afirmó el Alien.

-yo ya te lo dije Zim...eres lo único que tengo que me motiva a seguir adelante y ser feliz, contigo quiero tener un futuro ser feliz, amarte y respetarte, jamás decirte mentiras, besarte, abrazarte...-Dib sonreía mientras confesaba más a fondo sus sentimientos.-hasta incluso...

-tener una familia?.

-...-Dib volteo a ver a su compañero con una fuerte sonrisa y ante esto se sonrojo.-bueno...si eso deseas...

-te tengo un fuerte afecto Dib-cosa. Hasta ahora me atrevo a decir eso.-Zim dijo mirándolo cálidamente.

-me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo, por que creeme que disfrute cuando hice ese entrenamiento de cita contigo.-dijo el azabache mientras acarició la cabeza de Zim.-o cuando me lamiste la mejilla y yo acaricie tus suaves y sencibles antenas,jeje. Fuiste todo para mi...lo eres todo para mi más bien.

Pasaron los minutos y el calor del Pak se apago por completo, Zim volvía a estar estable. El pequeño irken se levantó y se sentó, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sus mejillas tomaron un color verde oscuro.

-Zim... Zim no ama a la hermana de Dib...solamente estuvo con ella por como el reaccionaba ante esto.

-Pero entonces...-habló con pena reflejada en el rubor de sus mejillas.-¿Q-qué...? ¿Qué siente Zim por Dib?

Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, ¿Había sido muy atrevido?

-... No lo sabe exactamente. Pero Zim le gustaba ver el rostro de Dib tornarse rojo cuando estaba cerca a la humana morada.-mientras hablaba, su paso se posaba sobre la mejilla del humano.-le gustaba verlo sentir... Como es que se llamaban?

Rápidamente Dib adquirió un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, sus ojos se mostraban perplejos y frunció el seño. Mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Estaba tan avergonzado de si mismo en esos momentos...

-Y-yo... Yo no sentía... Ok, quizá un poco, sólo un poco... Pero ponte en mi lugar...sólo eran...-desvió la mirada.-Ahm... -y habló los quedito que pudo.-...celos.-Escondió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos

-y Zim realmente quería hacer todo lo que hizo con Gaz... Pero con tigo. Por que con ella no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Dib asomó su ojo por una pequeña abertura que hizo entre los dedos de su mano. La emoción por lo posible así como desconocido, le daban un cosquilleo en su interior que no sabía cómo controlar.

-¿Hablas enserio...?

Zim asintió alegremente por unos segundos pero luego levantarse de aquella mesa y se dirigió a aquella capsula que estaba tapada con una manta,puso su temblorina y delgada mano sobre ella y se quedó pensavito por un momento.

Este era posiblemente el momento más incómodo para decirle. Pero al mismo tiempo sí se estaban declarando mutuamente sus sentimientos. Ese sí era el momento.

-tu... Tu viste todo el "amor" que Gaz y yo nos dimos... No?.-Zim le preguntó a su humano sin desviar la mirada y lentamente quito la manta. Pero no dejaba ver que llevaba aquella capsula.

Dib no pudo evitar poner un rostro incomodó al escuchar aquello. ¿A qué quería llegar el impredecible Irken?

-Sí...-comentó con una mirada sería y bajando el rostro.

-...yo le conté a Gaz como es que nosotros los Irkens nacemos... Y ella me contó sobre lo que son las familias.

Al abrir esa capsula, mucho humo empezó a salir y Zim empezó a envolver algo entre aquella manta, mientras que con su otra mano uso un aparato eléctrico.

-y creamos algo que supuestamente iba a ser algo nuestro... Pero realmente, use una nuestra de tu ADN. Un cabello de tu gigante cabezota y use parte mi ADN igual...-Zim miró a Dib, está vez sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, pero lo hacía con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.-y...cree esto. Gaz me dijo que esto significa el amor que jamás morirá entre nosotros.

Le entregó aquella cosa envuelta en una manta, la cual empezó a chillar tiernamente mientras se movía.

En su rostro había sorpresa, además de que en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

Aquella cosa se movía y parecía ser algo sumamente pequeño. Se sentía raro pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien.

-¿Es... Lo que creo que es?.-comentó atónito y con el corazón dando un brinco de alegría.

Zim asintió y se acercó a el para sostenerlo.

Con una mano un poco temblorosa, Dib alzó la tela para mirar a quien era de ahora en adelante su hijo, su pequeño o pequeña. Cuando movió la tela y miró su interior, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría, sus ojos brillaban y en su rostro había una sonrisa.

En efecto, era un Smeet, una cría de irken, sus ojos miel y piel verde Lima, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y se sentía perdido, a diferencia de todos los irkens, este tenía una lengua humana, un poco de cabello azabache y cuatro dedos en su mano derecha.

-nuestro hijo...

-Es hermoso...

Dib no podía con la alegría que tener a su bello bebé entre sus brazos, era posiblemente el Alien más adorable que había visto después de Zim, el sentirlo apegarse y calmarse con el era una sensación tan cálida y tierna,sus ojos no debajan de derramar lágrimas,se sentía tan bendecido.

-Mi bello Smeet y mi hermoso humano...-sollozo Zim.-Por Irk,esto si que me confunde,no se por que lloro si estoy feliz.

-...¿Zim que desea?.-preguntó en un susurro mirándolo.-Y de pronto, dirigió su vista rápidamente al pequeño smeet que tenía entre sus brazos, el cual había extirado su manita y estaba tomando el dedo de Dib.

El Smeet hizo un tierno sonitido mientras tomaba el dedo de su padre, dándole indicaciones de que estába feliz y tranquilo, seguido de eso se quedó quieto y sacó su pequeña lengua y le dio una lamida al dedo de Dib.

-solamente te ama...

Zim miró a su hijo y a su ahora pareja con ternura, viendo cómo Dib estaba maravillado con su ahora hijo. Las mejillas de Zim se tornaron azul oscuro y se asomo donde...él para darle una rápida mejilla en su mejilla.

-...Dib...-este habló avergonzado, cosa que era muy ajena en su persona. Pero ahora mismo nada más le podría importar más que su bello bebé y su humano-apestoso.-... Te amo Dib-cosa. De verdad te amo... Y ya me canse de fingir estas raras emociones con alguien que no eres tu. Era divertido ver como te ponías Cúando estaba con Gaz y cuando la tocaba indebidamente...pero prefiero hacerlo contigo.-con sus cuidadosas manos, tomó al pequeño Smeet entre sus brazos y empezó a jugar cuidadosamente con sus antenas.-asi que...tu humano... Estarías conmigo?. Me besaría?. Me abrazaría?. Me dirias que me amas?... Tendrías una familia con este irken?.

Y otra vez le ofreció a su bello Smeet, quien quería ir con Dib Otra vez.

Y el azabache no hizo más que tomar a su pequeño con una tierna sonriza, llorar, besar su frente y voltear a ver al irken.

-Zim...

-sí?.

Y sin más lo beso otra vez en sus labios.

-por supuesto...

CONTINÚARA


	12. Epilogo

Ahí se encontraba Dib, despertando al fin de ese sueño que se había dado hace un par de horas, estaba con su pantalón puesto, pero carecía de su camisa azul y chaqueta negra, su pecho estaba expuesto, todo estaba muy silencioso y calmado, nada parecía molestar. De lo contrario, no podía estar más feliz que ahora mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza torpemente, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en todos lados, estiro su mano a la esquina de aquel cómodo y azulado colchón en el que se encontraba y tomo sus lentes, los cuales se puso sobre sus ojos y enfoco su mirada hacia una sola cosa…aquel pequeño irken al cual amaba con Locura, quien estaba hecho una bolita entre su pecho, aferrado a este para sentir su calor y suavidad, Zim parecía estar muy tranquilo y feliz a su lado, esto lo lleno de ternura y lo guio besar su cabeza, a lo que el irken correspondió apegándose a el en un abrazo, Dib y tardo en acariciar su cabeza y espalda.

-Zim?.-Dib susurro suavemente con cuidado de no despertarlo.

-mmm, estúpido…no vayas a despertar a Zim.-este murmuro adormilado, sin querer soltarlo ni un poco.

-hm,hm. Eres el mismo Zim del que yo me enamore.-el azabache susurro dulcemente.

Y entonces lo abrazo, Zim se aferró a esa cálida piel desnuda y dejo una lamida sobre este, ante ello, Dib se sobre exalto y beso una de sus antenas, lo acomodo sobre el, dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho, Zim lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos, Dib deposito besos sobre estos, mirando hacia el oscuro techo de la habitación. Miro su reloj en su muñeca y vio que ya eran las 6 de la mañana, pero aún se veía oscuro y por el silencio que hacía, podía saber que su pequeño Smeet aún seguía dormido.

-sabes?. Yo hice esto muchas veces con la humana Gaz. Pero jamás lo disfrute como ahora lo disfruto contigo.-Zim confeso levantándose un poco, pero aun manteniéndose sobre el pecho de su pareja.

-oh enserio?.-Dib arqueo una ceja divertido y lo tomo de sus mejillas.-por que será eso?.

-tal vez es por que contigo me siento protegido y querido, porque tu eres cálido y reconfortante y por que si nos confesamos amor mutuo y no mentiras.-el irken se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Esa es posiblemente una de las cosas mas sincera que me as dicho.-Dib le susurro con dulzura.-te amo Zim…

-y yo te amo a ti estúpido humano.-Zim sonrió algo travieso.

Y de inmediato, Dib lo dejo debajo de el y lo miro con una picara sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, Zim puso su mano sobre su pecho y unieron sus labios con pasión, sintiendo el honesto sentimiento de amor que habían tenido desde hace tiempo, pero que cubrieron con odio.

Pero justamente cuando estaban en ese hermoso momento, la gritona voz de Gir se escuchó, juntó a los chillidos de un irken mas pequeño.

-amo!, se que me dijo que no entrara aquí sin avisar primero, pero Lyn se puso a llorar y no quería waffles.-El pequeño robot exclamo mientras les mostraba al pequeño Smeet entre sus brazos.

-No Gir!,asi no lo sostengas!.-Dib exclamo alarmado y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, viendo si se había lastimado o tenia heridas.-ten cuidado.

-como esta mi hijo?.-Zim lo tomo con curiosidad entre sus brazos.-que hace aquí pequeño Smeet?. Acaso vienes a molestar o quieres que te prestemos atención?.

el Smeet conocido como Lynn se le quedo mirando en silencio, hasta que saco su pequeña lengua y le dio una lamida sobre su rostro y ante esto, Zim se sonrojo y entrego su hijo a su humano. Ante la reacción de su amado alien,Dib no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura y dejar ir una risita.

-creo que solo desea cariño.-Dib dijo mientras lo atraía a su pecho y le ponía su dedo jugando.-acaso escuchaste a tus papas dándose amor y tu también quisiste?.-miro atentamente como Lyn estiraba sus bracitos hacia el, tratando de atrapar su dedo.

-es tan…tan..Zim no podia con su interior latiendo con tanta euforia y alegría, ver a esos dos seres que el amaba con toda su alma era simplemente demasiado y las palabras para describirlas era mucho mas difícil para el.

-tierno?.

-Eso…-el irken de ojos magenta asintió con su cabeza y se inclino para besar la cabeza de su pequeño, quien de inmediato reacciono y puso su mano derecha sobre el rostro de su padre.

Zim tomo su mano y con suavidad la acaricio, el ver que su hijo tenia una manita con 4 dedos era maravilloso cosa que lo llevo a derramar lágrimas, luego con su otra mano acaricio su cabello negrito sobre su cabeza y sus antenas.

-este bebe es muy extraño.-Gir dijo asomándose por las curvas y delgadas piernas de su líder, mirando con curiosidad a esa cria de irken.-me gusta mucho!.-cerdito y yo tenemos a un compañero de juegos!.

-…Dib-cosa. Nuestra familia es hermosa, no?.-Zim dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-ow Zim.-El humano beso la frente de su bebe y la de su pareja.-no hay forma de agradecerte por lo que me as dado, yo pensé que este tipo de felicidad, jamás la iba a volver a sentir, hasta que llegaste tu…te amo,Zim. Jamás lo olvides.

Y mirándose a los ojos,se abrazaron y quedaron juntos…y lentamente Gir se metió entre ellos dos, abrazando a Lyn.

-yo también los quiero mucho.-chillo el robot alegremente en el abrazo.

-nyaah.-Mini alse se posó sobre la cabeza de Zim

[...]

G

az camina por aquella calle con una mirada pensativa y centrada en ese ramo de rosas rojas que cargaba entre sus manos, tratando de pensar en cosas que debía decir para cuando llegara a su destino.

-Zim es tan tonto, seguro funcionará. El me ama a a mi, no al Estúpido de mi hermano.-Gaz se decía a sí misma mientras jugaba con ese ramo de rosas,las cuales cabe descartar que estaban marchitas.

Ya casi llegaba a aquella casa,solo tenía que atravesar la calle, pero en el momento que dio un paso hacia adelante para cruzar, se detuvo abruptamente y vio aquello que la destrozo por completo y que mandó todas sus esperanzas al diablo.

De la puerta salieron Zim y Dib junto con Gir, pero entre los brazos de Zim había un pequeño irken, parecía ser un bebé.

-no se si deberíamos llevarlo afuera, la gente se dará cuenta de que es un alienigena también.-Dib mostró una cara de preocupación.-creo que sería mejor si me quedo aquí, no es tan importante.

-as estado esperando esta conferencia de cosas humanas y paranormales hace muchos meses.-Zim le recordó.-hasta incluso cuando te veías celoso de mi relación falsa con Gaz, aun te mostraba emociónado de ello.

-pero...-Dib se mostraba preocupado.-no quiero dejarlos solos y que algo malo le pase a ti y a Lyn.

-no te preocupes humano.-Zim rodeo su brazo izquierdo por su cuello con una mirada tranquila.-yo se que hacer por cualquier cosa, e tenido que cuidar a Gir durante años, con Lyn no será mas difícil de lo que ya lo es, estaremos bien.

-mmm,estas seguro?

Y sin más, Zim beso tiernamente los labios de su humano y este correspondio gustosamente.

-lo sé. Tu disfruta tu conferencia de cosas de humanos apestoso.-Zim insistió.

-Oye Amo!.-Gir comento alegremente mientras se quitaba su traje de perrito y se lo ofrecía.-ponganselo al ! Así nadie lo reconocerá!

Dib abrió los ojos asombrado y con una travieza sonrisa.

-Gir,esa es posiblemente una de las mejores ideas que se te am ocurrido.-Dejo ir una risa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Y ahí, la pareja vistio rápidamente a su smeet, poniéndole aquel disfraz de perro,justamente Cúando estaba por ponerle la capucha, Dib le beso la frente y Lyn respondió dándole una lámina sobre su nariz, este sonrió.

Ambos empezaron a salir de la casa,hasta que Dib se detuvo repentinamente y se puso de manera protectiva frente a Zim y Lyn.

Ahí estaba Gaz, al otro lado de la calle, con una mirada seria que reflejaba dolor e ira, con un ramo de rosas y los puños apretados.

El azabache se quedó ahí parado, esperando una respuesta o acción de parte de la Gótica,pero no pasó nada, solo que un torral de lágrimas empezó a correr por tu rostro y dejó caer aquellas marchitas rosas al basurero que estaba a su lado.

Ella por fin de dio cuenta de que ya ni tenía mentiras para ganar, ya no tenía manipulaciónes para tomar ventaja, ya no tenía motivos para pelear.

_Zim no era su Alien._

-...vete a La mierda.-y ella se retiró de ahí, quedando con lo que tenía de dignidad.

Dib la miró irse, aun con una mirada insegura y muy prevenida.

-dejala. De todas maneras. Ella no me agrada. Solo La use por qué me gustaba como actúas cuando estamos juntos.-Zim le recordó relajado y así ambos siguieron su camino hacia aquella conferencia.

Dib se quedó con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos por la actitud que tenía Zim ante esta situación y al recordar todo lo que había pasado, todas las peleas, todo su sufrimiento, toda su batalla emocional y no pudo evitar dejar ir una carcajada, después de todo y al final de todo,el más bajo solo quería darle celos por su amor y atención.

-¿Sabes?...-Dib beso su frente una vez más y luego tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y le dio palmaditas en su espalda.-es el primer plan que te sale a la maravilla,mi tierno Alien.

Y así era.

Por qué no importaba si Zim aún seguía con aquella Gótica, no importaba si Dib seguía sintiendo celos, no importaba si Gaz y Dib se seguían peleando por el amor del irken.

Lo que realmente importaba.

Es que Zim estaba con quien realmente amaba, _el era su Alien._

F I N 

**_Este libro a terminado y... Y es que no tengo palabras para esto._**

**_Les quiero decir a todos los que votaron, comentaron y apoyaron este libro:_**

**_Muchas, pero muchas gracias, con todo mi corazón ❤️_**

**_Nunca pude pensar que algo que vino de mi loca mente e imaginación les pueda haber gustado tanto._**

**_Sus comentarios siempre me hicieron las noches y me motivaron a escribir._**

**_La verdad es que siempre quise una historia/cómic ZaDr vs ZaGr y busque por todos lados por una, pero lamentablemente jamás lo logre encontrar, solamente uno que no pasaba de mas de dos capítulos y era muy cortos._**

**_Así que decidí armarme de valor y hacerlo yo mismo y pues este fue el resultado y lo que logre._**

**_De verdad, muchas gracias vpor todo el apoyo que me an dado desde que empecé, estoy eternamente agradecida por ello._**

**_Los amo y nos leemos en otra historia._**

**_-Vainilla Sparcake_**


End file.
